


Переступить черту

by Yenshee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drama, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Forced Marriage, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: Соглашение между Риком и Ниганом сработало, но какой ценой? С каждым днём они становятся все ближе друг другу, как и нависшая угроза войны между их сообществами. Александрия готова восстать, а Рик опасается последствий, грозящих его семье, друзьям и его зарождающимся отношениям с человеком, ставшим первопричиной всего этого.Сиквел к "Истине".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatterized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/gifts).
  * A translation of [Walk The Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074218) by [Hatterized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized). 
  * Inspired by [Переступить черту](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529808) by yenshee. 

> Для тех, кто следит за обновлениями - первыми главы выходят на фикбуке, потом уже тут. Ссылка на работу: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6424501

Первым ощущением Рика при пробуждении были крепкие руки, обхватившие его торс. Сие обстоятельство потянуло за собой осознание, что сейчас он находился явно не в крошечной постели маленькой комнатёнки, которую уже привык называть своей. Открыв глаза, Рик увидел, что лежит на серых простынях без привычных комочков, а на душе его было совершенно спокойно ― лучше, чем когда-либо за прошедшие три месяца. Если подумать, всё было от того, что он наконец-то признался Нигану в своих чувствах.

_Ниган… Кстати, о нём._

Рик прижался спиной к человеку, лежавшему позади, и слегка задрожал, когда почувствовал тепло чужого тела. По тому, как Ниган завозился, обнимая его крепче и переплетая их ноги, Рик понял, что тот тоже проснулся.

— Доброе, Рик, — в голосе Нигана слышалась сонная хрипотца, что вызвало у Граймса улыбку.

— Доброе, — пробубнил он, довольно замычав, когда ощутил прижавшиеся к шее горячие губы, которые быстро переместились к чувствительному местечку за ухом. — Твоя кровать поудобнее моей.

Ниган тихо хохотнул ему на ухо.

— Да, Рик, в этом вся прелесть быть главным.

Граймс обернулся к Нигану и нежно коснулся его губ своими, втягивая в ленивый, мягкий поцелуй.

— Я так и остаться захочу, — пробормотал он дразняще ему в губы.

Смешанные эмоции отразились на лице Нигана, но почти сразу он прикрылся усмешкой и дразняще продолжил их игривый диалог:

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — и вновь завладел губами Рика, в этот раз целуя более напористо, не заметив удивление, на мгновение отразившееся на лице Граймса.

Он-то ожидал, что Ниган лишь посмеётся над этим или парирует в своей манере… Чёрт, ведь он довольно долго сомневался, прежде чем даже оставить Рика у себя на ночь.

Ниган вжал Граймса за бёдра в кровать, наваливаясь сверху и устраиваясь между ног. Рик тихо рассмеялся тому в губы, почувствовав кое-что твёрдое и горячее, прижавшееся к животу.

— Правда? Уже? Мы же только проснулись.

Ниган медленно прошёлся мокрыми поцелуями от губ Рика к его шее, вылизывая красные засосы, которые вчера оставил.

— Да, Рик! Помнится мне, что ты обещал второй раунд поутру. И утро, блять, наступило. Ты встал. И я тоже, — он с намёком поднял бровь, весело глядя на Рика. — Не собираешься же ты начинать всё это дерьмо снова? Потому что если начнёшь, не думаю, что поверю в этот раз.

Нервная дрожь пробежала внутри, когда Граймс вспомнил их последний неудавшийся утренний перепихон.

— Я никуда не собираюсь.

Лицо Нигана сразу расслабилось, взгляд его потеплел.

— Ну… мне это считать согласием на второй раунд? — он усмехнулся, лениво толкнувшись бёдрами в пах Рика, одновременно с этим опустив руку под прикрывающую его простынь и обхватив член. Граймс распахнул глаза от неожиданности. — По мне, так ты только «за».

— Я… Разве у меня на сегодня нет заданий? — Рик и сам не понимал, почему всё ещё сопротивлялся, хоть и вполсилы, потому что в подобной ситуации ему было никак не спрятать истинного отношения к предложению Нигана. Возможно, ему просто нравилось с ним спорить.

— Можешь не торопиться. Ты ведь спишь с боссом, — он дразняще сжал достоинство Рика.

— Заткнись, — выдохнул горячо Граймс, втягивая Нигана в очередной жадный поцелуй.

***

Час спустя Рик выскочил из личных покоев Нигана. Однако дело не обошлось без душа, совместного завтрака и да, второго раунда. Всепоглощающий оптимизм, завладевший его сознанием, на пути к Александрии куда-то испарился. К тому моменту, когда Рик подъехал к воротам, его охватило уже привычное чувство вины. Не такое сильное, как всегда, ведь он рассказал Мишон и Деррилу о своей… ситуации, но всё-таки оно было. Прямо тут, на поверхности.

Остаток дня вина пожирала его: когда он работал, когда тренировал людей, когда помогал Мишон составлять жёсткое расписание для вылазок за провизией. В его отсутствие она взяла на себя большую ответственность: была лидером в Александрии и заботилась о Карле с Джудит, от чего Рик чувствовал себя только хуже. И то обстоятельство, что ему искренне нравился Ниган, делало всё, что произошло ― и до сих пор происходило с его друзьями и семьёй, ― только сложнее и запутаннее.

Рик делал всё возможное, чтобы компенсировать родным своё отсутствие и загладить вину за нежелательные чувства к врагу. Он ни на секунду не воспринимал их отношение к себе как должное, стараясь и работой заняться, и провести время со своими детьми. Сейчас Рик наблюдал, как Джудит с радостным гиканьем гуляла по гостиной, и одновременно интересовался у Карла, как идут дела в Александрии. Карл тяжело переносил сложившуюся ситуацию ― Рик ясно это видел, пусть сын и старался спрятать от него истинные чувства. Граймс мог расслышать упрёк в тоне, которым Карл разговаривал, и читал между строк.

— В последнее время здесь всё по-другому. Теперь Александрия ощущается странной. Пустой. Гленна и Абрахама больше нет, Кэрол с Морганом ушли… И Мэгги с Сашей теперь живут отдельно, в Хиллтопе. Энид недавно отправилась к Мэгги проверить, как она там, думаю, она там и останется.

— Когда это случилось? — удивлённо спросил Рик ― для него это было новостью. — Ты уверен, что она добралась? Она в порядке?

— Да, пару дней назад, — кивнул Карл, длинная чёлка тут же упала ему на глаза. — С ней всё нормально. Иисус иногда приезжает, держит нас в курсе о Мэгги, Саше и Энид. Я, э… вообще-то, я поехал с ней. Не хотел отпускать одну.

По спине Рика прошлась дрожь страха от мысли, что сын отправился туда в одиночку. Конечно, оба были умными, сильными ребятами, но всё-таки.

— Карл, это… Я рад, что вы друг о друге заботитесь, но вы оба могли пострадать, или вас могли поймать. Ты что, вернулся в Александрию один?

— Мне не нужна нянька, — раздражённо выдохнул Карл, звуча совершенно как капризный подросток. — Я могу о себе позаботиться.

Он слишком быстро вырос, пришлось признать Рику. Теперь даже иногда выходил за провизией с Мишон и Деррилом, что очень пугало и одновременно вызывало у Граймса гордость. Он абсолютно доверял Мишон и Деррилу и знал, что Карл хорошо подготовлен к жизни за стеной, однако не мог стряхнуть это чувство родительской опеки, которое так и подмывало приказать сыну оставаться в Александрии и лишний раз не рисковать.

В глубине сознания, в самом тёмном уголке, порождающем сомнения, которые Рик предпочитал не озвучивать и не признавать, зародился вопрос, имеет ли он право теперь требовать от сына повиновения.

Вечером, когда Джудит уже уложили в кроватку, Рик решил прогуляться и проветриться от навязчивых мыслей, которые никак не мог прогнать весь день. Он вдруг понял, что его тянет к церкви как магнитом, поэтому после недолгих колебаний всё-таки направился к зданию.

Неловко пройдясь взад-вперёд перед самым входом и задаваясь вопросом, нужно ли ему вообще входить, Рик всё-таки решился, потому что чувствовал необходимость поговорить с кем-то бесстрастным, свободным от суждений. Хоть и очень сомневался, что можно всерьёз избежать осуждения, когда ты трахаешься с человеком, который унижает твою семью и друзей.

К тому же Рик чувствовал: он не заслуживает того, чтобы его выслушали без порицания. Чёрт, быть может, ему необходимо услышать от кого-то постороннего, что он ёбаный идиот и ему следует немедленно всё прекратить, прежде чем оно выйдет из-под контроля.

Может, поэтому Рик так долго колебался… Потому что просто не хотел слышать ничего подобного.

Граймс вновь развернулся, решив, что не время ещё признаваться в собственных грехах, и тут же столкнулся нос к носу с человеком, к которому минуту назад так стремился. Отец Габриэль.

— Привет, Рик. Не ожидал увидеть тебя тут. Ты обычно не навещаешь меня, когда приезжаешь в Александрию, — голос его был спокоен и невозмутим ― он лишь констатировал факты.

Рик потёр заднюю сторону шеи, ощущая себя идиотом.

— Э… Ну да. Я был… Я вообще-то собирался с тобой поговорить. Мне нужен беспристрастный совет.

Габриэль улыбнулся и кивнул на дверь.

— Не могу сказать, что я полностью беспристрастен, Рик, но сделаю всё возможное. Пойдём внутрь? — он распахнул дверь, шагнув в церковь, и Рик последовал за ним.

Направляясь за Габриэлем по проходу, Граймс вспомнил нелепое подобие часовни в Святилище, в которой они с Ниганом сочетались узами брака.

Габриэль расположился на первой скамье и пригласил Рика присесть рядом. Тот послушался, положив руки на колени, и оглядел пространство в поисках предмета, на котором мог бы остановить взгляд, чтобы не смотреть в глаза священнику.

— Что тебя беспокоит, Рик?

Граймс сосредоточил внимание на подиуме перед собой.

— Ты веришь, что люди могут измениться? Что те, кто натворил много зла, могут искупить его?

— Думаю, ты знаешь мою точку зрения по этому вопросу, Рик. Так же как и свою. Мы с тобой делали ужасные вещи, и не важно, творились они ради выживания или нет. Едва ли в нашей группе найдётся человек, который не делал чего-то, что не давило бы на его совесть. Этот мир не отличается добротой, особенно теперь.

Рик молчал. Действительно, большинство людей, которых он считал друзьями, убивали, хоть и ради выживания. Рик мог ручаться за каждого.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты говоришь о ком-то конкретном, — Рик прикусил губу, продолжая молчать. — Ты спрашиваешь меня о Нигане? — мягко предположил Габриэль.

Чёрт подери. Он хотел бы опровергнуть его догадку, но зачем, если пришёл сюда с единственной целью — излить душу?

— Да, — ответил Рик, всё ещё глядя перед собой.

— Что заставило тебя думать, что Ниган хочет измениться? — никакого осуждения, никакого сарказма ― простой вопрос. И, если честно, довольно справедливый.

— Не знаю, хочет ли… — вздохнул Рик, — но… — и замолчал.

— Но?

— Но я видел его с другой стороны, с тех пор как… как стал с ним жить. И он не… Знаю, это прозвучит странно. Он не злой. Он делает всё по-своему, не так, как мы привыкли. Я не понимаю всех его мотивов и не всегда согласен с решениями, но ясно, что его поступки совершаются не из праздной жестокости.

— Тогда зачем он так поступает? — спокойно спросил Габриэль.

— Он сказал мне, когда я только туда попал, что мы с ним не такие уж и разные. Что я делал ужасные вещи, чтобы выжить, ― так же поступал и он.

— Ты с ним согласен?

— Тогда я не был с ним согласен. Потому что он убил Гленна и Абрахама на моих глазах. И я ненавидел его, хотел видеть в нём убийцу, кого-то, кого можно ненавидеть и бояться.

— А теперь ты передумал?

— Я… да. Наверное, передумал.

— Потому что?.. — подтолкнул Габриэль.

Рик вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, отчаянно желая, чтобы у него сейчас было что-то в руках, чтобы отвлечься.

— Потому что чем чаще я думаю об этом, тем больше полагаю, что он был прав. Да, он убил Гленна и Абрахама. За такое не прощают, это никак не исправишь, и я… не уверен, что смогу когда-либо простить. Однако то было… возмездие. За то, что мы сделали на блокпосте.

— Что ты думаешь о нашем поступке, оглядываясь сейчас назад? — спросил Габриэль, заметив, как напрягся голос Рика при упоминании тех событий.

— Нас наняли, чтобы убить его людей. Я даже не знаю, сколько их было. В обмен на доверие Хиллтопа. До этой стычки мы уже сталкивались с ними пару раз и в основном держали верх. Так _как_ я могу сказать с уверенностью, что наши действия не стали причиной войны между нами?

Габриэль согласно кивнул, призывая Рика продолжить.

— Я принимал неверные решения, поступал дурно. И он тоже. Я даже не знаю, правильно ли пытаться посчитать, сколько было ошибок, чтобы понять, кто из нас худший лидер. Не думаю, что смогу… что кто-либо сможет выиграть в подобной ситуации, когда пытаешься оправдать убийство людей. Я никогда не смирюсь с потерей Гленна и Абрахама, но если бы это была наша группа, если бы Ниган пришёл к нам и убил пару дюжин моих людей, как это сделали мы… Не уверен, что я смог бы остановиться после убийства двоих.

Габриэль должен был понять, что имел в виду Рик. Он видел его в действии. Видел, что они сотворили в церкви с той группой людей из Терминуса. Он, конечно, об этом не жалел, ведь тогда принял верное решение, которое помогло им выжить. В конечном итоге тогда стоял выбор между их жизнью в относительном спокойствии и чувством вины за убийство людей, которые, если б выжили, не перестали бы преследовать. Так что их смерть была необходимостью ― она помогла сохранить жизни его любимых.

— Я знаю тебя, Рик, — сказал Габриэль. — Знаю, что всё, что ты делаешь, служит во имя защиты твоих людей. Потому что ты несёшь за них ответственность.

Рик наконец посмотрел на Габриэля.

— Да. Только и он такой же. Может быть, он и не заботится обо всех теми же способами, что и я, но в любом случае Ниган обеспечивает их кровом и едой. Они не семья, но он заботится о них в своей манере. Обеспечивает безопасность. И под его крышей очень много людей. У него, конечно, странные способы, однако он пытается воссоздать общество, так же как и мы.

— Твоё отношение к нему изменилось. Ты ему симпатизируешь.

Это было такое преуменьшение, что Рик даже рассмеялся.

— Да, можно и так сказать.

— Как ты считаешь, почему так произошло?

— Из-за… да много почему.

Габриэль сжал предплечье Граймса.

— Рик, у меня чувство, будто ты многое недоговариваешь. Это нормально, но если хочешь, чтобы я попытался понять, тебе стоит быть немного откровеннее.

Сжав переносицу пальцами, Рик вздохнул.

— Многое произошло, с тех пор как я туда переехал. Я никому не говорил, потому что не думал, что меня поймут, да это и не изменило бы ничего.

— Хочешь поделиться чем-нибудь? Сбросить груз с плеч? — воцарилась долгая пауза. — Что бы ты ни сказал, это останется между нами, если захочешь, Рик.

Снова повисла тишина, затем он заговорил.

— Во-первых, похоже, все здесь считают, что Ниган меня насилует. Это не так. В первую же ночь моего пребывания в Святилище он сказал, что не насильник, и доказал, что говорил правду. И не единожды. Он не делал ничего, чего бы я не хотел, не принуждал меня ни к какому физическому взаимодействию. Был один парень — один из его солдат, — который попытался… напасть на меня, за что Ниган его убил.

— Что ты чувствовал по этому поводу? Когда он забрал жизнь, чтобы защитить тебя?

— Я… — господи, у него было слишком много смешанных чувств по этому поводу. — Я был благодарен. Он был так зол, я до этого не видел, чтобы он настолько терял самообладание. Но это меня не напугало. Он забил человека до смерти, а меня это даже не обеспокоило. Я… на самом деле был рад, что он так поступил. Я и сам хотел это сделать. Если б я был на его месте, то сделал бы то же самое. Чёрт, да я однажды поступил точно так же, — Рик сразу вспомнил, как в ту ночь на дороге расправился с человеком, который хотел изнасиловать Карла. Это было так давно, словно прошли столетия.

Габриэль кивнул.

— Это понятно. На тебя напали ― ты хотел защититься. Он тебя уберёг. Показал, хоть и довольно жестоко, что о тебе заботится.

Вот оно. Это странное явление — именно то, что Рик не мог так долго понять и принять: искренне заботившийся о нём Ниган. Но разве каждое его действие буквально не вопило об этом? Да ведь прошлой ночью он практически прямым текстом сам об этом сказал.

― А ещё что-то подобное он делал?

― Убивал ради меня людей?

― Оберегал тебя. Вставал на твою сторону. Показывал, что ты ему небезразличен.

― Он… да. Много чего было. По мелочи. Поступки, которые я… Никто не понял бы, почему он это делал и почему я ему позволял.

― Например?

― Он застрелил ходячего, когда тот напал на меня во время нашей совместной вылазки. Практически на руках отнёс в лазарет, когда тот мужик напал на меня с ножом. Приказал своим парням искать детские вещи для Джудит во время выходок за провизией… — Рик тяжело сглотнул. — Я… кое-что видел, когда мы вместе отправились за припасами… Та кроватка, внутри было просто кровавое месиво… — он невольно передёрнул плечами. — Я никак не мог перестать об этом думать. Представлял, что подобное может и с Джудит произойти, мне снились кошмары, я просыпался в слезах и панике, а он… успокаивал. Обнимал и говорил, что всё с ней будет хорошо. Было много подобных моментов, когда он проявлял заботу и великодушие, а потом я вдруг понял, что мне нравится, когда он рядом, — Рик ощутил, как вспыхнуло лицо от этого признания.

Он слишком долго держал всё в себе, и теперь делиться с кем-то своими наблюдениями было довольно странно.

Габриэль достаточно долго молчал после его признания, поэтому Рик осмелился бросить на священника взгляд. Тот выглядел удивлённым и задумчивым одновременно.

― Он к тебе добр, — наконец произнёс Габриэль. — И ты хочешь, чтобы он смог измениться.

― Именно, — согласился Рик.

― Почему?

― Что ты имеешь в виду? А почему бы мне не желать его трансформации к лучшему? Если б мы сумели каким-то образом договориться, тогда смогли бы построить нечто совместное, нечто более достойное, чем сейчас. Тогда наша группа перестала бы пресмыкаться перед ним… И почему бы мне не желать подобного?

― Не пойми меня неправильно, Рик, — понимающе улыбнулся Габриэль. — Я вовсе не имею в виду, что его изменения не приведут к лучшему для всех нас… Я спрашивал о том, почему конкретно для тебя важны эти перемены.

― Я же тебе только что сказал.

― Сдаётся мне, здесь скрывается нечто большее, — ответил Габриэль. — Думаю, на протяжении всего разговора ты о чем-то умалчивал, и существуют иные причины, почему ты хочешь, чтобы Ниган был способен измениться.

Молчание. Рик даже и предположить не мог, как Габриэлю удалось это понять: либо Граймс был для него открытой книгой, либо тот зрил в корень.

― Рик. Из всего, что ты мне рассказал, можно сделать вывод, что Ниган глубоко внутри довольно разумный человек. Но ты много говорил, как он относится именно к тебе. Мне кажется, если бы ты пришёл сюда, просто чтобы поговорить и разобраться, сможет ли Ниган искупить свои грехи, тогда рассказал бы о немного других его поступках. — Рик вновь ничего не ответил на это, пауза затянулась. — Тебе необязательно в чём-то признаваться, Рик. Но думаю, тебе следует всё это обсудить ещё с кем-нибудь. На мой взгляд, ты немного запутался, прости уж за прямоту.

― Я с ним переспал, — и вот оно ― признание. Однако сильного облегчения он не ощутил, произнеся это.

Габриэль приподнял брови, но особенно впечатлённым не выглядел.

― Почему?

― Потому что хотел. Потому что я… Он не тот, кем казался, а того, кто он на самом деле, я не ненавижу, несмотря даже на то, что мне отвратительны некоторые его поступки.

― Ты что-то к нему чувствуешь, — подытожил спокойно Габриэль.

Рик колебался, инстинктивно желая начать всё отрицать. Хотя это было бы с его стороны глупо, если учесть, что он уже успел рассказать. Да и не хотел он врать Габриэлю.

― Да.

― И хочешь, чтобы он искупил грехи, чтобы не ощущать вину за то, что проникся чувствами к человеку, к которому не должен был.

Несмотря на все свои недостатки, Габриэль был проницательным ублюдком.

― Я… да.

― Ты ведь осознаёшь, Рик, что большинство тебя не поймёт. Даже если вам двоим когда-нибудь удастся наладить такое взаимодействие между группами, чтобы Спасители перестали забирать у нас еду, люди не забудут того, что он сделал.

― Да знаю я, знаю! — Рик зарычал от негодования, проводя ладонью по лицу. — Поэтому я и пришёл сюда. Чтобы ты сказал, что это дерьмовая идея. Сказал, что я сошёл с ума из-за того, что перестал ненавидеть его, и никогда ни в одной параллельной вселенной эта идея не сработает.

― Я не скажу тебе подобного, Рик. Но и что всё будет хорошо — не скажу тоже. Не знаю, возможно ли такое вообще. Но если возможно, тогда оно спасёт очень много жизней. Люди здесь несчастны, Рик. Уверен, ты и так в курсе. Они собираются сплотиться и выступить против Спасителей, вместе с Хиллтопом начать войну.

_Война._ Это слово пугало, оно висело в воздухе, словно раскачивающийся топор. Рик знал, что люди несчастны, но это… было больше, чем он ожидал.

― Если ты сможешь это остановить, если сможешь использовать ваши с ним отношения, чтобы положить конец всему, прежде чем начнётся война… это спасёт много жизней, Рик.

_«Да_, — подумал Граймс, — _если»_.

***

Этим же вечером возвращаясь в Святилище, он размышлял о разговоре со священником. Начало войны со Спасителями сулило большие перемены… Александрийцев было значительно меньше, чем людей Нигана, даже если взять в расчёт Хиллтоп. Чтобы иметь хотя бы призрачный шанс на победу, их должно было быть гораздо больше. Рик задумался, знают ли жители Хиллтопа ещё кого-нибудь, кто смог бы выступить на их стороне в этом противостоянии.

И тогда пришло понимание, что может означать война между их сообществами. Будут человеческие жертвы, причём с обеих сторон. Рик знал, что люди ждут от него убийства Нигана. Чёрт, да за исключением Мишон, Дэрила ― а теперь ещё Габриэля, ― все, должно быть, даже не сомневались, что он хочет его прикончить. С их точки зрения это очевидно. Ведь Ниган убил Гленна и Абрахама, подчинил всю группу себе, стабильно крал у них провизию, да ещё и Рика унижал. Граймс убивал людей за гораздо меньшие прегрешения.

И всё-таки он не желал смерти Нигану. Это было тупо, иррационально, он понимал, что всё продиктовано лишь его странной привязанностью, что явно не было достаточно хорошей причиной, чтобы оставлять в живых настолько опасного, неуравновешенного человека. Но Рик просто не хотел его убивать. Однако какая у него была альтернатива?

Мысленно он представлял их совместное будущее. Такое, где они каким-то образом смогли решить все проблемы и при этом Ниган остался жив и…

_«И что, Рик? Он просто мирно отступит? Вы вместе будете жить поживать да добра наживать?»_

Граймс вздохнул. Припарковавшись и вернув смотрителю ключи от машины, он потёр лицо ладонями и направился в свою комнату. Ладно, эта идея была наивной и чересчур оптимистичной. Габриэль сказал, что он мог бы попытаться использовать их отношения в своих интересах… если, конечно, Ниган действительно что-то к нему чувствовал, тогда, возможно, и прислушался бы. Но даже в этом случае оставалось ещё слишком много недостатков. Ведь то, что Ниган не убил Рика, не означало, что он готов уничтожить всю свою империю, только чтобы его осчастливить. А если даже и так… тогда с чем они в итоге останутся? Рик, очевидно, станет свободен, потому что их соглашение автоматически аннулируется. Если Ниган расторгнет сделки с Александрией и Хиллтопом, тогда в любом случае его потеряет. Так какая ему от этого выгода? Для Нигана тут не было никакого стимула для выполнения подобной просьбы Рика.

Конечно, подумал Граймс, какая-то его часть, которая, кажется, с каждым днём всё больше росла, настаивала, что Нигана он на самом деле бросать не хочет. Мысль о расставании сжимала сердце и заставляла чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Таким образом возникал вопрос, на который Рик должен был ответить хотя бы самому себе: если, не важно как — через войну или мирные переговоры, — однажды Ниган со Спасителями перестанет контролировать их жизни, что тогда случится с их отношениями? Рик точно не останется в Святилище, ни за какие, блять, коврижки. Он скучал по дому, по семье, по детям. И ничто не остановило бы его от возвращения к ним, появись у него шанс.

Однако, несмотря на всё это, он хотел быть с Ниганом. Безумием ли было предполагать, что существовали какие-то варианты, чтобы так или иначе они смогли остаться друг с другом после всего этого? Было ли подобное вообще возможно? Захотел бы Ниган этого, если б Рик поставил выбор между продолжением их отношений взамен на отказ от всего, чего тот добился?

Граймс отогнал размышления, не желая сейчас продолжать обо всём этом думать. В настоящий момент он всё равно не мог ничего сделать. Сейчас ему хотелось лишь лечь и отрубиться хоть ненадолго.

А если это включало Нигана, который выебет его до отключки… Что ж, он был вовсе не против.

Рик в предвкушении распахнул дверь в свою комнату. Прошло уже слишком много времени, с тех пор как он с нетерпением чего-то ждал. Даже если теперь этим чем-то стало ожидание траха с Ниганом.

Сердце провалилось куда-то в желудок, когда Граймс увидел, что комната совершенно пуста. Какого хрена, Ниган? Они же откровенно поговорили вчера ночью, признались, что друг другу небезразличны. Этим утром Ниган почти согласился, чтобы Рик к нему переехал… а теперь даже не появился?

Рик просто кипел от злости, с остервенением сбрасывая ботинки. Он собирался было так же жестоко расправиться и с рубашкой, как вдруг заметил что-то, лежавшее на его неубранной кровати. Это была записка. Он прекратил своё свирепое раздевание, схватил кусок бумаги и быстро пробежался по тексту глазами:

_Рик, раз тебе так неебически понравилась моя кровать, почему бы тогда не заночевать у меня снова?_

Подписи не было, да и необходимость в этом отсутствовала. Рик невольно расплылся в улыбке и быстро направился в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы, однако там его ждал сюрприз: зубная щётка отсутствовала.

Самонадеянный ублюдок.

Граймс поспешил в другой конец фабрики, в покои Нигана, поблагодарив небеса, что охрана пропустила его без лишних претензий. Должно быть, Ниган предупредил, что он придёт.

Рик вошёл в роскошные апартаменты, а там его уже ждал Ниган, распластавшийся на кровати в обтягивающих боксерах, которые концентрировали внимание Рика именно на тех местах, которые хотел Ниган. Граймс вдруг понял, что не сильно против.

― Я знал, что ты придёшь, — лицо Нигана лоснилось удовольствием от произведённого впечатления.

Рик прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать безумную улыбку, которая вот-вот должна была появиться на губах.

― Ну да. Ты же мою ёбаную щётку спиздил.

Ниган рассмеялся, соскользнул с кровати и бесцеремонно вторгся в личное пространство Рика, опуская руки на его бёдра и легко их сжимая.

― Уверен, только поэтому ты и пришёл.

Рик ощутил страстное желание коснуться голой груди Нигана, огладить его мускулы.

― Оральная гигиена очень для меня важна, Ниган, — почти промурлыкал Граймс, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как волна дрожи прокатилась от Нигана к нему, когда он произнёс его имя.

Тот забрался рукой под его футболку со спины, легко царапая ногтями кожу.

― Неужели?

Рик утвердительно замычал, что больше походило на удовлетворённый стон, наконец сдавшись и оглаживая грудь Нигана ладонями. Уголок губ дёрнулся, когда тот издал довольный стон и прижался ближе.

― Знаешь, Рик, я нихуяшеньки тебе не верю. Но раз ты так озабочен оральными проблемами, тогда у меня есть парочка заманчивых идей по этому поводу… — его рокочущий голос оборвался, Ниган самодовольно — как и всегда — поглядел на Рика сверху вниз.

― Боже, какую же ты порой несёшь тупость, — закатил он глаза и потянулся, чтобы коснуться губами губ Нигана. Тот ответил, крепче обнимая и прижимая Граймса к себе, потихоньку толкая спиной к кровати, заставив забраться на матрац и наваливаясь сверху.

― Может быть, Рик, — пробормотал он, обдавая его кожу горячим дыханием, вызывая дрожь желания, — но осмелюсь предположить, что тебе похуй.

И в этом Рик с ним был полностью согласен.


	2. Chapter 2

После этого Рик, как и его зубная щётка, никогда больше не возвращались в прежнюю комнату. На следующее утро после того вечера он, правда, думал, что стоит всё же перебраться обратно, потому что не хотел воспринимать подобное поведение Нигана за намерение окончательно перетащить Граймса к себе. Он отправился в свою маленькую комнату тем же вечером, но обнаружил, что из шкафов пропала вся одежда. На этот раз никакой записки не было — пропавшие пожитки говорили за себя, — поэтому он отправился к Нигану. Вопросительно уставившись на того с порога, он понял, что тот его явно ожидал, судя по чересчур довольному виду.

— Ты что же, просто без спросу перевёз меня сюда? — осведомился Рик, закрывая за собой дверь и подходя к кровати, на которой развалился Ниган.

— А ты что же, хотел остаться в узенькой, как задница девственника, прежней комнате, Рик? Потому что если ты действительно так к ней нахуй прикипел, я рассмотрю возможность дальнейшего проведения своих ночей там. Однако уверен, что моя каморка гораздо уютнее, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Ниган.

— А ты собирался вообще спрашивать, согласен ли я делить с тобой одну комнату? Ты вообще думал о том, что я могу хотеть немного грёбаного личного пространства? Что могу не желать твоего вечного сопения и храпения мне в ухо?

Граймс честно хотел лишь поддразнить его, однако судя по неуверенности, промелькнувшей на лице Нигана, тот не совсем включился в игру.

— Я, блять, не храплю, Рик.

— Иногда храпишь. Если спишь на спине.

Рик склонил голову и присел на кровать рядом. Он ведь не думал… Он понял, что Граймс просто подтрунивает — так ведь?

— Могу вернуть всё твоё говно. Тебе необязательно оставаться. Конечно, это не обязаловка, Рик. Ты ведь это, блять, знаешь. И что не должен делать того, чего не хочешь, так ведь? Блять, — выругался Ниган себе под нос и, поднявшись и подойдя к одному из шкафов, принялся рыться в нём, доставая оттуда вещи Рика.

Бля. Нихера он не понял.

Рик поспешил к нему, обнимая за талию и прижимая к себе как можно ближе.

— Не идиотничай, Ниган. Я же просто пошутил. Не говори, что растерял всё своё чувство юмора.

Ниган развернулся в его руках; мгновенно забытая одежда беспорядочно свисала с полок шкафа.

— Так ты хочешь остаться? Съедемся и будем жить в грязно-развратном гражданском браке? — Ниган расплылся в улыбке, и в глазах промелькнули искорки счастья. Рику было странно от того, что такая незначительная вещь смогла доставить лидеру Спасителей столько радости.

— Не думаю, что это называется «гражданский брак», если мы женаты, — подметил Граймс.

Ниган усмехнулся шире, поднимая лицо Рика за подбородок и прижимаясь своими губами к его.

— Может, и так, детка, но даю тебе, блять, слово, что термин «грязно-развратный» будет присутствовать тут не только в качестве прилагательного. Попомни мои слова.

***

На том и порешили. Рик теперь каждую ночь спал бок о бок с Ниганом. И это было… пожалуй, даже мило. Ему нравилось, что больше не приходилось гадать, придёт ли Ниган к нему вечером. Совместное проживание гарантировало стабильность, надёжность и, конечно, то, что Рик не должен был ассоциировать с подобным человеком, как Ниган, — их ситуацию можно было описать как угодно, но не этими словами. Но ему нравилось, несмотря ни на что, нравилось, что каждую ночь к нему прижималось тёплое тело Нигана, а его тяжёлая рука обнимала поперёк туловища. 

И да — секс был отличным приятным бонусом ко всему этому. 

Вполне возможно, Рик что-то себе напридумывал, был наивным, находился во власти оптимистических заблуждений, но Ниган, кажется… немного смягчился. Совсем чуть-чуть. По крайней мере, так казалось, когда он ошивался рядом. Без сомнения, он оставался тем же суровым мужиком, что и раньше, но чем больше Рик проводил времени рядом, обнимался, разговаривал, тем яснее осознавал, что в глубине души тот способен на большее. 

Практически вся мягкость и человечность Нигана были направлены на Рика или других жён. Но Граймс полагал, что все эти чувства могли бы потенциально распространиться и на других людей. Когда Ниган не жёг лица подчинённых или не разламывал их черепа битой, то казался рассудительным и справедливым человеком. 

Поэтому, взяв на вооружение подобные рассуждения, Рик решил попытаться. Провести своего рода эксперимент, чтобы проверить то, о чём они говорили с Габриэлем. Рик понимал, что предотвратить войну Александрии со Спасителями удастся не сразу. Он не питал иллюзий по поводу того, что сможет подойти к Нигану и любезно попросить освободить Александрию от существующего соглашения. 

Нет, всё должно быть постепенно. Но неотвратимо. Придётся подойти к этой теме осторожно: Ниган должен постепенно смириться с мыслью об их освобождении. 

Во-первых, чтобы не отбирать припасы других общин, Спасители будут вынуждены начать выращивать еду самостоятельно. Как раз подобную перспективу они обсуждали с Мишон ещё пару месяцев назад — до того, как заключили соглашение с Хиллтопом, когда запасы стали стремительно таять. За то время, пока он жил в Святилище, они уже начали работать над выращиванием, пусть в не совсем подходящий сезон — к сожалению, уже стояла поздняя осень, но лучше было бы заранее всё подготовить. И существовало ещё множество растений, которые могли расти зимой, если всё сделать правильно. 

Итак, Рик в один прекрасный день решил обсудить этот вопрос с Ниганом. Они отдыхали в комнате: Граймс читал книгу, а Ниган делал пометки в ежедневнике. 

Время, кажется, было более чем подходящим. 

Рик опустил книгу, аккуратно заложив страницу, и сел рядом с Ниганом на диван, мягко прижавшись к его боку. 

— Что ты постоянно пишешь? — спросил он с искренним любопытством. Ниган много времени проводил за столиком, вокруг всегда были разбросаны листы бумаги, в которые он что-то тщательно записывал. 

— Много всего. Расписание на постах, отслеживаю, на каких работах не хватает людей, записываю, кто куда ездил, какие у нас есть запасы и кто ими обеспечил… всякое такое говно, — ответил Ниган. 

Рик не знал, как преподнести свою идею более обыденно, поэтому просто сказал: 

— Так вы сами не выращиваете еду? Вообще ничего?

Ниган покачал головой и отложил ежедневник на столик. 

— Не-а. Да и ёбаной надобности в этом нет — сам понимаешь. Для этого у нас есть вы, правильно? 

Рик подавил волну гнева, вспыхнувшую от этих слов. Ниган, конечно, сказал это не в привычной самоуверенной манере, но в этом и нужды не было. Напоминания о том, что Спасители рассчитывали на запасы Александрии и других общин, вполне хватило, чтобы вызвать вспышку злости. Однако нападение на Нигана, пусть и словесное, лишь отложило бы желание Нигана прислушиваться к тому, что Рик собирался предложить. 

— Да у вас же полно места на заднем дворе, — подметил Граймс. — И достаточно работников. Фермерство — неплохая работа, я и сам выращивал когда-то… в убежище до Александрии. И хорошо в этом поднаторел, к слову. Я мог бы помочь и подсказать, с чего нужно начать. 

Нигана, кажется, это позабавило. Он прошёлся таким взглядом по его телу, что стало ясно: сейчас Ниган заинтересован отнюдь не в хозяйственных темах. 

— Я представляю, детка. Фермер Рик, вспахивающий ёбаную землю. Ты делал это без футболки, малыш? — Он похотливо улыбнулся, прикусив язык и крепко обнимая за плечи. — Наверняка да, весь такой горячий и потный ухаживал за своим ёбаным урожаем. Готов поспорить: выглядел ты охуенно при этом, слишком…

Рик насмешливо хмыкнул. 

— Ты упускаешь суть, Ниган. 

Тот нетерпеливо фыркнул и, казалось, потерял всякий интерес к разговору, когда понял, что он не приведёт каким-то образом к послеобеденному сексу на диване. 

— Тогда в чём суть, Рик? Мы, по-твоему, должны разбить тут райский сад прямо на пороге наступления зимы? Мы вроде как не нуждаемся в лишней пище, как ты — я уверен — успел, блять, заметить. 

Рик вздохнул, стараясь справиться с возникшим раздражением. 

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, Ниган, что… еды слишком много не бывает, особенно в наши дни. Что, если всё закончится? Даже в ёбаных общинах. Ты никогда не производил впечатление человека, который рассчитывает только на других как в вопросе кормления, так и других вещей. 

Ниган удивлённо уставился на него. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что начнёшь испытывать нехватку пикапов, Рик? Потому что это дерьмо не прокатит. Я правда не хочу проебать то, что есть между нами сейчас, только потому, что твои люди не могут выполнить свою часть сделки. 

Рик отчаянно потёр лицо. 

— Всё не так. У нас всё в порядке. Я просто… Бля, не знаю. Подумал, что это неплохая идея. — Он предпринял попытку уйти, но Ниган схватил его за запястье, заставив остаться на диване. 

— Чёрт. Бля, Рик. — Он вздохнул, лицо смягчилось. — Прости. Веду себя как мудак. Я не… Это неплохая идея. Я не говорю «нет». Думаю, мне просто нужно это переварить. В этом никогда не было необходимости, но… полагаю, это не значит, что впредь всё будет, блять, оставаться так же, понимаешь? 

Рик медленно моргнул, поражённый внезапной переменой настроения Нигана. 

— Так ты подумаешь? 

Тот слегка печально посмотрел на него. 

— Да, Рик. Ничего не буду обещать, но я подумаю. 

Граймс не удержался от улыбки. 

— Хорошо.

***

Впервые с тех пор, как Ниган появился в его жизни, Рик почувствовал себя почти нормально. Изнутри всё ещё грызла совесть, а знание о том, что готовится в Александрии, давило на него, но по большей части ему удалось отделить горе и беспокойство от чувств, которые он испытывал к Нигану. 

— Что за собрание? 

Рик остановился на пороге собственного дома, увидев большую группу людей, собравшихся в гостиной. Дэрил прислонился к противоположной от входа стене, а рядом, к удивлению Рика, был Иисус. Розита, Тара, Юджин и Аарон также присутствовали в комнате, как и Карл, сидевший на диване рядом с Мишон, которая поднялась на ноги, приглашая его войти. 

— Хорошо, что ты пришёл, Рик. Иисус хочет нам что-то рассказать. Думаю, ты тоже захочешь это услышать. 

Граймс закрыл дверь, присоединившись к остальным. Он встал у дивана, положив руку Карлу на плечо в знак приветствия. 

— Карл, всё хорошо? — задал он вопрос больше для приветствия, чем из-за серьёзного беспокойства о том, что происходит вокруг: никто вроде бы не казался расстроенным. 

Сын склонил голову, глянув на него из-под шляпы. 

— Да, всё в порядке, пап. Всё в норме.

Рик кивнул и обратил взор на Иисуса.

— Так о чём ты хотел рассказать? 

Тот, отлипнув от стены, прошёл в центр гостиной: 

— О Спасителях. А точнее о том, как мы можем их победить. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Рик, сердце которого вдруг пропустило удар. 

— Как вы все знаете, Хиллтоп тоже заключил сделку с ними, — продолжил Иисус. — Но они не единственные такие умные. Есть ещё группа людей с большой численностью, оружием и силой. Я подумал, если мы пойдём к ним, поговорим с их лидером, тогда они могут согласиться помочь нам в борьбе со Спасителями. 

Недоверие медленно растеклось внутри. Рик уже довольно долго опасался контактировать с другими группами, не после произошедшего. Теперь он был предельно осторожен при пересечении чужих территорий. В прошлый раз, когда они пытались получить помощь от другой группы, всё привело к тому, что они напали на блокпост Спасителей, а нападение — к тому, что есть здесь и сейчас. 

— О скольких людях мы говорим? 

— Не уверен насчёт конкретного числа, но их действительно много. Пятьдесят, может быть. И все они тренированы, в отличие от Хиллтопа. И вооружены. 

— По поводу Хиллтопа, — перебил Рик. — Вы будете участвовать? Грегори согласен с нами работать?

— Эм… Ну, Мэгги, Саша и Энид точно займут нашу сторону. Грегори… Не стану врать — его нужно будет убедить. Он до мозга костей трус, и даже если мир между ним и Спасителями довольно шаток, ни он, ни его люди не готовы сражаться, — смущённо признал Иисус. — Но, думаю, мы сможем их подготовить. Обучить, как нужно сражаться. Я видел, на что способна эта группа. Мэгги и Саша согласны. Они уже работают с людьми из Хиллтопа, поэтому осмелюсь высказать уверенность, что хиллтоповцы согласятся обучаться с или без одобрения Грегори. Да и в последнее время Мэгги там практически взяла всю власть в свои руки. 

Сражаться. Как на войне. Войне между ними и Спасителями. Рик почувствовал, что во рту пересохло. 

— Подумай об этом, Рик, — заговорила Мишон. — Мы можем восстать. Сражаться. До этого нас останавливала малочисленность, однако если мы объединимся с Хиллтопом и другой общиной, тогда у нас появится шанс. Мы сможем попытаться вновь стать свободными. 

Рик с трудом подавил панику, поднимавшуюся изнутри и сжимавшую горло. Он никогда не сможет забыть предыдущую войну между его группой и другой общиной. То, как Губернатор проломил ворота тюрьмы с помощью танка, сколько они потеряли тогда людей, как им пришлось бежать из-под обломков их импровизированного убежища, чтобы затем быть разделёнными на очень долгий промежуток времени и воссоединиться лишь при не менее ужасных обстоятельствах в Терминусе. 

А ведь то была лишь одна община. И Вудбери не было похоже на Святилище даже отдалённо. Рик видел и размах строения, и количество людей — и как знать, сколько ещё у них было блокпостов? Спасители, которые регулярно забирали у остальных общин припасы, были отлично оснащены, чтобы противостоять любой угрозе, пришедшей извне. Даже если к Александрии и Хиллтопу прибавилась бы третья община, победа над Ниганом и его людьми всё равно казалась довольно маловероятной. 

И тут же вставал вопрос о том, что случится с Ниганом, если им всё же удастся победить…

— Рик? Ты немногословен. Собираешься поделиться тем, что гоняешь в голове?

Голос Мишон выдернул его из раздумий в реальность, где люди в маленькой гостиной внимательно смотрели на него. Они ожидали его согласия, одобрения на восстание, начало войны, поддержки сражения вопреки всему, как и всегда. 

Рик не был уверен, что в этот раз сможет дать им то, что они так хотели. 

— Я… не знаю, — сказал он, переведя взгляд на Мишон и пытаясь мысленно дать ей понять, чего так опасался. 

— Да это чушь собачья! Я же говорила вам, что он не захочет! Говорила, что он нам не нужен! Мы и сами справимся! 

Рик резко повернул голову к источнику возмущения: Розита. Она поднялась на ноги со своего места рядом с Тарой и сердито посмотрела на Граймса. 

— Я не говорю «нет». Я просто… не думаю, что кто-либо из вас действительно понимает, против чего собирается сражаться, — начал он, но Розита его перебила: 

— Херня, всё мы понимаем! Я была там! Я, Юджин, Мишон, Карл, Дэрил, Аарон… все мы были там той ночью. И знаем, кто они такие и на что способны.

В её глазах пылал огонь возмездия, однако Рик видел там и боль — она всё ещё скорбела по Абрахаму.

— Тогда все должны понимать, что просто собрать группы может быть недостаточно, — настаивал Рик. — Я живу там уже несколько месяцев и видел, сколько людей у них в главном комплексе. Не говоря уже о блокпостах, о которых мы не знаем почти ничего. И теперь, когда нам удалось убить всех в одном, уверен, остальные они подготовили как следует. 

— Знаешь, как это звучит? Просто жалким оправданием. Иисус только что бросил целую группу людей, готовых помочь, прямо к нашим ногам, а ты всё ещё хочешь завернуться в одеялко и продолжать быть сучкой Нигана. 

От этих слов Рик вскипел, стиснув зубы. Он уже привык, что люди Нигана воспринимали его именно так, однако чтобы в его группе… Не просто друзья — люди, которых он считал семьёй. 

Мишон решила вмешаться в диалог. 

— Рик не хочет лишний раз рисковать, не хочет, чтобы мы взяли ношу, которую неспособны унести. Он не хочет больше никого терять. — Она коснулась его руки пальцами. — Рик, я понимаю. Правда понимаю. И мне потребовалось время, чтобы понять, почему мы сразу не начали сопротивляться. Но теперь я всё осознала. Мы просто не могли. Но теперь можем. Знаю, что справимся. То, что происходит из-за Спасителей… пройдёт ещё немного времени — и они обнажат свою звериную натуру. Кто-то может просто сказать невпопад или переступить черту… И мы вновь кого-нибудь потеряем. Мы просто не можем так дальше жить. 

Она была права. Рик знал, что права. Но страх его никуда не делся.

***

В конечном итоге Рик согласился попробовать. Иисус отвёл их группу в противоположную от Хиллтопа сторону — в место под названием Королевство. 

И оно было… неожиданным, если не сказать больше. Когда Иисус сообщил Рику название общины, он ещё на этой стадии должен был догадаться, что всё окажется немного странным. Однако чтобы настолько…

Всё началось довольно безобидно. Солидное, окружённое стенами сообщество. Когда они вошли, Рик увидел вокруг действительно много людей. Тут было разбито много садов, группы малолетних детей практиковались в стрельбе из лука, взрослые в экипировке бегали организованным строем. Рик признал, что зрелище впечатляло. Ещё там были лошади… Казалось, люди в этой общине использовали их в качестве альтернативы машинам и поискам топлива. 

А потом они встретились с главным. 

Королевство строилось вокруг старой школы, а их лидер — Король Иезекииль (как им представил Иисус) — ожидал их в аудитории. Он сидел на троне, стоявшем на сцене, а вокруг стояли четыре стражника и тигр, настоящий, живой зверь, лежавший у ног. 

Рик даже не знал, что думать. Часы спустя, возвращаясь в Святилище, он по-прежнему не мог уместить всё это в голове. Иезекииль говорил в странной высокопарной манере, напоминавшей Рику старые фильмы о Короле Артуре, люди обращались к нему «Ваше Величество», и да — Рику всё ещё с трудом удавалось осознать наличие живого тигра. 

С некоторой горечью он подумал, что его люди в Александрии едва сводят концы с концами, а этот Король имел достаточно пропитания, чтобы прокормить тигра. 

Но он, конечно, об этом не говорил. Чувствовал, что для первого знакомства это было бы чересчур агрессивно. Особенно — когда они пытались заключить союз. 

Ещё более интересным событием, помимо встречи с тигром, стало узнавание одного из стражников Короля — это был Морган. 

Рик не видел его уже очень давно, с тех пор как они «познакомились» с Ниганом. Он отделился от группы в поисках пропавшей Кэрол. Увидеть его живым и здоровым стало огромным облегчением. Рик, правда, предполагал, что Морган умер, но был рад, что ошибся. 

Как оказалось, Иезекииль не слишком-то горел желанием вступать в войну. Он спорил, злился, что Иисус рассказал об их соглашении со Спасителями. Однако после некоторых уговоров Король сообщил, что ему нужно как следует всё обдумать. Он признался, что в последнее время отношения со Святилищем у сообщества напряжённые — настолько, что двое его людей пали жертвами жестокости Спасителей. Он не любил войну и ясно дал это понять, но понимал, что иногда необходимо предпринимать решительные шаги. 

Когда Рик заверил его, что время ещё есть, что ничего не произойдёт мгновенно, Король, казалось, расслабился. В итоге они договорились, что Король пришлёт кого-то из своих людей с Иисусом через два дня, чтобы обсудить своё решение с Риком и остальными. 

Граймс в кои-то веки ушёл с чувством облегчения. Прямо сейчас ничего не происходило, у него всё ещё было время. Время, чтобы выяснить, что, блять, ему делать, дабы избежать смертей тех, кто ему небезразличен.

Другая часть его группы была не в восторге от встречи. Он до сих пор слышал отголоски слов Дэррила, сказанных перед отъездом Рика в Святилище: 

— Знаю, ты не хочешь этого слышать, мужик, но так нужно. Я помню, как ты отзывался о нём раньше. И я понимаю… пытаюсь понять. Но ты не должен позволять этому дерьму туманить свой грёбаный рассудок. 

Чувство вины грызло Рика, когда он думал о том, что пережили его друзья, в то время как он был в Святилище. Страх каждый раз, когда Спасители приходили за припасами, всеобщее беспокойство, что еды не хватит, что будет недостаточно боеприпасов, недостаточно всего, когда они уйдут, насытившись. 

И вот сейчас Рик вновь возвращался к человеку, который был за всё это ответственен. 

Когда он появился в Святилище, была уже глубокая ночь. В темноте фабрика казалась довольно жутким местом, которое заставляло Рика нервничать: холодные бетонные стены, пустые коридоры, а залы без суеты рабочих казались могилами. Когда Рик вошёл в комнату, Ниган ещё не спал: он читал в свете мерцающей свечи. Прежде чем подняться и сказать что-то Граймсу, он осторожно заложил страницу кусочком бумаги. 

— Тебя не было охуительно долго, Рик, — сказал он, взяв его за руку и притягивая ближе. Ниган не выглядел сердито, да и не было у Граймса никакого комендантского часа, но сегодня он явно задержался дольше обычного. 

— Я, м-м-м… Мы пошли с Карлом на вылазку и встряли из-за ходячих, поэтому задержался. 

Взгляд Нигана прошёлся вверх-вниз по всему телу, Рик почувствовал себя голым. 

— Встряли на вылазке? А выглядишь так, будто весь день конфетки ел, Рик. Чистый такой и пахнешь вкусно.

Он склонился к его шее и коснулся кожи губами, заставив вздрогнуть. 

— Я, э… Принял там душ. Тебе же больше воды достанется, — пробормотал он. 

Пожалуйста, купись на это, прошу, купись…

Ниган весело хмыкнул ему на ухо. 

— Подготовил себя для меня, Рик? — промурчал Ниган, скользя рукой по его телу вниз и вжимая его бёдра в свои. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я не против, когда ты принимаешь здесь душ. Скорее, очень даже «за». Ведь тогда я могу запрыгнуть к тебе и немного тебя помыть, перед тем как снова запачкаю. 

Ниган сжал его задницу, дыхание перехватило. 

— В следующий раз постараюсь не забыть, — выдохнул Рик. 

А потом его принялись подталкивать назад до тех пор, пока он не упал на матрас, положив голову в изголовье кровати. Ниган забрался сверху и вжал его запястьями в покрывало, в глазах появился голодный огонёк. Дыхание щекотало кожу шеи, пока Ниган нетерпеливо раздевал его, бросая вещи на пол. 

Рик же был более спокоен, или, если честно, ему просто нравилось дразнить Нигана при каждом удобном случае. Он остановил его руки, когда тот принялся раздеваться. 

— Позволь мне. 

Граймсу нравилось, как мгновенно потемнели глаза Нигана от его слов, как бёдра, казалось, сами собой прижались к его обнажённой плоти, заставив застонать от грубости натянувшейся в паху ткани. Он не спеша раздел Нигана, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением пальцев к постепенно обнажавшейся коже. Он проследил очертания члена через трусы горячей ладонью, ощущая этот притягательный жар, и неосознанно облизнулся. Притянув к себе Нигана, Рик забрался рукой под резинку его боксеров. 

— Не могу, блять, дождаться, когда ты наконец войдёшь в меня. 

Ниган задрожал, дёрнувшись бедрами в ладонь Рику. 

Он заметил, что каждый раз Ниган старался не спешить, когда дело доходило до растягивания. Рик не знал: то ли потому, что Нигану просто нравился сам процесс, то ли он старался принести ему как можно больше удовольствия таким образом. Как бы то ни было, Рик был не против… Совершенно не возражал он и против того, чтобы Ниган осторожно перевернул его на живот, склонился к нему, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и влажно целовал плечи, а мокрые пальцы кружили вокруг его входа, потирая его и немного погружаясь внутрь, вытягивая из Рика тихие, жаждущие стоны. 

И когда два скользких пальца наконец глубоко вошли в него, поглаживая изнутри вкруговую, только тогда амплитуда движений ускорилась. Рик уже начал терять терпение, отчаянно желая, чтобы Ниган дотронулся до того заветного места, которое, казалось, намеренно избегал. Рик приподнялся на коленях, подаваясь бёдрами назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Нигана и трахая себя ими до тех пор, пока ему не удалось найти нужный угол входа, — и тогда он закричал громко и сладострастно.

Ниган практически мурлыкал, наблюдая, как Граймс жадно скользит на его пальцах. Затем он вдруг разом убрал руку и пристроился членом к его входу. 

— Готов, Рик? — пропел он. 

Рик практически раздражённо зарычал, но рык перешёл в жаждущий стон. 

— Да, да. Хочу тебя, прошу, Ниган. 

Ниган скользнул членом внутрь, а потом Рика потянули назад — и он оказался на его коленях, спиной прижимаясь к груди Нигана. Сам он упирался в спинку кровати. Внезапная смена позиции заставила голову кружиться, Рик немного растерялся. 

— Чт-что ты?..

Ниган одобрительно замычал ему в ухо, вызывая дрожь в теле. Колени Нигана скользнули между ног Рика, раздвигая их шире, тёплое влажное дыхание щекотало шею. 

— Просто захотелось сегодня немного поменяться местами, шериф.

Рик уже закатил было глаза на эту кличку, но Ниган вдруг дёрнул бёдрами вверх, погружаясь в него глубже. 

— Б-блять… — заскулил Рик, слыша, как жалко и надтреснуто прозвучал собственный голос. 

Ниган медленно поглаживал ладонями вниз по его телу, мучительно медленно по сравнению с начавшимися быстрыми движениями бёдер. Он заскользил руками вверх по внутренней стороне бёдер Рика, дразня его, пока не достиг яиц, сжав их в кулаке, а затем пальцами коснулся мокрого места, где их тела соединялись. У Рика совершенно перехватило дыхание, а руки Нигана уже заскользили выше, поглаживая живот и грудь, задевая соски, терзая их пальцами, пока те не затвердели и не покраснели под прикосновениями Нигана. Он покусывал мягкую мочку Рика. 

— Посмотри на себя, Рик, — выдохнул он. — Нет, правда. Хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на себя. Увидел, какое ты из себя сейчас представляешь прекрасное зрелище. 

Рик ощутил, как румянец заливает щёки, и опустил взгляд. Ниган всё ещё обнимал его: одна рука обвивала талию, а другой он прижимал его к себе за грудь, не переставая трахать. 

— Ты выглядишь так охуенно вкусно, я даже не знаю, куда себя деть. Ты сейчас настолько раскрыт… Если бы сейчас кто-то вошёл к нам, перед ним предстала бы великолепная картина. — Рик ощутил, как горит лицо, и прикрыл глаза, откидываясь головой на плечо Нигана и не сдерживая стонов. Ниган вторил ему тише на ухо, голос его — низкий рокот, пробирающий до костей. — Ты так охуительно краснеешь, когда возбуждён — меня это дико заводит. Сейчас ты тоже весь красный по грудь, ноги твои широко раздвинуты для меня… — Он склонил голову и облизал изгиб его шеи. — Твой член уже течёт, это так, блять, горячо, я хочу попробовать этот вкус на язык. 

И потом Ниган опустил руку ему на член, поглаживая и скользя, и Рик просто не был в состоянии сдержать вскрик, покинувший его губы. Он отчаянно пытался удержаться за что-то: простыни, или изголовье кровати, или Нигана, — а потом кончил, пачкая жаром и влагой кулак Нигана, пока тот продолжал дрочить ему и вбиваться в задницу. Кажется, оргазм Рика подтолкнул Нигана к кульминации, поэтому он, задыхаясь и постанывая ему на ухо, принялся вбиваться в него отчаянно, выстанывая его имя вперемешку с проклятьями, — и излился в него, крепко прижимая к себе и впиваясь пальцами в пылавшую кожу. 

Рик расслабленно откинулся на Нигана, голова безвольно моталась по его плечу, тела были скользкими и липкими от пота. Ниган отпустил член Рика и потянулся пальцами к своему рту, слизывая всю сперму. Рик застонал от этого зрелища, зарываясь пылающим лицом в шею Нигана.


	3. Chapter 3

Ниган проснулся от солнечного света, льющегося в окно. Рик тихо посапывал ему в плечо. Он гортанно, довольно замычал, притягивая его за бёдра поближе к себе, наслаждаясь его теплом. Вновь закрыв глаза, он принялся кончиками пальцев поглаживать спину и плечи Рика. Стоило признать, что было охуенно приятно вот так просыпаться снова с кем-то под боком, чувствовать тепло чужого тела, жавшегося к нему. Теперь, когда это ощущение вернулось к нему после стольких лет, Ниган мог с уверенностью сказать, что скучал.

Он осыпал поцелуями макушку Рика, ощущая, как тот зашевелился, просыпаясь от его прикосновений.

― Утречко, Рик.

Тот издал тихое, ещё сонное мычание и пробормотал:

― Доброе утро, Ниган. ― Практически сразу попытавшись уснуть вновь, глубже зарываясь кудрявой головой в подушку.

_«Милый ленивый ублюдок»_, ― подумал Ниган с нежностью. Прежде чем скатиться с кровати, он поцеловал Рика в губы на прощание, посмеиваясь над последовавшим за этим протестующим мычанием. Что-то внутри дрогнуло, когда он заметил, как Рик принялся шарить рукой по кровати с его стороны, будто ожидая, что Ниган вернётся.

И он хотел. О боже, как же ему хотелось увильнуть от своих обязанностей, связаться с Саймоном по рации, сказать, что теперь на целый день он большая шишка, и забраться обратно в тёплую постель к Рику. Провести день в сонной неге и занятиях сексом. Он уже представлял себе это: целый день только для них двоих, никаких переживаний, что Рик отправился в очередную опасную вылазку за едой для Александрии, или забот о Святилище. Ленивый день в постели. Мысль была настолько соблазнительной, что Ниган даже почти сделал шаг к кровати, но вовремя опомнился и покачал головой.

_«Всё, ради чего ты работал, всё то время, которое потратил на строительство Святилища и устройство общества Спасителей… и ты хочешь забить на всё ради обнимашек? Охуенно жалкое намерение. Обуздай это дерьмо. Он хорошо ёбется, тебе нравится проводить с ним время, блять, о’кей, да. Но не смей, блять, размякать»._

Стряхнув мысли, Ниган направился в ванную, надеясь, что пар и горячая вода помогут прояснить голову. Слишком часто в последнее время он ловил себя на том, что думает о Рике практически с одержимостью, будто мозг зафиксировался на этом человеке ― и это было само собой разумеющимся обстоятельством. Ниган знал, что это было слишком опасно. Рискованно было привязываться подобным образом. Вообще к кому бы то ни было, но в особенности ― к Рику, чьё сердце принадлежало его семье и друзьям в Александрии.

Ниган позволил голове опустеть, и в течение нескольких блаженных минут единственное, о чём думал ― это горячая вода, массирующая его напряжённые плечи, и как же он был благодарен, что в его распоряжении были люди, способные этой водой обеспечить.

Глаза Нигана были закрыты, но он почувствовал порыв холодного воздуха на разгорячённой коже, когда дверь ванной открылась. Распахнув глаза, он увидел стоящего напротив Рика, всё ещё сонного с виду, но теперь ещё и голого, что вызывало определённые желания. У Нигана перехватило дыхание, Рик шагнул вперёд к нему под душ, прижимаясь своим телом и позволяя воде обдать кожу. Он провёл пятернёй по влажным кудрям, убирая их со лба.

― Ты ведь не против, если я присоединюсь? Не успел вчера принять душ после, агх… того, чем мы занимались, ― усмехнулся он и потянулся к шампуню ― шампуню Нигана с любимым ароматом сандалового дерева ― и вылил немного на руку, принявшись втирать в волосы. Ниган слегка улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху.

― Вовсе нет, детка. Любой ёбаный шанс увидеть тебя голым меня более чем устраивает.

Рик закатил на это глаза, а Ниган уже зарылся пальцами в его волосы, вспенивая шампунь. Они принялись неторопливо намыливать друг друга, а потом Ниган вдруг обнаружил, что крепко прижимает Рика к себе, покрывая поцелуями его мокрые плечи, вдыхая вкусный аромат мыла и чистой кожи. Господи, он мог бы продолжать это весь грёбаный день ― только он и Рик в дымке горячего душа, гладкая мокрая кожа и тепло. Было легко представить, что во всём мире остались только они вдвоём, и Ниган вдруг подумал, что был бы совершенно _не против_ такого расклада.

― Бля, ты теперь пахнешь, как я, ― прохрипел Ниган в шею Рику, заставив того вздрогнуть и прижаться к скользкому телу позади. ― Чёрт побери, это так горячо, ты в курсе?

Рик завёл руку назад и сжал бедро Нигана.

― Думаю, ты всё что угодно посчитаешь горячим, если к этому буду причастен я, ― пробормотал он, и Ниган низко рассмеялся ему на ухо.

― Ты сегодня дерзкий ублюдок, да? ― Ниган толкнулся бёдрами в его задницу ― доказательство слов Рика потёрлось о его поясницу.

― Просто называю вещи своими именами, Ниган.

Ниган обнял Рика за талию, другой рукой проскальзывая ниже, обхватывая его полувставший член, который заинтересованно дёрнулся в ладони.

― Неужели, малыш? Что ж, что-то мне подсказывает, что тебя всё со мной связанное тоже чертовски заводит.

Рик застонал, когда Ниган принялся поглаживать член, мгновенно расслабляясь в его руках. Ниган довольно замычал, втянув запах его мокрых волос.

Ебись оно конём. Пусть не день в кровати только вдвоём, но это был чертовски хороший способ начать утро.

***

После того как они вылезли из душа, высушились и оделись, Ниган поцеловал Рика на прощание. Щёки того всё ещё пылали, и не только от горячей воды. Ему пришлось сдержаться, чтобы поцелуй остался коротким прикосновением губ и не превратился в жадное поглощение Рика снова. У обоих сегодня были дела, требующие решения в конце-то концов. Граймс сегодня собирался на одиночную вылазку, против чего Ниган с каждым разом всё больше и больше возражал. Он ненавидел саму идею того, чтобы Рик отправлялся куда-то один, и не позволял делать это часто. Ниган верил в действенность системы работы с напарником, но уже пообещал, что не будет больше отправлять Рика на вылазки со своими людьми, а поездки каждый день до Александрии были бы слишком накладными.

Он подумывал предложить одного из своих парней исключительно в качестве прикрытия, но тут возникали проблемы. Рик не доверял никому из Спасителей и не видел в них ничего, кроме угрозы. И как бы ни доверял Ниган некоторым своим солдатам, которые, он точно знал, не допустили бы, чтобы что-то случилось с Риком… он также мог с лёгкостью представить, какой гнев вызовет у своих людей, если прикажет им помогать собирать продовольствие для Александрии в помощь Граймсу.

Не то чтобы они были бы неправы, подвергая подобное его решение сомнению. Чёрт, да он и сам понимал, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Рик Граймс научился делать это: превращать его в тупицу, делающего тупые вещи, принимающего глупые, бессмысленные решения, грозившие разрушить всё, ради чего он работал. И это пугало его до смерти.

Всё, что ему необходимо сейчас ― это разнообразие, подумал Ниган. Маленький отдых от своего дорогого мужа. Только когда он встретился с Саймоном и другими управленцами, чтобы составить расписание на неделю и поговорить об улучшениях, которые они собирались внедрять в Святилище, Ниган понял, что в последнее время так или иначе постоянно думал о Рике. Саймон внимательно выслушал его предложение, сложив длинные пальцы.

― _Сад…_ Ниган? ― спросил он недоверчиво. ― Хочешь заняться сельским хозяйством? _Сейчас?_ Когда у нас есть три общины, поставленные раком?

― Да, Саймон, ― медленно выговорил Ниган, будто бы объясняя малышу, почему небо голубое. ― Сад. Необходимо начать выращивать еду. Почему мы раньше не начали этого делать? Это просто гигантская ёбаная оплошность, как я считаю. ― Саймон смотрел на него так, будто это ёбаная шутка и сейчас Ниган скажет, что пора смеяться. Это было немного оскорбительно. ― Ты считаешь, что у нас дохуя еды, Саймон? Тебе нравится жрать… какую они там херню сегодня подавали? Я учуял запах этой отравы и предположил бы, что это была старая кукуруза со сливками и собачьими консервами.

Саймон фыркнул.

― Теперь тебя заботит, как питаются работяги, босс? Брак сделал тебя мягкосердечным?

Саймон, конечно, шутил, ведь они были достаточно близки, чтобы он мог себе такое позволить, но Нигана это всё равно взбесило, аж волосы встали дыбом ― возможно, потому что это замечание было слишком близко к правде.

― Думаю, тебе следует быть осмотрительнее в том, кого называешь мягкосердечным, Саймон, ― рявкнул он. ― Я пытаюсь подготовить нас к любым непредсказуемым последствиям, если вдруг начнётся какое-то дерьмо с одним из сообществ. Помнишь, как недавно сады Королевства были заражены каким-то паразитом? Да, это может случиться снова. Не хочу, чтобы мы сидели на жопах ровно и полностью зависели от них.

Саймон откинулся в кресле, поднимая руки в раскаянии.

― Ты прав, прав. Прости, босс. Это отличная идея. Займёмся прямо сейчас.

Ниган расслабил плечи, довольный исходом.

― Отлично. Просто заебись.

После встречи с Саймоном Ниган направился в комнату, где его жёны проводили большую часть времени. Они могли свободно передвигаться по Святилищу, конечно, Нигану и в голову не приходило держать их как пленниц, но они всё равно предпочитали оставаться в гостиной, которую он для них организовал. Святилище было не самым живописным местом, а в гостиной у них было много развлечений: видеокассеты, книги, настольные игры, карты, доставка еды в любое время, маленький, но хорошо забитый напитками бар. Ниган делал всё возможное, чтобы они были довольны. Он воспринимал обязанности мужа серьёзно и пытался предотвратить любое недовольство.

Конечно, всё это вылетело в трубу, когда случилась хуйня с Марком и Эмбер.

Ниган вошёл в гостиную, встречаемый кивками и приветственными взмахами, и направился прямиком к Эмбер. Свернувшись в кресле калачиком, она читала и потягивала вино. Ниган сел рядом, и Эмбер, поколебавшись, отложила книгу.

― Привет, дорогая. У тебя всё хорошо? ― Он старался быть более сдержанным с ней после того инцидента с Марком, потому что измены его бесили, а ещё потому что знал, как она этим расстроена. Прошло уже несколько недель, он старался не давить, но раз уж она передумала и решила остаться с ним, сейчас было самое время подвести итог.

Эмбер сделала маленький глоток вина.

― Ты всегда спрашиваешь это в последнее время, когда приходишь, ― пробормотал она.

― Ну я, блять, беспокоюсь, Эмбер. Если ты жалеешь о том, что осталась со мной, если хочешь вернуться к Марку… Я, блять, пойму, милая моя. Но тебе необходимо высказать это, чтобы я знал.

― Я… не жалею, ― со вздохом сказала она. ― Если бы хотела вернуться к нему, то сделала бы это до того, как ты спалил ему половину лица.

В её голосе прозвучали обвинительные нотки, которые не понравились Нигану, но он промолчал. Естественно, она знала, что произойдёт, реши остаться тут после измены, однако от этого, вероятно, ей было не легче видеть обгоревшее лицо бывшего бойфренда.

― Тогда что же тебе надо, дорогая? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не собираюсь просить о том, чего ты не хочешь, но скучаю по тебе в моей постели. И вот поэтому… именно поэтому ты всё ещё, блять, тут, ― напомнил Ниган. ― Я понимаю, что неохота возвращаться к работе за баллы, но если тебе кажется, что ебаться со мной тебе больше не хочется, тогда, думаю, нам придётся заключить новую сделку. Мне, блять, не нужны тут люди, которые не хотят здесь находиться. И ты это прекрасно знаешь, дорогая.

― Знаю, ― ответила Эмбер. ― И я хочу здесь находиться. Я просто… чувствую себя виноватой в том, что случилось с Марком, а я всё ещё тут… ― Она вздохнула. ― Мне просто нужно немного времени.

Ниган кивнул.

― Хорошо. Я дам тебе его. ― Он поднялся, позволив ей вернуться к книге. ― Но, Эмбер, не смей чувствовать ёбаной вины за это говно. Мы живём в суровом, блять, мире, и не смей винить себя за то, что о себе заботишься. Я встречал слишком много людей, которые напрасно проживали тяжёлую жизнь, потому что чувствовали себя дерьмово из-за того, что заботились о себе.

Эмбер кивнула, словно обдумывая его слова, и он оставил её переваривать услышанное, направившись к дивану и устраиваясь между Тесс и Таней. Тесс положила ноги ему на колени, а Таня прижалась боком.

― Давно не виделись, ― заметила Таня, поглаживая его колено. ― Больше недели прошло. Вы с мужем наконец решили устроить медовый месяц или типа того? ― Они с Тесс, однако, дразняще улыбались, и он обнял их за плечи.

― По правде говоря, да. ― Больше недели? Неужели правда так долго? Ниган даже не заметил, как пролетело время. И вдруг в голову закралась непрошенная мысль: _«Не потому ли это, что тебе так охуенно нравится Рик? И потому что ты точно знаешь, что нравишься ему тоже»._

― Что я говорила! ― Таня бросила злорадный взгляд на Фрэнки в другой конец комнаты. ― Всё, я сегодня выбираю фильм! Говорила же, что он ёбет Рика!

Фрэнки застонала и показала Тане язык, пока Ниган растерянно смотрел на это представление.

― Какого хуя?

― Они заключили пари, ― объяснила Тесс, поглаживая его по волосам. ― Таня была уверена, что ты отсутствуешь, потому что Рик наконец дал тебе зелёный свет. А Фрэнки уверяла, что такого никогда не случится.

Ниган разразился лающим смехом.

― Никогда не недооценивай мои навыки соблазнения, дорогая! ― обратился он к Фрэнки, на что она послала его на три буквы, что заставило его рассмеяться ещё громче. ― Эй, мне ведь удалось убедить всех вас со мной трахаться, не так ли?

― Да, но мы не были лидерами группы, которую ты терроризируешь. И мы тут только ради бонусов, ― внезапно вмешалась со своего места Шерри, сидевшая в кресле напротив Фрэнки.

― Что, не считаешь мой член бонусом, Шерри? Я, чёрт возьми, припоминаю парочку раз, когда ты получала от него ёбаное удовольствие.

― Всё верно, ― небрежно пожала она плечами. ― И оно того, очевидно, стоит, раз я всё ещё здесь, не так ли?

― У меня складывается впечатление, что ты ко мне сегодня особенно агрессивна, Шерри, ― задумчиво протянул Ниган. ― Уверена, что не хочешь развода? Помчишься обратно к своему Дуайтику?

Шерри насмешливо фыркнула на его поддразнивания.

― Думаю, я останусь. Но это всё из-за бурбона. Никогда не любила эту ёбаную систему работы за баллы, ― фыркнула она под нос. ― Никогда бы не подумала, что стану постапокалиптической содержанкой, но поглядите-ка на меня теперь.

Ниган злобно усмехнулся, встал с дивана и подошёл к Шерри, тяжело опёршись на подлокотник её кресла.

― А ты ведь такая и есть, не правда ли? Полагаю, это делает меня папочкой. Собираешься теперь называть меня так, Шерри?

Шер разразилась хохотом.

― В твоих мечтах, Ниган.

― Посмотрим. Но лучше бы услышать это наедине. Не хочешь сегодня обогреть мою постель, дорогая?

Шерри бросила на него удивлённый взгляд.

― Не называй меня этим дебильным прозвищем. И да, конечно я составлю тебе компанию. Уже тошнит от твоего мальчика?

_«До этого ещё очень и очень далеко»_, ― подумал Ниган. Но бог свидетель, он слишком много времени стал проводить с Риком. Каждую секунду, проведённую с ним, он ощущал, что увязает всё крепче, особенно теперь, когда они с ним… кем бы они там ни были друг другу. Обсуждение их истинного друг к другу отношения, которое произошло неделю назад, только усугубило то, что чувствовал к нему Ниган, и каждый раз, когда Рик находился рядом, он ощущал, что несётся по направлению к чему-то, что он отказывался называть. Прошло уже очень много времени, с тех пор как у него были подобные отношения с другим человеком ― когда партнёр испытывал к нему искреннюю привязанность, не продиктованную страхом или личной выгодой. Рику он просто… нравился, и совершенно точно помимо его воли. Было захватывающе находиться рядом с такой искренней привязанностью после стольких лет изоляции от неё.

Но в конце концов у Нигана были и другие супруги. Те, которые видели в нём лишь работу, но тем не менее. И не то чтобы они не наслаждались друг другом в постели. Его жёны были великолепными, и Ниган знал, что даже если они находились с ним только из-за возможностей, которые он предоставлял, они всё же добровольно выбрали остаться с ним. Одна лишь ночь. Ему необходимо провести немного времени с другими, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя; чтобы выпутаться из грязной паутины привязанности и притяжения, которое бы не относилось к сексу. Поэтому он одарил Шерри дьявольской улыбкой.

― Едва ли тошнит, но мне нравится разнообразие, да и по вам я соскучился, девочки. Заднице Рика в любом случае необходим отдых. Бедняжка уже неделю ходит как-то странно.

***

После принятого решения Ниган вернулся в спальню, оставив Рику записку:

_Рик,  
Даю твоей заднице сегодня отдохнуть. Вернусь поздно. Не жди._

Некоторое время Ниган смотрел на написанные строчки, размышляя. Он не понимал, почему ощущал потребность объясняться перед Риком ― тот ведь знал, что бывали дни, когда он возвращался поздно. Он должен был понимать, что Ниган всё равно будет проводить вечера с жёнами, верно? Рик понимал, что они никуда не денутся.

Ниган скомкал записку, засунув её в карман джинсов. _Нет_, решил он. Оставлять записки было уже слишком для того, кем они друг другу приходились. Он должен был оставить всё на лёгком непринуждённом уровне, верно же? А оставлять ему записки, чтобы он не… что «не»? Не волновался? Это было уже слишком. Если Рик захочет узнать, где он был и чем занимался, то может спросить и утром. С этими мыслями Ниган направился в комнату Шерри.

***

Было уже темно, когда Рик вернулся в Святилище. У него был довольно продуктивный день, он наткнулся на ветхий дом с подвалом, в котором были банки с фруктовым вареньем и овощными консервами.

Он оставил весь улов в машине, поскольку она теперь была обозначена как его, наверняка зная, что Ниган предупредил своих людей по поводу покушений на плоды его одиночных вылазок. Он всегда позволял Рику вернуться в Александрию с добычей, и пусть половина всего, что удавалось найти, оставалась в Святилище, по крайней мере он знал, что помогает своей группе, даже когда не находится рядом.

Рик направился в комнату Нигана, стараясь игнорировать чувство нетерпеливого предвкушения скорой с ним встречи. Он не был уверен, когда оно зародилось, когда ему начало нравиться возвращаться в Святилище, чтобы каждый раз натыкаться на ожидающего его в кровати Нигана. В последнее время всё только усугубилось, когда они наконец поговорили по душам и добавили в их отношения секс. Рик был слишком скромным, чтобы признаться даже себе, что секс с Ниганом ему очень нравился. Мужик явно знал что делал, а его блаженная способность стирать разного рода мысли определённо вызывала привыкание. Было приятно потеряться в ощущениях, забыть обо всём, пусть даже на тот промежуток времени, когда Ниган был внутри него. Всё в нём сосредоточивалось на удовольствии быть с ним, вместо того чтобы беспокоиться о последствиях.

Рик удивился, обнаружив спальню Нигана ― _нашу спальню_, поправил он себя мысленно, ― пустой.

Хм. Он, наверное, всё ещё занят.

«Думаю, не так уж и поздно сейчас».

Быстро приняв душ, смыв пот и грязь прошедшего дня, Рик насухо вытерся и вернулся во всё ещё пустующую комнату. Он надел чистые футболку и боксеры. Некоторое время бродил по комнате, обыскивая каждую полку с книгами в поисках чтива на ночь. Остановил выбор на классике, одной из своих любимых книг ― «Великий Гэтсби» ― и, свернувшись в кровати, погрузился в чтение.

Когда Рик прочёл уже треть книги, он глянул на часы. Он не был уверен в их точности, но приблизительно они время показывали, и если верить циферблату, было уже за полночь. В животе Рика всё разочарованно сжалось. Он понял, что Ниган не вернётся. Эта мысль засела у него в желудке как камень, тяжёлая и давящая. _Он был с кем-то другим._

Рик из последних сил проглотил привкус ревности на языке, закрывая книгу, заложив страницу, прежде чем отложить её на тумбочку. Он выключил свет и свернулся на кровати крепче, пытаясь не думать о том, как пусто ему без тепла Нигана.

_«Засыпай. Ты знал, что это рано или поздно произойдёт»._

***

Ниган не знал, во сколько покинул комнату Шерри. Он бесшумно пробирался по коридорам по направлению к своим апартаментам. Внутри было темно и тихо, он осторожно вошёл, закрыв за собой дверь, стараясь не разбудить Рика, очертания спящего тела которого он с трудом разбирал во тьме.

Ниган разделся до трусов, скользнув в кровать и прижимаясь к нему, осторожно обнимая поперёк живота в надежде, что он не проснётся.

Однако все попытки быть тихим провалились. Рик спал очень чутко, и как только Ниган улёгся в кровать, сразу зашевелился в его объятьях.

― Ниган? ― сонно прокаркал Рик, просыпаясь. Ниган выругался про себя, но решил воспользоваться тем, что тот не спит, прижимая ближе к себе, нежно целуя в основание шеи.

― Да, детка. Прости, что разбудил тебя.

― Ничего, ― ответил Рик довольно холодно.

Ниган нахмурился, перекинув через его бёдра ногу. Ситуация внезапно показалась ему слишком знакомой, и, к своему стыду и ужасу, он вспомнил подобный случай с Люсиль, произошедший много лет назад. Он до сих пор не мог смириться и простить себя, ведь даже в прежние дни, когда мир ещё не скатился в этот ад, он всё равно вел себя как кусок дерьма по отношению к любви всей своей жизни. Даже после того, как он перестал так делать, даже после того, как Люсиль его простила и позволила ему остаться, чувство вины за то, что он ей изменял, терзало его, словно камни в реке, омываемые водой. Он старался не слишком часто об этом думать, старался не позволять себе погрязнуть в липкой волне горя, которая поднималась всякий раз, когда он думал о Люсиль, но бывали моменты, когда он не мог остановиться. Именно в такие моменты он задавался вопросом, превратит ли однажды его эта вина во что-то гладкое и полезное, что-то лучшее или же просто поглотит, пока он не рассыплется песком или илом и не будет смыт потоком воды.

― Что-то не так, Рик? ― спросил Ниган, с раздражением заталкивая мысли поглубже. Теперь всё было иначе. Он не изменял Рику ― он просто так жил. Не то чтобы они с Риком пришли к какому-то _постоянству_ в их взаимодействии или подобной хуйне. Они просто развлекались. Ебались. Хорошо проводили вместе время, нравились друг другу, но это не означало, что Ниган должен был бросить ради него всех остальных.

И не важно, что Ниган всё чаще ловил себя на том, что беспокоился о Рике больше, чем следовало.

― Нет, ― ответил Рик, пожалуй, слишком быстро. ― Ты был с одной из жён, полагаю?

В его молочно-медовом тоне проскальзывало нечто похожее на боль, что вызывало в груди Нигана едкую вину.

_«Нет. Какого хуя? Прекрати это ёбаное говно. Он знал, что они остались. Он знал, что они были частью сделки»._

― Да, так и есть. Но это ведь не проблема, да, Рик? ― Он пытался не звучать совсем уж мудаком, но подходящего способа сказать: «Я сплю с другими, и тебе придётся смириться с этим», просто не существовало.

― Я… нет. Нет. Я понимаю, как обстоят дела.

― Ты ревнуешь?

Рик долго молчал, Ниган уже задался вопросом, не уснул ли он, или это был такой способ показать обиду, но потом он заговорил:

― Немного, наверное. Не привык… делиться.

― Ты ведь знал, что они никуда не делись, Рик, ― мягко заметил Ниган. Он почувствовал, как напрягся Граймс после его слов, немного от него отодвигаясь.

― Знал. И знаю это, Ниган. Но это не значит, что мне нравится, ― он говорил резче, чем обычно, Ниган почувствовал, как это его задело. ― Я смирюсь. Но ты не имеешь права требовать, чтобы я притворялся, что всё в полном порядке.

Под резкостью было что-то ещё. Скрытый подтон чего-то, похожего на _боль_, что привело Нигана в замешательство. Он вздохнул и вжался в спину Рика, крепче сжимая, притягивая к себе в объятья, забираясь пальцами под футболку и поглаживая горячую кожу.

― Я… ― Он оборвал себя, почти испугавшись того, что собирался сказать, и позволил Рику разобраться с этим самостоятельно. ― Ты знаешь, что мне небезразличен, Рик. То, что я с ними сплю, этого не изменит и не сделает менее правдивым. Ты уже говорил: то, что есть между мной и ими, это своего рода… обмен. Мы веселимся, и я не собираюсь притворяться, что мне не нравится их ебать, потому что мне нравится. ― Он ощутил, как Рик снова напрягся от этих слов. ― Но, Рик… ты ведь не думаешь, что это меняет что-то между нами? Ты же знаешь… знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую. Знаешь ведь?

Рик немного расслабился.

― Да, знаю.

Ниган улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.

― Хорошо. Заебись просто. И, Рик… я всё ещё засыпаю с тобой каждую ночь. И если это тебя не убедило, то уж тот факт, что я всегда обсуждаю с тобой свои решения и выполняю обещания, должен говорить о многом.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро Рик проснулся с тревогой, клубком поселившейся в животе, и она не имела никакого отношения к тому, что произошло накануне вечером. Вчера у Иезекииля был последний день для принятия окончательного решения, и сегодня Рик должен был поехать в Александрию и, вполне возможно, попасть на военный совет. Мысль заставила поёжиться и обратить внимание на Нигана, лежавшего позади него, который лишь усугублял все опасения. 

Он не должен был думать о Нигане, когда речь шла о возможной войне между сообществами, по крайней мере, думать в ином ключе. Он _должен был_ прикидывать, как бы всё это от него скрыть, как манипулировать им, использовав их близость во благо Александрии. Однако когда Рик развернулся в его объятьях и почувствовал, что Ниган прижал его к себе крепче даже во сне, увидел его умиротворённое лицо, без обычной маски сарказма и улыбочек… он понял, что не способен на подобную подлость. Да, он готов на многое. Даже сейчас, когда в груди поселился практически парализующий страх, что он может потерять ещё больше своих людей и сложные отношения с Ниганом, он готов был сражаться за Александрию, если существовал хотя бы малейший шанс отвоевать у Спасителей свободу. Он был готов жизнь отдать, лишь бы защитить жизни семьи, чтобы обеспечить им лучший мир, в котором они бы все жили хорошо и счастливо. 

Но, глядя на Нигана, Рик понимал, что использовать то, что было между ними, как оружие в войне он не в состоянии. Эта мысль пугала его, но ещё больше устрашало то, что люди, возможно, захотят, чтобы он это сделал, возможно, они этого от него и _ждали_. Так оно, наверное, и было — за исключением Мишон, Габриэля и Дэрила никто ведь не знал, куда завели его отношения с Ниганом. Все александрийцы ожидают, что он сам захочет использовать любое слабое место Нигана, и Рик прекрасно их понимал. Чёрт, да даже, возможно, и Мишон с Дэрилом этого от него ожидали. Ждали, когда он придёт в себя и поймёт, что все его начинания с Ниганом были лишь чем-то мимолётным и непостоянным. 

Возможно, так оно и было. Сейчас Рик и сам не видел никакого дальнейшего развития их отношений. Даже если бы Иезекииль им сегодня отказал, он понимал, что Александрия готова сражаться и вступила бы в войну с поддержкой Королевства или без. Рик не видел вариантов, как можно этого избежать — война со Спасителями неминуема. И когда бы это ни случилось, война вбила бы в их с Ниганом хрупкие отношения клин, разрушая всё. 

Он ненавидел себя за то, что мысль об этом приносила боль. Заставляла его придвинуться немного ближе к Нигану, впиться пальцами в его спину и вдохнуть его тёплый запах. 

_«Я чертовски буду скучать, когда тебя не станет, ты, ублюдок»._

***

В этот день Рик в спешке покинул Святилище, обнаружив, что ему трудно находиться рядом с Ниганом, когда он готовился отправиться туда, где группа людей устраивала против него заговор с целью убить. Когда Ниган поцеловал его на прощание — медленно, сладко и тягуче, — всё, что почувствовал Рик, было смущением и виной. 

По стоявшей у его крыльца лошади Рик понял, что люди Иезекииля приехали на собрание. Она не показывала никаких признаков беспокойства, когда Рик приблизился, и он улыбнулся, подступив ещё ближе и поглаживая гриву животного.

— Рик, ты приехал. — Знакомый голос заставил Рика отвлечься от лошади и поднять взгляд на стоявшего на крыльце Моргана. Граймс широко улыбнулся, взбежал по ступенькам и крепко обнял его. Он был жутко рад увидеть знакомое лицо. 

— Морган. Так Иезекииль прислал тебя? 

— Так оно и есть. Меня и ещё кое-кого. Пойдём. — Он подтолкнул Рика внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь. В его гостиной снова проходило собрание — все были знакомы Рику, но кое-кто выделялся из толпы.

— К-_кэрол_? — неверяще спросил Рик. Сказать, что он был шокирован, увидев её, — не сказать ничего; когда Кэрол исчезла несколько месяцев назад, покинув Александрию, Граймс опасался, что она мертва. А когда увидел Моргана в Королевстве, то подумал, что опасения подтвердились, ведь тот ушёл искать её, настояв, что пойдёт один, без помощи Рика. Видеть её — одну из его самых проверенных временем спутниц — теперь было так неожиданно, что Рик практически расплакался от облегчения. Он бросился к Кэрол, заключив её в объятья, на которые она с жаром ответила. — Думал, ты умерла. Мы с Морганом… искали тебя… Когда он не вернулся, я решил… 

Кэрол сжала его крепче. 

— Знаю. Прости, что я… ушла так, как ушла. 

— Почему ты ушла? 

— Я не могла… не могла продолжать так жить, Рик. Убийства. Они удручали меня. Думала, если уйду, тогда буду лишь я одна и мне удастся избежать этого. Что мне не придётся больше этого делать, потому что прочие остались здесь… Ведь я делала это, чтобы защитить вас. Я думала, если уйду, смогу дистанцироваться от всего и мне станет легче. А потом Морган нашёл меня практически при смерти из-за одного из Спасителей. Он спас мне жизнь, а потом нас нашли люди Иезекииля и дали убежище. 

— Почему же ты не вернулась? — спросил он. 

— Я узнала об Абрахаме и Гленне, — ответила Кэрол, глаза засветились печалью и гневом. — Мы с Иезекиилем сблизились за эти месяцы. Я знаю о его сделке со Спасителями и как она сначала была довольно миролюбивым начинанием. Я надеялась, что в Александрии всё точно так же, что всё в порядке, однако он упомянул как-то в разговоре, что ты приходил в Королевство, ища союзников в… и упомянул, что потерял кого-то из группы. Я узнала их имена и поняла, что в стороне оставаться не смогу. Мы были друзьями. Поэтому я здесь. Я с вами. — Она отстранилась, напряжённо оглядывая Рика с головы до ног, и он почувствовал себя не слишком уютно. — Они рассказали о… обо всём остальном. О сделке, которую ты заключил с Ниганом. Ты… Он как-то вредит тебе? 

Рик лишь надеялся, что лицо не горело так сильно, как это ощущалось. 

— Нет, нет, Кэрол. Я в порядке. Правда. 

Кэрол смотрела на него умоляюще, Рик позволил, молчаливо уговаривая, увидеть, что он не лжёт. Поверх её плеча он заметил, что Мишон и Дэрил смущённо переглядывались. 

Наконец Кэрол кивнула. 

— Хорошо. Потому что если вредит, Рик, клянусь — я отрежу ему хер. — Напряжённость в её голосе и явный намёк заставили его содрогнуться. Она ясно дала понять, каким образом Ниган мог ему навредить, — в её голубых глазах плясал мстительный огонь. 

Кэрол сжала его руку в своих. 

— Мы вернём тебя домой, Рик. Вернём. Иезекииль послал нас с Морганом передать, что мы готовы помочь в войне со Спасителями. 

На собрании они не обсуждали детали, по крайней мере пока. В основном они говорили о ресурсах — людях, оружии, укреплении поселений на случай контратаки со стороны Спасителей. К счастью, Королевство было хорошо снабжено и оружием, и натренированными солдатами, да и стены укреплены хорошо, как в Александрии. Теперь они численно приближались к Спасителям, однако им всё же нужно было больше людей. Розита предложила попробовать перетянуть на свою сторону Хиллтоп. 

— Мэгги с Сашей точно захотят сражаться. Вы все и так прекрасно это знаете. Иисус сказал, что Мэгги там почти уже главная, поэтому нам стоит с ними встретиться — она обязательно согласится помочь. Да и, скорее всего, разозлится, если разберёмся с этим мудаком без её помощи. 

Было решено, что в следующий раз, когда Рик приедет в Александрию на весь день, они вместе отправятся в Хиллтоп и поговорят с Мэгги и Сашей. Мысль о встрече с последними заставила Рика искренне улыбнуться впервые после встречи с Кэрол, ведь он не виделся с ними уже очень давно — с тех пор как они переехали в Хиллтоп. Иисус рассказывал всем александрийцам последние новости об их жизни, но Рик всё же стремился увидеть их лично, убедиться, что с ними всё в порядке. Последний раз, когда он виделся с Мэгги, та была в ужасном состоянии, горевала о муже и страдала от осложнений с беременностью, и его просто бесило, что с их последней встречи прошло так много времени. 

Спустя несколько часов собрание закончилось и все разошлись по своим делам, оставляя Рика одного. Многие отправились проводить Кэрол — она направлялась обратно в Королевство. Морган задержался в гостиной, взглянув на Рика с теплотой и мудростью. 

— С тобой что-то происходит, — просто сказал он с присущей ему непринуждённостью. — Во время обсуждения, стоило кому-то упомянуть убийство Нигана, ты выглядел… странно. Почти испуганно. Не хочешь поделиться, с чем это связано? 

Рик тяжело сглотнул. 

— Я думал, ты не хочешь его убивать. Всё собрание ты говорил, что по возможности хочешь избежать ненужных жертв, причём с обеих сторон. 

— Так и есть. Но у тебя никогда не было подобных терзаний. С тех пор как мы познакомились, по крайней мере. Ты всегда без колебаний устранял кого-то, если они угрожали людям, которых ты опекал. А Ниган определённо угрожает. Ты убивал людей и за меньшее. Так откуда вдруг сомнения?

— Это не… Тебе не приходило в голову, что я мог изменить мнение? Прийти в итоге к твоему образу мыслей? Ты так долго хотел, чтобы я понял, — так откуда теперь вопросы? 

— Потому что это на тебя не похоже, Рик. Рик, которого я знаю, захотел бы убить Нигана. И судя по тому, что говорят все вокруг, после того как он… сделал то, что сделал, с Гленном и Абрахамом, ты угрожал его убить. Поэтому ты не можешь винить меня за то, что мне интересно, что же с тех пор изменилось. 

Рик не мог рассказать. Просто не мог. Каждый раз, когда он произносил это, становилось признаваться всё труднее. 

— Он не вредит тебе, — сказал Морган, повторяя сказанное Кэрол. Слова словно рассекли воздух, заставляя Рика поёжиться. 

— Нет. 

Морган кивнул, будто всё понял. Рик подумал, что этого произойти уж никак не могло. Не было никаких зацепок, чтобы он догадался, как на самом деле обстоят дела, но он определённо о чём-то подозревал. Морган вновь внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом сжал плечо. 

— Тебе необязательно рассказывать почему, Рик. Не надо объяснять это ни мне, ни себе. Как ты и сказал, я против его убийства. И построил я эту камеру в подвале давным-давно не просто так. Я сделал это в надежде, что однажды, когда мы встретим такого человека, как Ниган, то сможем показать, что ничем на него не похожи. Мы можем начать заново выстраивать цивилизованное общество, можем показать остальным пример человечности, милосердия. И это может стать началом нового витка. 

Рик судорожно выдохнул, ощущая невероятное облегчение. У него не находилось слов, чтобы поблагодарить Моргана за поддержку. Он был переполнен признательностью. Склонив голову, Морган развернулся, чтобы покинуть гостиную, но резко остановился у двери.

— Я действительно имел в виду то, что сказал, Рик. Я поддержу любое твоё решение, и тебе не обязательно будет оправдываться передо мной. Но остальные? Они хотят крови. Хотят мести, или правосудия, или чего-то среднего. И у них на это есть все основания. Нам с тобой объяснять это, конечно, не нужно, но перед ними тебе придётся отстаивать свой выбор.

***

Весь путь до Святилища Рик снова и снова вспоминал слова Моргана. К моменту, когда добрался до комнаты Нигана, он был уже на взводе. Будто бы одного того, что его втягивали в войну с Ниганом, было недостаточно — он теперь ещё и о каждом своём решении должен был перед своими людьми отчитываться? Он вспомнил гнев во взгляде Розиты, кипящую в Карле ненависть, когда разговор заходил о Нигане. Он думал, как сможет объясниться с Мэгги и Сашей, если именно Ниган стал причиной гибели их любимых людей. 

Что было легче: убить Нигана или попытаться найти способ оправдать его содержание в камере? Поверит ли кто-то вообще, если он скажет, что всё это из-за планов Моргана по «восстановлению цивилизованного общества»? Кто-нибудь вообще поддержит или будет вставлять палки в колёса на каждом шагу? 

И даже если ему всё же удастся заставить людей принять заточение Нигана… можно ли поверить в то, что тому удастся держать рот на замке и не провоцировать? Как бы он ни был нежен с Риком сейчас, перед лицом предательства и тюремного заключения… он не станет сдерживаться. Он прямо так и представлял это: Ниган, рассказывающий грязные подробности их совместного времяпрепровождения всем, кто оказывался в зоне слышимости. 

_— Я знаю, что нравится твоему парню, Мишон. Он когда-нибудь рассказывал, что я заставил его умолять себя трахнуть? Всё верно, Рик ёбаный Граймс разлёгся на моей постели и умолял сунуть член себе в задницу…_

Он расскажет всем, и, возможно, кто-то сначала не поверит. Но со временем они начнут верить. Они увидят в глазах Рика стыд, начнут складывать кусочки головоломки. Даже сейчас находились люди, потерявшие к нему уважение только потому, что он с самого начала подчинился Нигану. Слухи, что он отдался ему, только подтвердили бы подозрения, которые у них уже были.

Мрачное настроение сохранялось всю дорогу до Святилища, и впервые за долгое время Рик боялся провести с Ниганом ночь.

***

Лицо Нигана просветлело, когда Рик вошёл в их комнату. Он немедленно поднялся с кресла, обнимая его, безумно желая незамедлительно раздеть и уволочь в постель. Одна лишь ночь разлуки заставила его жаждать прикосновений Рика больше, чем он готов был признать. 

К сожалению, настроение Рика с утра, кажется, только ухудшилось. Он казался напряжённым и несчастным с момента подъёма с кровати, был резок с Ниганом и отрешённым всё время до своего отъезда. Ниган предполагал, что это было проявление какой-то затяжной ревности из-за вчерашнего, и теперь пылал желанием доказать Рику, насколько жаждет его компании. 

— Привет, прелесть, — промурлыкал Ниган, крепче прижимая его к себе. — Ещё злишься из-за вчерашнего? Потому что если да, то у меня полно идей, как изменить твоё ёбаное настроение. Полагаю, ты захочешь выместить всё своё разочарование на мне. Что, блять, скажешь, Рик? Хочешь сегодня быть сверху? — усмехнулся он широко, ткнувшись носом в его шею. Руки опустились ниже, сжав его задницу через грубую джинсу. Рик дёрнулся, избегая зрительного контакта. Холодный страх заморозил внутренности Нигана. В памяти всплыл последний раз, когда Рик вёл себя с ним так отстранённо… то утро, когда они переспали первый раз. Он позволил чувству вины взять верх и в итоге с криком приказал Нигану выметаться. Ниган думал, что они прошли через это давным-давно. 

— Детка, — проворковал Ниган, отступая и на расстоянии глядя, как тяжело Рик опустился на край кровати. — Я что, блять… Я сделал что-то не так? 

Рик уставился на свои руки, Ниган замер в ожидании, пытаясь быть терпеливым. Он понимал, что порой Рику требовалось немного больше времени, чтобы сформулировать и высказать мысль, особенно в подобном настроении. И последнее, чего ему хотелось бы — это давить до тех пор, пока Граймс окончательно не закроется от него. 

— Это из-за… вчерашнего? — всё же осторожно спросил он. — Из-за моих жён?

— Я… — Рик замолчал, теперь глядя под ноги. Казалось, он что-то скрывал. — Да, — наконец выдавил он. — Да, наверное. 

Надеясь на удачу, Ниган присел рядом с Риком на кровать. 

— Не хочешь поделиться, почему это тебя так чертовски беспокоит? 

Рик по-прежнему не смотрел на него. 

— А мне что, необходима веская причина, чтобы не хотеть, чтобы человек, с которым я… сплю, не спал с другими? 

— Ты ведь знал, во что ввязываешься, Рик. Я ведь, блять, этого и не скрывал никогда.

Рик сжал пальцами переносицу, напряжение исходило от него словно волнами. Бля, неужели для него это было и правда так важно? Этим утром он вёл себя точно так же — напряжённо, встревоженно, отстранённо. 

— Знаю, — ответил он. — Я это и так знаю. И не прошу тебя перестать с ними спать. Я просто… У меня есть проблемы с ревностью, наверное. — Он горько усмехнулся. — Никогда раньше не относил себя к ревнивцам, но, полагаю, некоторые события меняют людей.

— Какие события? — подтолкнул Ниган. 

Рик вновь надолго замолчал. 

— Произошло кое-что… между моей женой и другом. Моим хорошим другом. Давно, когда я ещё был в коме. Она думала, что я мёртв, — я точно знаю. Она бы никогда… Чёрт, если б она знала, что я жив, то не покинула бы больницу, когда всё началось. Но случилось так, как случилось, а когда я нашёл их с Карлом, она всё сразу прекратила… И я старался на этом не зацикливаться, понимаешь? — тихо сказал он. — Пытался не держать на неё за это зла или на него, и ничего такого. И она не… не стала бы, но… и, чёрт, это ебать как тупо звучит… но он был моим лучшим другом с самого детства, и у нас всегда было что-то типа… Не знаю, как сказать это, чтобы не прозвучало так, будто я снова школьник. — Рик провёл пальцами по волосам, посмеиваясь над самим собой. — Лори была первой и единственной женщиной, с которой я был… У Шейна не было подобной проблемы. Полагаю, я просто… более не уверен в себе, чем думал, — признался он. — Но я с этим разберусь.

Узел беспокойства в груди внезапно превратился в комок вины, Ниган опустил глаза, не зная, что на это ответить. 

— Знаешь, я не… не сравниваю тебя с ними, Рик. Между вами вообще не может быть никакого ёбаного сравнения. То, что между нами, это… нечто особенное. — Рик кивнул, но по-прежнему не встречался с ним взглядом, будто скрывал ещё что-то, однако Нигану показалось, что на сегодня с Рика разговоров достаточно. — Я могу что-то сделать? Что угодно, Рик. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал каждый раз, когда я буду поздно возвращаться. — Он ненавидел себя за то, что его это так заботило, но от правды было некуда деваться.

— Не знаю. Я просто… — Рик вздохнул. — Не знаю. Просто не хочу думать. Хочу заняться чем-то, чтобы никаких мыслей не осталось. Поможешь мне в этом? — В его словах прослеживалось нечто восхитительно-возбуждающее, в голубых глазах горел намёк, и Нигану отчаянно захотелось принять его и взять Рика. Но столь же сильно, сколь хотел его, Ниган не желал затрахать его совсем до беспамятства, не хотел сексом заставлять забыть, насколько хуёво он себя чувствовал из-за Нигана. Поэтому вместо всего того, что пришло на ум, он поднялся на ноги, протягивая руку и ловя на себя любопытный взгляд Рика. 

— Что ты задумал? 

— Пойдём, Рик. Хочу кое-что тебе показать.

***

Когда Рик попросил себя отвлечь, у него не было сомнений, что Ниган воспримет намёк как просьбу «затрахать до беспамятства», так почему же его теперь куда-то тащили через залитые лунным светом коридоры и залы Святилища? Единственное, что приходило в голову — у Нигана есть на уме какое-то нелепое место, где он хотел бы его выебать. 

Рик был рад, что Ниган купился на то, что он якобы ревновал его из-за вчерашнего. И пусть это было не совсем безосновательно и внутри его терзали мучения, которые, скорее всего, брали начало от отношений Лори и Шейна, но разговор о них всё же не особенно помог отвлечь его от того, что действительно казалось неправильным. Рик ощущал вину, хотел с помощью секса забыть ненадолго обо всём, но на самом деле всё стало бы только хуже. Однако когда они были с Ниганом наедине — тела близко друг к другу, сплетённые в огне страсти, — он мог притвориться, что всё в порядке. И отсутствие стыда за эти мысли немного пугало. Всё это самобичевание, которое он вынашивал так долго, казалось, куда-то уходило, как только он оказывался в руках того, кто помогал ему чувствовать себя лучше и хуже одновременно. 

Рик поёжился, когда его вытянули на улицу: тонкой футболки было недостаточно, чтобы согреть в эту холодную осеннюю ночь. Ниган, кажется, не обратил никакого внимания — возможно, потому что настойчиво тянул Граймса вперёд — их пальцы тесно переплетены. 

— Ниган, куда, чёрт возьми… — Он резко замолчал, грязь чавкнула под ботинками, когда они пришли на место. 

Там аккуратными рядами располагались зачатки будущего сада, прямо на заднем дворе Святилища. Пока ничего не росло, но, похоже, скоро должно было начать. На земле валялись мотыги и лопаты, неподалёку — груда брёвен. Рик удивлённо моргнул, не веря своим глазам. 

_«Ниган… послушал меня? Последовал моему совету?»_

Когда Граймс развернулся к нему, тот определённо лучился удовольствием. 

— Ну? Что, блять, думаешь, Рик? Это начало чего-то действительно охуенного, да? Я обдумал твои слова и решил, что ты прав. Не помешало бы начать выращивать собственную еду, верно? Тебе нравится? 

Рик не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. 

— Да. Это просто потрясающе, Ниган. Это… немного поздновато в этом сезоне, конечно. Уже знаете, какие собираетесь выращивать культуры так близко к зиме?

— Считай это испытательным сроком, Рик. Мы только всё оборудовали, попробуем свои силы. — Он обнял его за плечи, Граймс с благодарностью прижался к тёплому боку. — Вот там, — Ниган показал на доски, — мы построим сарай, чтобы хранить всякое дерьмо. У нас, оказывается, нашлась парочка людей, смыслящих в этом говне и как что выращивать, однако не удивляйся, если буду спрашивать периодически о выращивании этого говна тебя, фермер Рик. — Он широко улыбнулся Граймсу, который вжался в него ещё плотнее. — Бля. Замёрз? Погоди минутку… — Ниган отпустил его, расстегнул кожанку и быстро накинул ему на плечи. Рик ощутил тепло: от ткани, нагретой телом Нигана, и разлившееся внутри — от его заботы. — Так лучше, малыш? 

Рик кивнул, всё ещё прижимаясь к нему. 

— Да, спасибо. Но ты сам разве не замёрзнешь? — Он кивнул на его серую футболку. 

— Я в полном ёбаном порядке, Рик. Да и мы надолго тут не задержимся. Просто хотел показать тебе. Подумал, что это тебя немного подбодрит. Был прав? 

Рик снова взял его за руку. 

— Да, я впечатлён. Я был уверен, что ты проигнорируешь мой совет. 

— Ты нихуя не веришь в меня, Рик, — пробормотал Ниган. 

Обычно так оно и было, но глядя на этот будущий сад, понимая, что Ниган способен прислушаться к его советам и воплотить их… Он на такое и надеяться не смел. Совершенно глупо, но Рик позволил себе на секунду поверить, что если Ниган способен послушать его в этом, тогда сможет прислушаться и к другим вещам. 

— На самом деле верю. — Эти слова удивили как его самого, так и Нигана, который оглядел его с головы до ног. — Это был мудрый ход, Ниган. Приятно видеть, что ты воспринимаешь меня всерьёз. 

Ниган сжал его ладонь. 

— Я всегда воспринимал тебя всерьёз, Рик.

— Конечно, просто не показывал этого изо всех сил, — фыркнул Граймс насмешливо. 

— Бля, ладно. Наверное, это справедливо, — признал Ниган. — Я, эм… Не привык принимать советы посторонних, понимаешь? Это казалось мне слабостью. Я лично видел, как люди, пытаясь всем угодить, превращались в нерешительных мямлей, и нихуя хорошего в итоге из этого не выходило. 

— Прислушиваться к другим людям не слабость, Ниган. — Рик невольно вспомнил первые дни, когда только возглавил свою группу, те решения, которые принимал из страха или давления посторонних. С тех пор он изменился, вырос как человек и как лидер. — Ты не можешь сделать счастливыми всех — иногда приходится делать дерьмо, которое другие не хотят делать или не хотят, чтобы делал ты. Но людей всё же надо выслушивать. — Рик чувствовал горячий взгляд Нигана — его тёплые карие глаза будто пытались прочесть его мысли. 

— Возможно, — просто ответил Ниган. — Ладно, пойдём уже, блять, а то жопу отморозил, хочу, чтобы ты меня согрел нахуй. 

Они поспешили назад в комнату; Ниган — первым, стремясь поскорее убраться с холода. Как только они вошли внутрь, Ниган незамедлительно вжался в Рика, прижимаясь холодными губами к его шее, вызвав в ответ смех. 

— Тебе всё ещё нужно отвлечься, детка? — промурлыкал Ниган, голос — полный желания, тепла и сладости. Рик нашёл край футболки Нигана, стягивая её через голову. 

— Думаю, да. 

Они раздевали друг друга, будто изголодавшись по прикосновениям, одежда падала на пол, пока они, целуясь, шагали к кровати. Прошлое предложение Нигана всплыло у Граймса в мозгу, и он повалил Нигана на спину, нависая сверху, чувствуя, как его руки поглаживали бока, а подушечки пальцев скользили по рёбрам. Горячие ладони потянули за бёдра, пока их губы не встретились в мокром, открытом поцелуе, и Рик гортанно застонал. Когда руки переместились на его задницу, мягко сжимая, Граймс усмехнулся в губы Нигану: 

— Пытаешься взять верх? 

Ниган обнял его ногами за талию, прикусив и оттянув нижнюю губу.

— И не мечтай, детка. А теперь выеби меня уже наконец, блять, пока я не передумал. 

Рик ещё раз поцеловал его, прежде чем потянуться к ящику прикроватной тумбы — задача усложнялась, поскольку Ниган не отпускал его, крепко сжимая ногами и целуя в шею, отвлекая. Рик почти распластался на груди Нигана, слепо шаря в поисках бутылки, пока пальцы не натолкнулись на искомое. 

— С тобой так чертовски трудно, ты знал, Ниган? — проворковал Рик, толкаясь скользкими пальцами в Нигана под собой. Тот прерывисто вздохнул и застонал от ощущения растяжения, Рик притормозил, пытаясь быть нежным, вспоминая медленные, осторожные движения, которыми всегда раскрывал его Ниган. 

— Бля, Рик. — Он зарылся пальцами в его волосы. — Я слишком давно не позволял кому-либо делать подобное с собой, ты в курсе? Но я всегда говорил, что ты особенный. Я знал это с самого ёбаного начала. Что-то в тебе, малыш, заставляет меня позволять тебе делать всё, что захоче… _ах!.._ Бля, да, _Рик_! — Он насадился на его пальцы сильнее, и Рик довольно усмехнулся, повторяя движение рукой, пытаясь запомнить нужный угол и запечатляя в памяти раскрасневшееся лицо Нигана, его прикушенную губу, когда он принимал то, что Граймс ему давал. 

— Хочешь большего, Ниган? — Он медленно вытянул пальцы. 

— Хочу взять всё, что ты можешь дать мне, Рик, — промурлыкал Ниган. — Хочу всё. Войди в меня нахуй. Хотя погоди секунду… — Рик с удивлением вынул пальцы, глядя за действиями Нигана, который свесил руку и потянулся куда-то под кровать, шаря пальцами. Отвлёкшись на открывшийся вид голой задницы, Рик склонился и укусил мягкую плоть, вызвав у Нигана лающий смех, приглушённый покрывалом. — Знаешь, когда я говорил «поцелуй меня в зад», я не имел в виду буквально, Рик, но, кажется, так мне нравится даже больше. — Рик игриво шлёпнул по голой коже в ответ. — Детка, если хочешь остановить мою бесконечную болтовню, то придётся применить _другое_ орудие. 

— Поднимайся уже, чёртов извращенец. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, или нет? 

Ниган поднялся и лёг на прежнее место, бросив что-то в лицо Рику. 

Свою кожаную куртку. 

— Ты замёрз или что, Ниган? 

Лукавая улыбка расползлась по его губам.

— Да нихуя, детка. Хочу, чтобы ты надел её для меня. 

Рик удивлённо уставился на него. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя в твоей кожанке? 

— Ты в ней выглядишь просто охуенно, малыш. Ну, давай. 

Рик прикусил язык между зубами, пытаясь не заржать. 

— Скажи «пожалуйста».

— Ну пожалуйста, блять, Рик. 

Граймс повиновался, натянув кожанку и оставив её незастёгнутой. Ниган голодно оглядел его, потом развалился на подушках, раскинув ноги, в ожидании. Рик склонился к нему, накрывая его тело своим, поднимая его бёдра выше, пока не скользнул внутрь. Жар внутри Нагана вырвал из горла протяжный стон, стенки плотно обхватили член. Ниган вторил ему гортанным стоном, подтягивая Рика ногами ближе, чтобы вошёл глубже. Он вновь крепко обнял его ногами за талию, сжимая ноющий член Рика в себе, не давая ни себе, ни ему привыкнуть, пытаясь елозить и двигаться под ним бёдрами. Граймс рассмеялся в поцелуях, которыми покрывал его грудь; положив руку между сосков Нигана, вжал его в матрас. 

— Прекрати. Ты захотел, чтоб я был сверху, поэтому темп буду задавать я. 

Ниган кивнул, и Рик принялся двигаться, задавая медленный, мучительный ритм, который заставил обоих умирать от безрассудного желания. Ниган извивался под ним, выгибаясь, подаваясь бёдрами на эти мучительные движения, жаждая трения о свой член, зажатый между их животами. 

— Рик, детка, малыш, аргх, бля, давай, не дразни. — Он потянул голову Рика к себе — пальцы запутались в мягких кудрях, — ища губами его рот, они двигались в едином ритме. 

Рик ускорил темп, вжимая пальцы в бёдра Нигана и царапая скользкую от пота кожу. Он почувствовал, как стискивает его тело Ниган, притягивая, и застонал мягко, глубоко, дрожаще. 

— Ох, боже, _Ниган_… 

— _Бля_, детка. С тобой так хорошо, так охуенно приятно, ты охуительно выглядишь сверху. — Ниган давил пятками на его задницу, поцелуи прекратились — теперь они горячо дышали на разгорячённую кожу друг друга. Один особенно глубокий толчок заставил Нигана протяжно застонать и впиться ногтями в спину Рика — тот зашипел от приятной боли, удвоив усилия, врываясь в Нигана снова и снова, пока тот не заскулил под ним. 

— Бля, чёрт, _Рик_, бля, детка… _Да! Рик!_ — Ниган кончил, и Граймс вдруг это почувствовал — и животом, когда горячая влага разлилась между ними, и задницей, в которую вцепились его сведённые удовольствием пальцы, и членом, который он сжал в себе, что заставило его совершенно потерять голову, изливаясь в удовольствии следом внутрь Нигана. Рик обнял его за талию, приподнимая бёдра с кровати, загоняя глубже, нагоняя и продлевая наслаждение, а затем расслабленно падая на Нигана, упираясь горячим лбом в его грудь, медленно вынимая из него член. Он чувствовал, как тяжело вздымается грудь Нигана. 

— Господибоже, Рик. — Он мягко погладил пальцами влажные волосы Граймса, тот довольно замурлыкал. — Никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, блять, да? 

Рик рассмеялся и принялся стягивать куртку, кожа липла к мокрому телу. Как только он избавился от кожанки, то вновь упал на Нигана, прижимаясь ухом к груди и слушая биение его сердца.


	5. Chapter 5

― Так теперь Мэгги главная в Хиллтоп? ― спросил Рик у Иисуса, пока тот вёз их в общину. Сначала Дэрил предложил им встретиться прямо там, чтобы Граймс направился прямиком из Святилища, но он не согласился: не хотел рисковать ― вдруг Спасители проверяют пробег машины, на которой он ездит в Александрию, и таким образом поймут, что он сделал крюк на пути. Поэтому Рик отправился в Александрию, а потом пересел в фургон вместе с Иисусом, Дэрилом, Розитой и Карлом, и теперь они направлялись в Хиллтоп вместе. 

― Она… почти главная, ― ответил Иисус. ― Она делает всю работу, управляет всем, отстраивает заново это место. Но Грегори так просто не отдаст власть. Он не слишком рад, что Мэгги пришла и потеснила его, однако людям она нравится больше, и она лучше походит на эту позицию. Поэтому да, она почти главная, но вам придётся всё равно делать вид, что Грегори до сих пор как-то влияет на принятие решений. 

― А он влияет? ― спросил Рик, молясь про себя, чтобы ответом стало решительное «нет». В предыдущей беседе с Грегори они не слишком-то поладили. Это было тогда, когда его группа предложила в обмен на припасы избавить Хиллтоп от Спасителей. И даже тогда именно Мэгги убедила Грегори пойти на эту сделку. 

― Не буду утверждать, что у него совсем нет никакого влияния, потому что это не так. Остались ещё верные ему люди, но только потому, что он был с самого начала. Конечно, было бы легче, если б мы могли заставить его поддержать нас. Но если не выйдет, это будет лишь вопрос времени, когда он сдастся и пойдёт на поводу у Мэгги. Она знает, как добиться желаемого, ― с ласковой улыбкой закончил Иисус. 

Когда они приехали в Хиллтоп, а ворота поселения закрылись за ними, навстречу вышла Энид, которая тоже переехала сюда, как сообщил Рику Карл. Они с Карлом обменялись застенчивыми взглядами, стоя достаточно близко, чтобы их пальцы касались. Рик ощутил тупой укол печали в сердце, понимая, как же быстро рос его сын, и почувствовал, как много упустил. 

― Мэгги с Сашей уже ждут вас в кабинете Грегори. ― Энид кивнула в сторону большого дома в центре поселения. 

― Я предупредил их, что мы сегодня приедем на разговор, ― пояснил Иисус. ― Они, должно быть, пытаются умаслить Грегори, прежде чем вы придёте. 

Как оказалось, Грегори был не из тех, кто легко соглашался на идею пойти войной. На самом деле, когда Рик с группой вошли в кабинет, он сразу же нахмурился, а потом перевёл мрачный взгляд на Мэгги, которая выглядела расстроенной и всё ещё была беременна ― футболка натянулась сильнее, чем всегда, на растущем животе. 

― А, теперь понимаю, к чему всё это, Мэгги. Ты пришла сюда, пытаясь меня заговорить, чтобы твои люди позже устроили мне засаду! Но у вас ничего не выйдет. Нет, мэм. Можешь сказать им, чтобы убирались. Больше не желаю слышать об этом… этом бунте, ― предупреждающе сказал он, обращаясь лишь к Мэгги, и Рик почувствовал раздражение. 

― Они никуда не уйдут. До тех пор, пока ты не выслушаешь их предложение, ― ответила Мэгги строго. Повернувшись к ним, она поманила рукой. ― Давай, Рик. Он выслушает. 

― Я, кажется, велел тебе их выпроводить, Мэгги, ― прорычал Грегори, нащупав на столе бутылку текилы и наполняя пустой стакан. 

― Мы никуда не уйдём, ― сказала Мишон, шагнув вперёд. ― Нам нужна поддержка Хиллтопа. 

― В войне, к которой я не хочу иметь никакого отношения! Мы не заинтересованы в том, чтобы за вас сражаться. Кажется, в прошлый раз, когда ваши люди пытались избавиться от Спасителей, всё закончилось для вас не слишком хорошо. Именно поэтому Мэгги и Саша приползли сюда. 

― Вряд ли мы приползли, Грегори, ― прорычала Саша, стоявшая за Мэгги. ― Ты должен быть благодарен, что мы явились сюда. Когда Спасители провернули свой маленький трюк с ходячими пару месяцев назад, что бы вы делали, если б нас здесь не было? 

Грегори поёрзал на стуле. 

― И тем не менее, ваши люди не готовы к такой войне. Вы даже не понимаете, о чём просите. 

― Мы знаем, о чём просим, ― возразила Мишон. ― И мы готовы. У нас есть поддержка другого сообщества ― более большого, более сильного. У нас есть оружие, есть ресурсы. И если Хиллтоп присоединится, у нас будет ещё и численное превосходство. ― Она умоляюще посмотрела на Грегори. ― Неужели ты хочешь продолжать жить вот так? Уповая на милость этих людей? Надеясь каждую неделю, что сможете собрать достаточно? Надеясь, что им понравится то, что вы дадите им, чтобы никто не пострадал? 

― У нас довольно мирная договорённость со Спасителями, не вижу причин, чтобы… 

― Хуйня, ― рявкнула Розита, сложив руки на груди. ― Иисус рассказал нам, что Ниган убил кого-то в свою первую с вами встречу. Чёрт, да он даже тебя пытался убить! Ты что, не помнишь? Пока мы не вмешались и не прикрыли твою жалкую задницу! В прошлый раз ты жаждал от них избавиться. 

― Ну я ведь не знал тогда, что их так много! ― воскликнул Грегори раздражённо. Он бросил в сторону Рика усталый взгляд. ― Слушай, Рикки, я не без сочувствия отношусь к твоей ситуации, и это правда так! Но если ты ожидаешь, что мы пожертвуем собой, то нет ― придётся тебе выступить против Спасителей без нашей помощи! Мои люди к такому не готовы. Мы ― дружелюбное сообщество, и оружия у нас немного, немногие умеют драться. Мы жили за этими стенами с самого начала. На самом деле Спасители делают нам одолжение, что защищают нас, держат территорию расчищенной от мёртвых. Я понимаю, что ты и твои люди не нуждаются в их услугах, но нам они нужны. 

― Мы можем предложить защиту, ― заговорил Рик. ― Можем обучить людей, научить защищаться, сражаться. 

― Нам это не нужно ― я уже сказал, нас есть кому защищать…

― А когда Спасители решат, что вы не стоите того, чтобы вас защищать? ― рявкнул Рик, впившись взглядом в глаза Грегори. Он готов был оспорить каждое его слово для заключения военного союза. Люди здесь… заслуживали нечто лучшего, чем лидера, который позволял им оставаться слабыми, полагаясь на милость более сильных и агрессивных. Это было безрассудно, безответственно и опасно. ― Саша сказала что-то про Спасителей, которые провернули какой-то трюк с ходячими? 

― Да, ― подхватила Саша. ― Они ворвались через главные ворота ночью, въехали на машине с включёнными динамиками, чтобы привлечь мёртвых. Людям чертовски повезло, что тут была Мэгги ― она сказала, что нужно делать, потому что _он_, ― Саша злобно стрельнула глазами в Грегори, ― спрятался в доме, как трус. 

Рик издал звук отвращения. 

― Ты позволил бы им всем умереть, а место ― захватить, ― выплюнул он с презрением. ― И ты пытаешься принять это решение за них? Не думаю, что ты говоришь от лица всех людей, живущих тут, Грегори. Ты определённо делаешь всё не в _их_ интересах. 

― От… отношения, которые у нас есть со Спасителями… очень _хрупкие_, но лучше так, чем вообще никакой защиты… 

― Нет, ― нахмурилась Мишон. ― Ты выживал до появления Спасителей ― выживешь и после. И более того: если ты присоединишься к нам, люди получат всю необходимую подготовку, чтобы самостоятельно защищать это сообщество. Тебе больше не нужно будет ни на кого надеяться, чтобы вас защитили. 

― Нет. 

Мишон покачала головой. 

― Мы сможем их _победить_… 

― Я сказал нет! ― закричал Грегори, вскинув руки к небу. ― На этом и закончим! Я достаточно наслушался. Где выход ― вы знаете. 

Мишон умоляюще взглянула на Мэгги, но она сжала её плечо и кивнула на дверь. 

― Ладно, пойдём.

***

Как только они спустились, Розита тут же повернулась к Мэгги. 

― Какого чёрта? Ты даже не попытаешься заставить его передумать? 

― Да, ― спокойно ответила Мэгги. ― И не собираюсь. Люди здесь хотят сражаться. Они готовы, и Грегори об этом пока не знает, но Саша, Иисус и я уже их тренировали.

― Почему он не хочет, чтобы они сражались? Чтобы знали, как защищаться? ― спросил Карл. 

― Он боится, что тогда людям не нужно будет на него полагаться. Думает, что их умение драться заставит их от него отвернуться, забрать у него власть, и это больше всего его пугает, ― ответила Мэгги. ― Но мы будем сражаться. И не ему принимать это решение. ― Она говорила уверенно, что восхищало Рика. Он так гордился тем, что с момента их первой встречи Мэгги развила в характере лидерские качества. Она, несомненно, приведёт Хиллтоп к великим свершениям. 

― Спасибо тебе, ― сказал Рик, положив руку ей на плечо. Мэгги повернулась к нему, лицо смягчилось, она расплылась в тёплой улыбке. 

― _Рик_. О, боже. ― Она крепко его обняла, на что он с готовностью ответил тем же. 

― Я так рад, что ты в порядке. Что вы обе в порядке и с ребёнком всё хорошо… ― Рик почувствовал, как перехватило горло. ― Мэгги, прости меня. За… Гленна и за то, что я так долго не мог приехать… 

― Не надо, ― твёрдо сказала она, отстраняясь, прямо глядя ему в глаза и крепко сжимая плечи. ― Не извиняйся. Я понимаю, ты со многим столкнулся, и нужно было всё это решить. А ещё я знаю, что ты интересовался нашим здоровьем. Иисус сказал, что ты всё время спрашивал, когда вы пересекались. 

― После того как ты ушла… ― Рик покачал головой. ― Я понимаю, почему ты это сделала. Тебе нужен был доктор. И так было безопаснее для ребёнка. Но я беспокоился. 

Мэгги улыбнулась, Саша подошла к ней, сжав её плечо. 

― Мы в порядке, Рик. Правда. И нужны тут больше, чем в Александрии. 

Рик обнял Сашу. 

― Я знаю, знаю…

***

Ниган, весело насвистывая, вышел на залитую солнцем улицу, наслаждаясь теплом. Святилище, конечно, хорошее место, но не без недостатков ― у них была проточная вода, но система отопления и охлаждения давно сгнила без ремонта, поэтому зимы внутри фабрики были морозными, а летом внутри стояла изнурительная жара. Сейчас же, в середине осени, внутри было прохладно, поэтому Ниган старался проводить как можно больше времени снаружи, впитывая солнечное тепло. 

Он прошёл через задний двор, наблюдая, как группа рабочих строила сарай. Жители были… сбиты с толку, если не сказать больше, когда он объявил, что они собираются заняться садоводством и возделывать землю. Его одарили парочкой странных взглядов, а Дуайт даже имел наглость спросить ― пусть и был достаточно умён, чтобы сделать это, ― когда они остались наедине: 

― Зачем вообще заморачиваться, Ниган? У нас нет недостатка в еде, Королевство и Хиллтоп поставляют нам свежие продукты… Так зачем лишние проблемы? ― Его покрытое шрамами лицо исказилось от непонимания. Ниган понимал, откуда взялись подобные вопросы. Зачем заниматься сельским хозяйством, когда они могут брать всё что заблагорассудится, верно? Но то, что сказал ему Рик, имело большой смысл. 

― _Потому что_, Дуайти, мы тут пытаемся заново возродить цивилизацию. А это значит, что неминуем рост населения, больше людей ― больше ртов, больше тел, которых нужно чем-то занять, работа нужна. Не думаю, что избыток пищи ― это та проблема, о которой люди станут действительно беспокоиться. К тому же что, если в Королевстве что-то произойдёт с урожаем? Совсем недавно им пришлось нахуй сжечь половину, когда растения были заражены паразитом, и это ебать как опасно ― полагаться на других в этом вопросе. Если мы будем не только отбирать, но и создавать ― станем ещё сильнее. _И_… ― угрожающе добавил Ниган, ― просто чтобы тебе, блять, напомнить, Дуайт: _«Потому что я так сказал»_ ― это уже само по себе должно быть достаточным основанием для того, чтобы начать делать.

Дуайту на это было нечего ответить. 

Пока Ниган прогуливался вдоль будущего сада, наблюдая за работой, он заметил Эмбер, стоявшую рядом с погрузочным доком и, прислонившись к нему плечом, наблюдавшую за строительством. Он подошёл к ней, удовлетворённый тем, что она не выразила недовольства при его появлении. 

― Наслаждаешься видом, дорогая? Прямо сейчас особенно не на что смотреть, но весной это говно будет чертовски впечатляющим. 

― Ты решил разбить сад. Начать фермерство, ― заметила она, длинные светлые волосы развевались на ветру. ― Зачем?

Ниган усмехнулся и облокотился на док рядом с ней, поставив Люсиль у стены. 

― Знаешь, Дуайт задал тот же ёбаный вопрос пару дней назад. Мы занялись этим, потому что идея охуенная. Потому что не существует такого понятия, как «избыток еды». К тому же в качестве бонуса мы можем сами выбирать, что выращивать. 

Эмбер кивнула. 

― Понятно. Я не… не имела в виду, что идея плохая. На самом деле я думаю, что она очень хорошая. Мне нравится. ― В её голосе была та лёгкость, которую Ниган не слышал уже очень давно. Он улыбнулся. 

― Да? И почему же? 

― Я родилась и выросла на ферме, ― ответила Эмбер. ― В основном мы выращивали животных: коров, лошадей, кур. Но и кое-что из растений ― тоже. Ничего грандиозного: морковь, помидоры, ну и всё такое. Маме нравилось выращивать клубнику. Я такую никогда в жизни нигде больше не пробовала. ― Она грустно улыбнулась. ― Возможно, потому что это она её выращивала. 

Ниган обнял крепко её за плечи, Эмбер немного расслабилась, накрыв его руку своей и сжав её. 

― Вот что скажу тебе, дорогая, ― начал Ниган. ― Как только закончим подготовку всего этого говна, обязательно дам распоряжение, чтобы вырастили для тебя клубнику. Спрошу у своего главного спеца по выращиванию урожая, когда лучшее время для того, чтобы посадить семена, и мы засыплем их в землю так быстро, что ты даже не уследишь. 

Эмбер посмотрела на него с благодарным теплом. 

― Правда? 

― Совершеннейшая, блять, правда, ― кивнул Ниган. ― Я ― человек слова, ты ведь знаешь. 

― Спасибо, ― сказала она, вновь повернувшись к будущему саду. Атмосфера вокруг словно просветлела. 

― Никаких ёбаных проблем, дорогая. 

― Ну, а твой «главный спец по выращиванию урожая» ― это кто? ― вдруг спросила Эмбер. 

― На самом деле Рик, если, блять, можешь в это поверить. ― Она фыркнула от смеха, Ниган бросил на неё взгляд. ― Знаю, знаю. Фермер Рик. Не похоже на него, да? Хотя, может, и похоже, если посмотреть на всю эту проклятую фланель, которую он на себе таскает. 

― Ой, дело вовсе не в этом. 

― Тогда почему смеёшься? ― нахмурился Ниган. 

― Ой, да не почему, ― подразнила Эмбер. ― Просто ты никогда раньше не беспокоился о том, чтобы выращивать еду, а тут появился Рик, который, по всей видимости, фермерский мальчик, и вот ― у нас уже на заднем дворе целый сад. 

― И на что, чёрт возьми, ты пытаешься намекать? 

― Это Рик придумал выращивать еду? 

― Возможно, упоминал об этом, да, ― фыркнул Ниган, Эмбер рассмеялась. ― Но это охуенная идея! Сама же сказала. 

― Да, так и есть. Но мы оба знаем, почему ты так за неё ухватился. 

― Не понимаю, о чём ты, блять, болтаешь, ― пробормотал Ниган. 

― Ой, ладно тебе, Ниган. Будто мы все не видим. Он тобой вертит как хочет. ― Ниган издал насмешливый звук, но Эмбер отмахнулась от него. ― Это вовсе не плохо. Он тебе по-настоящему небезразличен, и это приятно видеть. Из-за этого ты кажешься меньшим мудаком. 

Ниган фыркнул. 

― Не понимаю, почему позволяю вам, девочки, говорить все эти ёбаные глупости в свой адрес. Если б кто-нибудь, кроме вас, назвал меня мудаком, то мигом бы оказался в яме на весь день. И мне небезразличны многие люди. Например, вы. 

― Знаю. Но это совсем другое. За нас ты чувствуешь ответственность. Но тебе нравится то, что Рику нравится быть рядом. 

― Будто бы тебе не нравится быть рядом со мной, Эмбер? Ты что же, собираешься разбить мое ёбаное сердце, дорогая? 

― Я хочу сказать, что у тебя другие с ним отношения, нежели с остальными. И это вовсе не плохо. Тебе стоит быть аккуратнее, постарайся не облажаться. ― На этом она коротко поцеловала его в щёку. ― Увидимся позже, Ниган. Передавай привет Рику.

***

Ниган с восторгом смотрел, как Рик въезжает на стоянку Святилища. Он приехал раньше обычного, что означало: у них будет больше времени, чтобы посвятить его друг другу. И, конечно, после разговора с Эмбер, которая упомянула Рика, у Нигана всё внутри аж зудело ― так он хотел остаться с ним наедине. Покачнувшись на пятках, он подошёл к припарковавшемуся Рику. Тот поднял на него взгляд и вяло улыбнулся. 

― Ты что, ждал меня, Ниган? 

Ниган склонился к нему, подцепив пояс потрёпанных джинсов, притягивая ближе, пока их тела не прижались друг к другу. 

― Едва ли, детка, ― просто у меня отлично развито чувство времени. Но мне охуительно приятно тебя видеть. Весь день не терпелось прикоснуться к тебе. 

― Кажется, ты меня касался только утром. Припоминаю угрозу не выпускать из постели, пока не протяну тебе руку помощи. ― Сладкое поддразнивание в голосе Рика заставляло Нигана желать поглотить его без остатка, вжаться поцелуями в эти розовые губы, пока они не станут красными и опухшими.

― Припоминаю, что ты не возражал. 

― М-м-м, ― согласно промычал Рик, целуя Нигана в покрытый щетиной подбородок. ― Справедливо. Так что у тебя на уме? Что хочешь сделать прямо сейчас? 

― Сначала я тебя накормлю. Вместе отлично поужинаем. Ты голоден? Что хочешь? 

― Удиви меня. 

Ниган решил, что с лёгкостью это сделает. Они вместе вернулись в их комнату, Ниган крепко прижимал Рика к себе за плечи, наслаждаясь его близостью. Ему безумно нравилось, как Граймс теперь льнул к нему, легко обнимая за талию, будто так всегда и было. 

Ниган втолкнул Рика в комнату, захлопнув ногой дверь. Он с нетерпением стянул с него одежду, лапая горячими ладонями обнажённую кожу. Рик смеялся, не мешая себя раздевать, шутя ударил Нигана в грудь. 

― Я-то думал, мы сначала поедим. 

― Поедим. Но ты идёшь в душ. 

― Я мог бы и сам раздеться. 

― А я хотел, блять, помочь. ― Ниган оставил удивительно целомудренный поцелуй на ключице Рика. ― Иди. Я принесу еду. ― Рик повиновался, отвернувшись, Ниган не удержался и игриво шлёпнул его по заднице. Рик бросил на него через плечо кокетливый взгляд, прежде чем скрылся в ванной. 

Ниган по рации сказал одному из подчинённых, чтобы принесли ужин, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы раздеться и присоединиться к Рику в душе. 

_«Прояви хоть ёбаную каплю сдержанности»_, ― упрекнул он сам себя. 

Когда вода в душе выключилась, ужин как раз принесли. Выйдя из ванной, Рик увидел, что Ниган примостился за кофейным столиком, стоявшим в углу, еда была сервирована на нём. 

― Курица и… это что, мороженое? ― спросил Граймс, распахнув глаза в удивлении, не прекращая вытирать вьющиеся волосы полотенцем. Ниган облизнулся, глядя, как Рик подходит ближе: обнажённый, раскрасневшийся от горячей воды. 

― Вообще-то это джелато, ― ответил он, обращаясь к паху Рика. ― Неплохо выглядит? 

― Определённо, ― ответил Граймс, развернувшись к комоду. Ниган разочарованно замычал. 

― Ладно тебе, детка. Иди уже сюда. 

― Сначала оденусь, Ниган. Боже, какой же ты нетерпеливый. 

― Не припоминаю, чтобы кому-то когда-либо требовалась одежда, чтобы поесть. 

Рик фыркнул и натянул трусы. Ниган буквально пожирал его бёдра и задницу взглядом и то, как мышцы двигались под кожей… 

― Так ты этого хочешь? Чтобы я голым сидел напротив, а ты на меня пялился? 

― Звучит как охуенная идея. 

Рик рассмеялся. 

― Нет. Здесь слишком холодно.

― Я помогу согреться. 

― Нет. 

― Можешь надеть мою кожанку ― как тебе идея? 

― Нет. 

― Почему? 

Рик плюхнулся на маленькую кушетку рядом с Ниганом, толкнув его плечом. 

― Потому что я себя буду чувствовать как идиот. А ещё кто-то может войти. 

― Не то чтобы тебе было чего стыдиться, ― промурлыкал Ниган ему в ухо, проводя ладонью по обтянутой джинсами внутренней стороне бедра Рика. 

― Это нелепо, ― простонал Рик. ― Дай мне спокойно поесть. 

Ниган, к его чести, исполнил желание, но всё же заставил съесть немного джелато со своей ложки, бесстыдно этим наслаждаясь. Ниган просто терял ёбаный контроль, когда речь заходила о Рике. Он привлёк его к себе, целуя, медленно вылизывая сладость из его рта. Рик счастливо постанывал и вздыхал, уже почти усевшись к нему на колени, посмеиваясь, когда Ниган принялся стягивать с него футболку, прервав поцелуй, когда снял её через голову и отбросил. 

― Мы ведь ещё даже не закончили, ― запротестовал Рик, когда губы Нигана прильнули к изгибу его плеча, покусывая обнажённую кожу. 

― Тогда, блять, поторопись. У меня накопилось дохуя всего, что я хочу с тобой сделать. 

Рик зачерпнул полную ложку джелато и протянул Нигану, тот с дьявольской улыбкой, которую Рик поначалу не понял, взял её в рот, а потом мгновение спустя его холодные губы сомкнулись вокруг соска. 

― Блять! _Ниган_. ― Рик отпихнул его голову, и тот гортанно рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Холодный язык дразняще облизал кожу. ― Ты такой засранец. 

― Не делай вид, что не любишь меня таким, детка, ― проворковал Ниган, а потом замер, осознав, что сказал. Рик, кажется, тоже заметил, потому что всё игривое настроение вдруг улетучилось, Ниган неловко прижимался к его груди, задаваясь вопросом ― неужели то, что он сказал, имело такое уж большое значение. Он имел в виду вовсе не это, блять. Просто неудачно выбрал слова. 

Он сам решил рассеять напряжение. 

― Пойдём, ― сказал Ниган, потянув Рика с дивана. ― Ночь только началась, блять. Кажется, ты давненько не проигрывал мне в пинг-понг. Бери свою футболку, если надо, и идём.

***

К большому неудовольствию Нигана, Рик всё же взял футболку, и они направились в комнату отдыха, где Саймон смотрел в углу по маленькому телевизору чёрно-белый фильм. 

― Привет, босс, ― усмехнулся он. Ниган хлопнул его по плечу, когда они прошли мимо. Саймон кивнул Рику. ― Рик. ― Это было одно из самых дружелюбных взаимодействий Граймса со Спасителями. Большинство просто с ним не общались, и после того, как он столько времени провёл в Святилище, Рик перестал принимать это на свой счёт. Здесь не было чувства единения, сплочённости, как в Александрии. Рик знал, что все слишком заняты той работой, которую им поручили. А всё потому, что это место было упорядоченным, обезличенным. Безусловно, в Святилище были подобные этой комнаты отдыха и людей связывали какие-то отношения, но строгая классовая система, созданная Ниганом, и сосредоточенность на производстве, казалось, тяготили людей при его правлении. 

Рик не мог не задаваться вопросом: сможет ли со временем Ниган ослабить вожжи, если Граймс осторожно направит его в нужном направлении? Ведь он так легко принял идею с фермерством. 

Ниган вырвал Рика из размышлений, бросив ему через стол ракетку. 

― Давай-ка глянем, по-прежнему ли ты сосёшь большой и толстый в этой игре, Рик.

Рик закатил глаза и отбил подачу Нигана.

― Я никогда не _сосал большой и толстый_, Ниган. Просто не трачу на игру с шарами так много времени, как ты. 

Тут Рику удалось набрать очко, хотя, вероятно, это было связано с тем, что Ниган склонился над столом и трясся от хохота. Рик расслышал хриплый смех Саймона, приглушённый шумом телевизора. 

― Бля, Рик! ― простонал Ниган, поднимая мяч с пола. ― Вот почему ты мне нравишься. Хотя в нашем положении твоё утверждение не совсем правдиво, да, детка? Я, кажется, припоминаю парочку раз, когда ты игрался с кое-какими шарами… 

Рик раздражённо застонал, оборвав вульгарные намеки Нигана кивком в сторону Саймона, который продолжал смотреть фильм. Ниган послал мяч через стол. 

― Он не возражает, да, Саймон? 

― Если вы собираетесь флиртовать всё оставшееся время, то лучше посмотрю фильм где-нибудь в другом месте, ― ответил Саймон, насмешив Нигана. 

― Видишь? Он не против.

***

В конце концов Саймон ушёл, но не раньше чем через двадцать минут, когда закончилось кино, а не потому что Ниган продолжал бросать намёки. Они так и лились из него как из рога изобилия, потому что игра продолжалась, они шли ноздря в ноздрю, но победил в итоге Ниган, набрав согласованные пятнадцать очков. 

― Я выиграл бы с большим разрывом, если б мы не учли тот нечестный бросок во время шутки про шары, что было подло, если вы спросите моё мнение, ― пошутил Ниган. 

― Было ли _это_ лишь шуткой? 

Ниган подобрался к Рику сзади и сжал его бёдра. 

― Может быть. 

― Ты как ребёнок, ― простонал Рик раздражённо и довольно одновременно, потому что рука Нигана скользнула между его ног и сжала член через джинсы.

― Ты первый начал. ― Пальцы расстегнули ремень. 

― А ты начинаешь кое-что другое. Кое-что, что, я надеюсь, ты не планируешь делать здесь. ― Штаны Рика внезапно оказались у колен, и это стало достаточным ответом, но Ниган всё же уточнил:

― Я определённо, чёрт возьми, планирую сделать это тут, Рик. Прямо тут, на столе. 

― Да ты шутишь, ― невозмутимо ответил Граймс. 

― Нет! ― радостно сказал Ниган, цепляя пальцем резинку трусов и стягивая их к штанам. Он подталкивал Рика вперёд до тех пор, пока тот не упёрся бёдрами в стол. Граймс склонился над поверхностью, упёршись локтями, и прислушался к щелчку ремня Нигана позади. ― Помнишь, как-то раз я сказал, что возьму тебя на этом столе, если подвернётся случай? Так вот он настал, Рик. 

Теперь Граймс услышал знакомый хлопок открывающегося тюбика смазки и подавил желание закатить глаза, потому что ― _ну конечно_ ― Ниган принёс с собой смазку. Рик на самом деле не удивился бы, если б тот носил повсюду смазку в кармане куртки ― просто на всякий случай, например, как этот. 

― Мне бы очень хотелось трахнуть тебя лицом к лицу, ― непринуждённо сказал Ниган, толкнувшись скользкими пальцами в Рика. ― Чтобы обнимал меня ногами, а я смотрел, как краснеет твоё личико, как стираются с него все мысли. Но я не слишком-то верю этому столу ― того и гляди сломается, и это будет чертовски обидно. ― Рик тихо застонал в ответ поглаживающим изнутри пальцам, которые осторожно его раскрывали. ― Ты готов, Рик? 

― Д-да, ― выдохнул Граймс, совершенно заведённый. Ниган осыпал лёгкими поцелуями его поясницу, вынимая пальцы ― удивительно мягко, осторожно и так сладко. И таким Ниган мог быть. Эта нежность приходила совершенно внезапно: добрые слова вместо ожидаемого сарказма, осторожные поцелуи перед жёстким трахом и мягкие, успокаивающие бормотания после. 

И конечно же, за нежными поцелуями последовал жёсткий толчок по самое основание ― Ниган наполнил его, сразу же начал быстро, уверенно двигаться, заставляя Рика царапать гладкую поверхность стола. Ниган склонился к нему, одной рукой поддерживая за бедро, другой задирая футболку и поглаживая мягкую кожу. Рик развёл ноги шире, но мешали джинсы, всё ещё висевшие на уровне коленей. Он застонал в руку, когда член Нигана задел чувствительное местечко внутри. Рик смутно припоминал, как говорил пару месяцев назад, что ни за что не даст трахнуть себя на этом столе, но теперь осознал вдруг, что вовсе не против того, что оказался неправ, ведь Ниган так отчаянно трахал его ― твёрдый член толкался внутри, растягивая стенки, вырывая из груди всхлипы. 

Рик свесил голову, горячо дыша на руки и стол, а Ниган мурлыкал вульгарные комплименты ему на ухо. 

― Босс! Вы не видели Дуайта? Арат сказала, что он пропустил патруль, а я не… ― Голос Саймона резко оборвался, когда он вошёл в комнату. Рик и Ниган вскинулись, глядя на него, стоявшего с широко распахнутыми глазами в дверном проёме у противоположного конца стола. ― Я, эм… Знаете, вопрос не охуенной срочности ― подождёт… 

Саймон развернулся на пятках, Рик закрыл пылающее от стыда лицо руками. Он чувствовал, как трясётся Ниган от смеха над ним, и, к его ужасу, услышал, как он говорит: 

― Саймон! Что там с Дуайтом? 

Рик распахнул в ужасе глаза, ощущая, как Ниган продолжил фрикции, дотянувшись одновременно до его члена, и, обхватив его, принялся поглаживать уверенно и властно. Рик зашипел, напрягаясь всем телом. 

_― Какого хуя ты творишь?_

Ниган совершенно его проигнорировал, всё ещё обращаясь к Саймону, будто он сейчас не был по яйца в Рике. 

― Ты спрашивал у Шерри?

Рик взмолился всем богам, чтобы у Саймона хватило порядочности оставаться лицом к двери. Тот откашлялся.

― Я… э… Нет, пойду спрошу. 

― Хорошо. И возвращайся доложить, как что-нибудь узнаешь. Это уже серьёзная хуйня. ― Ниган провёл большим пальцем по головке Рика и сделал особенно сильный толчок прямо в простату. Рик с ужасом услышал собственный тихий скулёж, который не смог сдержать. Ниган усмехнулся ему в затылок. 

― _Я тебя убью_, ― прошептал Рик напряжённо. 

― Точно. Ам… Будет сделано, босс. 

Рик услышал удаляющиеся шаги и хлопок двери и судорожно выдохнул, когда Ниган вновь принялся остервенело в него вбиваться, притягивая на себя за бёдра и посмеиваясь. 

― Охуеть! Хотел бы я твоё ёбаное лицо увидеть, готов поспорить, оно… ах… было неповторимым ― почти уверен, ты красный до самой жопы…

Рику безумно хотелось одарить Нигана парочкой отборных ругательств в ответ, но его рука всё ещё была на члене, и через несколько секунд он уже протяжно стонал от его движений и отчаянно толкался на кулак, изливаясь горячей влагой на его пальцы. Когда Ниган тоже достиг пика, затопляя его внутри, Рик попытался отдышаться. Потом повернулся к нему с пылающим лицом, как только тот вынул. 

― Какого _чёрта_ это было? 

― А что, ты хотел, чтоб я, блять, остановился, потому что он вошёл? 

― Да, ― протянул Рик. 

― Не похоже было, что он надолго заскочил. Было бы обидно начинать сначала, когда мы уже были так близки, ― небрежно подметил Ниган, поправляя одежду. 

Рик рассмеялся и сам этому удивился. Он толкнул Нигана в плечо, поднимая футболку с пола. 

― Ты ёбаный засранец ― ты знал? 

― Я-то думал, мы это давно, блять, выяснили, Рик. 

― Тебя что, заводит, когда за тобой наблюдают? ― усмехнулся Граймс, застёгивая ремень. 

― Ты о _Саймоне_? Конечно нет, блять. Но он постоянно появляется не вовремя. Не поверишь, в какое дерьмо он в своё время вляпывался. Или в какое говно его втягивали. У него просто такая ёбаная суперсила. ― Ниган притянул его поближе и поцеловал в губы, вновь тягуче и сладко. 

― И всё же, ― пробормотал Рик, когда они покинули комнату отдыха. ― Тебе не стоило начинать дрочить мне _в тот момент_. 

― Мне показалось, будет забавно увидеть, насколько сильно ты сможешь покраснеть. И я, блять, был прав. Ты покраснел _ужасно_. 

Рик вновь пихнул его, недоверчиво качая головой. 

― Ты ёбаный идиот, Ниган.

***

Саймон, похоже, выучил урок, что заходить без стука не стоит, поэтому теперь связался с Ниганом по рации.

― Нашёл его, босс. Только что откуда-то вернулся. У него с собой припасы и остальное говно, сказал, что отправился в одиночную вылазку. Вы одобряете? 

Ниган нахмурился, устраиваясь на постели рядом с Риком. 

― Конечно, блять, мать твою, не одобряю. Он упоминал, где именно он был в своём маленьком приключении? 

― Сказал, немного севернее Хиллтопа. Около пятидесяти миль на машине, всё сходится, но его слишком долго не было. 

Ниган стиснул зубы, не зная, как лучше себя повести в этой ситуации. У Дуайта был достаточно высокий статус, что позволяло ему принимать решения, а Нигану ― не следить за его передвижениями, да и одиночные вылазки ему не были запрещены или даже выходные. Но он всегда сначала говорил о своих планах, сообщал Саймону или Нигану, куда собирается. То, что он втихаря выскользнул из Святилища и пропустил патруль, было подозрительным. 

― Приставь к нему сегодня парочку охранников. Я разберусь утром, до отбытия в Александрию.

― Понял, босс. 

Ниган выключил радио, положив его на прикроватную тумбу, и перевернулся, прижимая Рика к груди. Он решил не зацикливаться на поступках Дуайта, вместо этого сосредоточившись на тихом сопении задремавшего в его объятьях Рика. Ниган пробрался под футболку, положив горячую ладонь на его живот, и закрыл глаза. 

_Наверное, ничего такого не произошло. Дуайт, должно быть, просто не подумал или забыл предупредить, чтобы прикрыли его на патруле. Ничего страшного._


	6. Chapter 6

Следующим утром Рик проснулся от того, что Ниган выскользнул из постели.

— Ещё темно, — сонно пробормотал он, сворачиваясь калачиком от холода из-за его отсутствия. — Почему ты встал?

Рик ощутил, как тёплое дыхание коснулось уха.

— Собираюсь проверить, какого хуя творится с Дуайтом, родной. Засыпай. Тебе ещё не пора. — Теплоту и нежность в его голосе нельзя было ни с чем спутать. Прежде чем уйти, он поцеловал Рика за ухом. Граймс едва ли расслышал, как покинул комнату Ниган, потому что глаза слипались и он вновь погрузился в сон.

***

Ниган хмуро смотрел на Дуайта, который, к счастью, уже проснулся к тому моменту, когда он зашёл к нему в комнату. Захлопнув за собой дверь, Ниган прислонился к дверному косяку, осматривая тревожащегося Дуайта, сидевшего на краю кровати.

— Одиночная вылазка? — Дуайт кивнул. — Почему ты никому, блять, не сообщил, куда собираешься? Знаешь, я, конечно, восхищаюсь твоим хреновым духом добытчика, Дуайти, но ты не можешь просто так сваливать, куда и когда, нахуй, пожелает твоя душа, не отыскав себе подмену на дежурство.

— Я, э… Наверное, просто забыл, босс. Прости.

Ниган скривил губы. Ему не понравилось, как пристально Дуайт рассматривал пол, избегая его взгляда.

— Глаза на меня, Дуайти, — резко приказал он, щёлкнув пальцами. Дуайт поднял изуродованное лицо. _Хорошо_. — «Я забыл» — ответ не слишком-то хороший. Если каждый просто _забудет_ о своих обязанностях, кто тогда будет делать ёбаную работу? Мы бы давно таким макаром, нахуй, все передохли.

— Да, сэр.

— Тем более ты теперь один из моих лучших парней, Дуайт, и подобное дерьмо на тебя не похоже. Так и быть, _на первый раз_ закрою на это глаза из милосердия. Но если вдруг мне станет известно, что тебя не было там, где ты сказал, что будешь… если я хотя бы на секунду поверю, что подобный случай был не разовой акцией… тогда тебе лучше будет остаться там, где ты будешь на тот момент, Дуайт. Потому что тебе, нахуй, не понравится то, что случится, если я до тебя доберусь.

Дуайт кивнул, лицо было пустым, бесстрастным: солдат, готовый выполнять команды, и это Нигану в нём нравилось.

— Да, сэр.

Он расплылся в улыбке.

— Хорошо. А теперь вытаскивай зад из кровати. У тебя сегодня двойное дежурство за Арат, которая прикрыла тебя вчера.

***

— Рик. — Кто-то схватил его за запястье, дёрнув в сторону и потянув за угол. Граймс поднял кулак, готовый обороняться, — в памяти промелькнуло воспоминание, как Дэвид лапал его несколько недель назад, и в груди зародилась слепая паника. С рычанием он выдернул руку из хватки, когда оказался лицом к лицу с Дуайтом. Тот пялился на него с серьёзным видом. Рик опустил кулак.

— Дуайт?

— Рик… Послушай, мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить.

— Зачем? — растерянно спросил он.

— По поводу Александрии… — И замолчал, настороженно оглядываясь. — Ниган с тобой?

Рик покачал головой.

— Он сказал идти вперёд и что догонит через пару минут. Так что там с Александрией?

— Я вчера туда ездил… — Рик сузил глаза, сжал челюсти, Дуайт замахал рукой. — Не для… не по обычной причине. Не для _него_. — Рик с удивлением расслышал в голосе Дуайта отвращение при упоминании Нигана… Разве он ни был одним из лучших солдат лидера Святилища? — Я ездил туда, чтобы сказать то же, что скажу тебе сейчас… Я хочу помочь.

— Помочь… с чем?

— Со свержением Нигана. Я знаю — вы это планируете.

Рик с трудом сохранил бесстрастное выражение на лице.

— Не понимаю, что за хуйню ты несёшь.

— Понимаешь. Я это точно знаю. И я хочу в этом участвовать.

Это ещё, чёрт возьми, что такое? Какая-то проверка от Нигана? Рик вгляделся в лицо Дуайта в поисках какого-то знака, проблеска чего-то, что выдало бы его истинные планы. Но ничего так и не увидел в этом серьёзном выражении. Однако бдительность не ослабил.

— Зачем тебе вообще его свергать? Ты один из лучших его людей.

— Я ненавижу его так же сильно, как и все вы. Он тащится от власти, которая у него есть, и так было всегда.

— Похоже, ты долго его знаешь, — ответил Рик. Эта мысль вдруг захватила его — он часто задавался вопросом, каким был Ниган до создания собственной маленькой армии.

— Дольше, чем кто-либо из ныне живущих. Мы повстречались ещё до Спасителей. Он путешествовал один. Я же был частью небольшой группы людей. Мы с Шерри были. — Дуайт нахмурился. — Да, _та самая_ Шерри. Мы с ней когда-то были женаты. А потом вмешался Ниган, и всё полетело к чертям. Он взял на себя командование, люди к нему прислушивались, потому что он был хорошим лидером. Шерри видела, каким авторитетом он пользуется, и, конечно, замечала, как мне неприятно от того, что он забрал её себе. Она бросила меня и стала его первой женой, когда мы основали Святилище, потому что понимала, что он сможет её обеспечить всем необходимым. Лучше, чем смог бы я. — В голосе Дуайта слышалась кипящая горечь, поэтому Рик поверил. И это объясняло кое-что ещё, например, покрытое шрамами лицо Дуайта, то, как они курили вместе на лестнице, когда Граймс застал их. Но всё же…

— Ты хочешь пойти против него войной лишь потому, что жена тебя бросила? Готов рискнуть всем… чтобы объединиться с группой людей, которые тебя ненавидят… Только из-за этого?

Взгляд Дуайта ожесточился.

— У меня много причин для его свержения. Я борюсь за себя, за Шерри, за всех людей, которые работают за сраные очки, выполняя говённую работу. И я точно знаю, что ты хочешь отсюда свалить. Он держит тебя в плену, ради всего, блять, святого. Я понимаю, почему ты мне не доверяешь, но я действительно вчера ездил в Александрию. И говорил с твоими людьми. Эта женщина, которая всем заправляет… Мишон? Она готова пойти войной. Как и остальные. И я знаю, что ты тоже в курсе этого. Позволь помочь.

Внезапно из-за угла раздался голос Нигана, прозвучавший гулким предупреждением:

— Рик! Ты ещё тут? Двигай своей сладкой попкой, детка!

В груди Рика заклокотало недоверие, он отошёл от Дуайта.

— Мне нужно идти. Не знаю, говоришь ли ты правду, но держись подальше от Александрии.

Он помчался по коридору и, повернув за угол, едва не врезался лицом в широкую грудь Нигана. Тот рассмеялся над тем, как старательно Рик прибежал на зов, обнял его за плечи и повёл к дверям.

— Ты заблудился, Рик?

Граймс выдавил смешок, пытаясь не показать, насколько его потряс разговор с Дуайтом.

— Да. Типа того. Это место просто огромное.

— Полагаю, что виноват в этом, чёрт возьми, я? Никогда ведь не проводил экскурсию, не знакомил тебя с окрестностями, да? — усмехнулся он. — Эх, ладно. Готов?

— Да, — ответил Рик, пытаясь засунуть воспоминания о разговоре с Дуайтом подальше. — Готов.

***

По пути в Александрию Рик был подозрительно тихим, что немного раздражало Нигана. В этот раз за рулём был он, а Рик пялился в боковое окно грузовика. Ниган старался вовлечь его в разговор — шутил остро, что обычно вызывало резкий отклик или закатывание глаз; предлагал всякую похабщину, которой они могли бы заняться по возвращении в Святилище, но Рика ничего не трогало. Немного утешало, что тот вроде бы не был расстроен, а просто глубоко задумался, потому что его голубые глаза не фокусировались на проплывающем мимо окна пейзаже.

— Приехали, Рик, — сообщил Ниган, ткнув его пальцем в плечо. Припарковавшись, он невольно расплылся в улыбке, когда Рик обратил на него взор (он уже не раз ловил себя на подобной реакции на его взгляд, но ничего поделать с собой не мог). Склонившись, Ниган обхватил его лицо ладонью, чтобы сорвать с губ поцелуй. Рик уже было расслабился и поддался, как вдруг внезапно вырвался и отстранился с широко распахнутыми глазами. Поначалу Нигана встревожила подобная реакция на проявление привязанности, а потом внутри щёлкнуло понимание.

_Впервые с тех пор… как их отношения перешли в разряд того… во что перешли, они появились тут вместе. Никто в Александрии не знал, что он трахается с врагом. Или, по крайней мере, не знал, что это происходит по обоюдному согласию._

От последней мысли стало горько, но Ниган постарался засунуть это чувство куда подальше. Он, конечно, был мудаком, но не мог заставить Рика собрать всех, чтобы сообщить, что их отношения перешли на новый уровень и что теперь всё стопроцентно происходит по его согласию. Пусть и мысль о том, что у людей о нём сложилось неверное впечатление, его ужасно раздражала.

Ниган отстранился, сжал руку Рика.

— Я и забыл, что ты, наверное, не хочешь, чтобы люди видели, как я над тобой издеваюсь.

Рик стиснул зубы, выглядя крайне нервно.

— Я, э… Могу я попросить не делать этого? Пока мы тут? — Мольба и отчаяние в его голосе заставили всё внутри Нигана сжаться от боли. Неужели он правда показал себя таким гондоном, что Рик решил молить, чтобы его не унижали перед людьми, которых он считал семьёй?

Вспомнились их предыдущие поездки в Александрию. _Да_, признал он, _это предположение было недалеко от истины_.

И Ниган не винил его, потому что каждый раз, когда они сюда приезжали, он наседал на Рика с собственническими порывами, словно коршун зорко наблюдая за всеми вокруг, будто кто-то осмелился бы спросить, почему они стояли так близко и почему он его обнимал. Нигану правда была присуща эта собственническая, ревнивая черта, и в нынешние времена он даже не пытался её подавлять. Теперь мир стал другим и появилась необходимость заявлять права на то, что принадлежало _тебе_.

А Рик ему принадлежал, особенно — теперь. Долгое время Ниган полагал, что только это ему и было нужно, что он искренне желал видеть в лице Рика человека, которым владел бы безраздельно. Однако теперь… он хотел немного другого. Появилась потребность во взаимности, в полноте чувств. Ему хотелось, чтобы Рик _сам жаждал_ ему принадлежать. Что касается его… Ниган тоже очень хотел взаимно принадлежать Рику. И ему не понравилась формулировка, которую тот использовал: _«Могу я попросить»_. Это звучало как обращение к кому-то душному, жестокому человеку. А для Рика он таким быть не хотел.

Вдруг в голове всплыло пусть нежное и дразнящее, но всё же серьёзное предупреждение Эмбер: _«Постарайся не облажаться»_.

Поэтому Ниган сглотнул вертящийся на языке совет взять себя в руки и не ныть и просто кивнул, сжав руку Рика чуть крепче.

— Конечно. Естественно, блять, я не стану делать то, что тебе не нравится, Рик. Будем делать вид, что ничего не изменилось, да?

Рик явно немного расслабился и сжал в ответ его ладонь.

— Спасибо.

Ниган кивнул, открыл дверцу машины и выскользнул наружу.

— Без проблем, Рик.

Но, однако, мудака из себя изображать ему всё равно было нужно, поэтому он обнял Рика за плечи и повёл к воротам Александрии, шепча на ухо:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что рано или поздно они всё узнают? Бля, ты ведь не планируешь скрывать наши отношения вечно, нет? Знаю, ты не настолько наивен, Рик.

Он думал, что тот вновь напряжётся, отстранится, назовёт мудаком. Будет отрицать. Прошипит приглушённо сквозь зубы, что никто никогда не узнает, чем они занимаются за закрытыми дверьми. Но Рик даже не сбавил шаг.

— Знаю, я это знаю. — Голос звучал смиренно, побеждённо. — Я не наивный и не тупой — понимаю, что не смогу это вечно скрывать. Просто хочу сделать всё по-своему, вот и всё.

Ниган насмешливо фыркнул.

— Что же, собираешься сам рассказать обо всём этим милым людям? Будешь ходить по домам, стучаться в двери: «Привет, сосед, ты слышал, что я ебусь с Ниганом»?

— Нет. — Рик игриво ткнул его локтем в бок. — Не собираюсь сообщать об этом каждому встречному. Но те, с кем я близок… заслуживают узнать всё лично от меня. Они заслуживают моей честности.

И не впервые уже Ниган впечатлился искренности, присущей этому человеку.

— Это действительно… чертовски великодушно с твоей стороны, Рик.

— Я уже сказал Мишон, Дэрилу и Габриелу. — Рик пнул мыском землю, поднимая гравий. — Правда, не знаю, как сообщить Карлу.

— Да уж, — фыркнул Ниган. — Я тебе не завидую, разговор будет не из лёгких. Но… может быть, ему и необязательно знать?

Рик резко вскинул голову.

— Ты ведь только что сам сказал, что все, блять, обо всём узнают.

— Да, но… Он ведь твой ёбаный ребёнок, Рик. Ему необязательно знать о твоей сексуальной жизни, разве нет?

— Было бы легче, если б речь шла лишь о сексе между нами, понимаешь? Но дело-то не только в нём, да? — Искренность и открытость в его голосе заставила Нигана свербеть от желания переплести их пальцы и никогда не отпускать.

— Да, пожалуй. — Приятно было признавать вслух, что между ними было нечто большее. Между ними всегда было нечто большее, например, нежность, появившаяся в тот день, когда они признались друг другу в симпатии; но порой Ниган ловил себя на мысли, не случится ли однажды так, что Рик придёт в себя и положит конец всей этой мягкости, которую они впустили в их отношения? Их чувства друг к другу были слишком хрупкими, как стекло, нежными, как шёлк, они постоянно балансировали на краю, готовые в любую минуту сорваться и разбиться вдребезги. И осознание этого приносило такую боль Нигану, о чём он никогда бы не признался. И ему хотелось сделать всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить неизбежные последствия… или, по крайней мере, смягчить приземление.

— Тогда он, наверное, должен знать. И, конечно, он… придёт в бешенство, — с нежностью и грустью сказал Рик. — Но это естественно. И всё равно он заслуживает знать, что происходит.

Ниган на мгновение чуть крепче прижал его к себе за плечи.

— Ты хороший отец, Рик. И отличный лидер. Ты порядочный. И людям здесь лучше, блять, это ценить.

— Не думаю, что они обратят внимание на мою порядочность, Ниган, — пробормотал Рик.

— Логично, — фыркнул он от смеха и отпустил от себя Рика, повернувшись к своим людям, собравшимся перед грузовиком. — Вы знаете, что делать. Забирайте наше говно, но вежливо, блять. И дайте знать, если запасов чего-то будет недостаточно. — На этом все разошлись, Рик замер сбоку от него, словно был не уверен, позволено ли ему свободно передвигаться. — Не собираешься пойти поздороваться с детьми? — спросил Ниган.

— Карл… Ну, Карл никогда не остаётся, когда приезжают Спасители, — ответил Граймс, глядя в сторону своего дома. — Хотя мне бы хотелось повидаться с Джудит.

Ниган махнул рукой.

— Флаг тебе в руки, малыш. Мне всё равно нужно присматривать за своими. Я зайду за тобой, когда соберёмся уезжать.

Рик кивнул и поспешил к своему дому вниз по улице. Ниган некоторое время смотрел ему в спину, потом отвёл взгляд. Рику всегда разрешалось свободно перемещаться по Александрии, но обычно Ниган ходил за ним следом, задавая наводящие вопросы и пытаясь вывести из себя. Однако сегодня ему не хотелось досаждать — он должен был сдерживаться. Даже в машине он почувствовал зуд в пальцах от желания прикоснуться к Рику. Несмотря на то, что в последний раз он трогал его везде ещё вчера, горячая, голодная потребность уже ощутимо росла с каждой минутой. Ниган знал, что если весь день проведёт, болтая с Риком, то наверняка забудется и сделает что-нибудь чересчур дружелюбное, выдав истинный характер их отношений.

Прогнав эти мысли, Ниган направился к оружейной, к Арат, сверяющей запасы.

— Здесь всё в порядке, Арат? — Он подметил, как нервно посмотрела на него женщина — Оливия? Ответственная за оружие и кладовку. Он её помнил. Она нянчила Джудит, когда Рик привёл его познакомиться… и в тот раз у неё был столь же нервный вид. Будто Ниган мог причинить вред ребёнку. И вот что тоже его дико бесило — люди здесь, похоже, видели в нём чудовище. Конечно, это помогало держать их в страхе, а потому — в узде, но лучше б они боялись за свои жизни, а не за жизни своих детей.

— Да, сэр. Всё на месте.

— Отлично! Рад, блять, это слышать. — И он не обманывал. Ему не нравилось, когда люди что-то прятали — это приводило к конфликтам, неизбежному наказанию, слезам, крикам и всему, что за этим следовало. Ему никогда не нравилось убивать — это была всего лишь необходимость, и он предпочел бы, чтобы всё шло гладко.

Пока он прогуливался, останавливаясь то тут, то там, помогая своим людям сверять запасы, то понял, какое сильное чувствует облегчение от того, что Александрия находила достаточно продовольствия. Необходимость наказания александрийцев точно привела бы к расколу в их с Риком отношениях, а это последнее, чего он бы хотел, ведь всё наконец утряслось и наладилось между ними. Ничто не способствовало расколу быстрее, чем убийство друзей твоим партнёром.

Ниган старался об этом не думать… о том, что может случиться, если ему придётся так поступить. Они с Риком этого не пережили бы — он даже не сомневался. Чёрт, да он вообще до сих пор удивлялся, как далеко зашли их отношения после того, как убил Рыжего и Азиата. Он прекрасно понимал, что не прощён только лишь потому, что Рик теперь с ним ебётся. Нет, Граймс был не таким человеком. Рик унесёт их смерти с собой в могилу, Ниган даже не сомневался.

А ещё он старался не думать, какие последствия наступят для _него_ за то, что он так неохотно наказывал группу Рика. Это был признак слабости, он это прекрасно понимал… слабое место, трещина в броне. Рик Граймс был его ёбаной ахиллесовой пятой, и Ниган это прекрасно знал. Обычно он все свои слабости гасил в зародыше, как пламя свечи, но с Риком… он не мог себя заставить так поступить. Теперь ему было больно даже думать о том, чтобы оттолкнуть Граймса. Теперь, после того как он по глупости позволил себе так к нему привязаться, его отсутствие оставило бы зияющую рану. И каждый поступок заставлял его балансировать на острие ножа: любой неверный шаг — и он упадёт на лезвие.

И даже после первого болезненного падения он не знал, останется ли от него хоть что-то, если он выдернет клинок целиком.

Ниган точно знал, что подобное чувствовать очень опасно. Если Рик поймёт, какую невероятную силу над ним имеет, то с лёгкостью сможет использовать его в своих интересах. Мысль пугала: один лишь человек мог скинуть его с трона возведённой им же империи. Нигану нравилось думать, что он был непоколебимым и сильным и что с лёгкостью мог бы оставить Граймса позади, чтобы сохранить то, чего достиг.

Но тревожило то, что по этому поводу у него возникали некоторые сомнения.

Пока он отогнал эти раздумья прочь. Всё, чего хотелось Нигану сейчас — увидеть Рика и, если повезёт, его маленького ангела Джудит. Он взбежал по ступеням на крыльцо его дома, вошёл и увидел на диване тихо воркующего Рика, державшего Джудит на коленях. Ниган осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, но всё равно оба заметили его появление. Рик поднял на него взгляд, а большие голубые глаза Джудит с любопытством следили за тем, как он входит.

— Мы уезжаем? — Рик провёл ладонью по светлым волосам дочери, Ниган сел рядом с ним.

— Пока нет. Просто захотелось тебя увидеть. И этого маленького ангела, — он кивнул на Джудит. Рик расслабился, поцеловал её в голову и опустил на пол, откидываясь на подушках. Они принялись наблюдать, как Джудит, оперевшись на кофейный столик, поднялась на ноги и радостно заковыляла по комнате. Неуверенные ноги время от времени подкашивались под ней.

— Каждый раз, когда её вижу, понимаю, как она меняется. Я уже и забыл, насколько быстро они в этом возрасте растут, — задумчиво пробормотал Рик, глядя на дочь с такой нежностью, которую Ниган замечал направленной ещё лишь на одного человека — Карла. Он знал, что так смотрят только родители на детей, и подобные чувства Ниган мог только представить. Внезапно его омыла вина, ведь именно он был причиной того, что Рик упускал общение с дочерью.

— Всё равно ты часто с ней видишься, — сказал он, эгоистично пытаясь очистить совесть. — Ты ведь бываешь здесь несколько раз в неделю. И не можешь многого упустить, так ведь?

Рик кивнул, улыбаясь под нос.

— Да. Знаю, что не упускаю, но просто по ней скучаю, понимаешь? По ней и по Карлу. Знаю, что скучать приходится всего несколько дней в неделю, но всё же. — Прикусив губу, Рик поднялся и взял явно уставшую от своего путешествия по гостиной Джудит на руки, прижимая к груди.

— Ты мог бы взять их с собой. В Святилище. — Ниган знал, что ответит Рик, ещё до того, как открыл рот, но не мог этого не сказать.

— Нет, нет, их место здесь. Это их дом. — Рик начал подниматься по лестнице. — Хочу уложить её. Оливия скоро придёт, и нам, кажется, уже пора — мы довольно давно тут.

Ниган кивнул и остался ждать внизу. Он изучал первый этаж, восхищаясь аккуратностью и чистотой дома, а ещё полностью функционирующей кухней, холодильником, сохраняющим продукты свежими, рабочей плитой — он покрутил конфорки. Пусть у Нигана в комнате в Святилище и было уютнее, чем у других, но всё же они жили гораздо хуже, чем люди здесь. На мгновение он позволил себе представить, как жил бы в этом доме с Риком — горячий душ, уютная ванная, не сколоченная наспех двумя бывшими водопроводчиками; домашняя еда, удобная мебель, настоящий дом, который ощущался домом, а не холодное, отстранённое помещение посреди продуваемой всеми ветрами грязной фабрики.

Когда шаги Рика послышались на лестнице, а Оливия вошла в парадную дверь, Ниган отбросил эти мысли. Оливия настороженно остановилась в гостиной, увидев его на кухне.

— М-мне велено передать, что грузовики почти загружены и скоро будут готовы к отправке, — сказала она так, будто очень долго собиралась с духом, прежде чем с ним заговорить.

Рик благодарно кивнул.

— Спасибо. Тогда мы пойдём. Я только что уложил Джудит.

Они попрощались и вышли наружу, Ниган сразу же обнял его за плечи. Он пялился и знал это, но никак не мог отвести взора от губ Рика, будто они обладали каким-то магическим притяжением. _Такие розовые и мягкие, просто умоляют целовать их до тех пор, пока не опухнут_, подумал Ниган.

Они как раз проходили мимо небольшой церкви, стоявшей в центре Александрии, и вдруг он принял необдуманное решение.

_В пизду_, подумал он и потянул Рика туда, втолкнув в двойные двери, быстро оглядывая помещение, дабы убедиться, что никого нет.

— Ниган, какого чёрта ты… — обеспокоенно начал Рик, но прервался — губы Нигана заткнули рот. Он тихо замычал, проглотив остаток вопроса, когда Ниган вжал его в ближайшую стену, прижав за плечо. Другая рука спустилась ниже, нащупав задницу и стиснув её через поношенные джинсы.

Рик протестующе рассмеялся ему в рот.

— Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь?

Ниган опустился ртом на его подбородок и шею, наслаждаясь покалыванием его бороды на губах.

— Не могу, блять, держать свои руки подальше от тебя, Рик. Давай, нас уже ждут. Как насчёт быстрого траха в церкви?

Граймс фыркнул, запустив пальцы в его волосы, когда Ниган прикусил чувствительную кожу шеи.

— Ни в коем случае.

— Почему? Боишься, что кто-то тебя, блять, услышит? — поддразнил Ниган. — Ты довольно громкий, когда я тебя трахаю. Но, наверное, ты мог бы притвориться, что усердно молишься, м? Все эти твои: _«О, господи, о, боже, прошу»_… — Ниган вновь завладел ртом Рика и был доволен, когда его губы раскрылись, впуская язык, толкаясь на него своим. Рик гортанно застонал, Ниган схватил его за шею сзади, прижимаясь всем телом. Свободной рукой он уже шарил внизу, проводя по бедру к набухающей выпуклости на ширинке, прижимаясь к ней ладонью и улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй, когда Рик с готовностью толкнулся на его руку.

Внезапное движение в задней части церкви напугало обоих, Ниган убрал руку от его члена.

— Что это было? — Он вроде бы расслышал скрип задней двери, но она, казалось, была довольно плотно закрыта.

Рик протиснулся между скамьями и осмотрелся, проверив и снаружи — никого.

— Наверное, крыша скрипит или типа того, — заключил Ниган. — Итак, на чём мы остановились? — Он вновь подался к Рику. — О, точно. Я собирался склонить тебя через скамью и научить, как следует, блять, молиться.

Рик фыркнул и оттолкнул его, покачав головой.

— Размечтался. Кто-нибудь, наверное, уже нас ищет, и последнее, чего мне бы хотелось, так это чтоб все обо всём узнали таким вот образом.

Ниган драматически вздохнул, но послушно последовал за Риком на улицу.

— Ладно. Но когда доберёмся домой, я, блять, с тобой _разберусь_, малыш.


	7. Chapter 7

Рик всегда стремился вернуться в Александрию, но поскольку два дня шёл дождь, Ниган настоял, чтобы он оставался в Святилище. 

― Рик, ты ведь знаешь, я не стал бы держать тебя вдали от родных, если б на то не было причин. Сейчас дорогу затопило. Подожди пару дней ― так будет безопаснее. 

Так он и поступил, пусть и с большой неохотой. Хотя стоило признать: озабоченность Нигана его безопасностью умиляла. 

Дни в Святилище тянулись лениво, Ниган явно понимал, что Граймсу скучно, потому что дел особо-то не было, поэтому изо всех сил старался уделять ему больше времени. Перепоручив часть работы Саймону и Арат, он подольше оставался в постели утром, сначала полусонно обнимаясь, потом пробуждая Рика для медленного, ленивого секса: сплетение тел под простынями, сладко покачивающихся в идеальной синхронизации до тех пор, пока оба не расходились настолько, что приходилось отметать подальше постельное бельё, чтобы воздух их немного остудил. 

А когда Ниган всё-таки отправлялся по делам, Рик бродил по Святилищу, ища, чем бы себя развлечь. Он набрёл на гостиную, где жёны Нигана проводили почти всё время, и сидел там с ними. Как оказалось, они были довольно приятными женщинами, и Рику нравилась их компания. С Шерри они играли в шахматы, говорили о любимых книгах с Тесс и Эмбер. 

Однажды вечером, когда они начали смотреть «Охотников за приведениями», Ниган заглянул в гостиную и присоединился к просмотру, разместившись в обнимку с Фрэнки на диване, а Рик полулежал головой у него на коленях. Граймс подумал, что их поза и положение довольно странные, но почему-то ему было плевать. Эта близость заставляла всё внутри согреваться, чувствовать себя частью единого целого, пусть и такого, чего он никогда и представить не мог. 

Ревность тоже поутихла, и хоть в груди всё же полоснуло болью, когда Ниган склонился к Тане, чтобы поцеловать в губы в середине фильма, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он почувствовал, когда Ниган оставил его на ночь одного. То, что между ними было, нельзя назвать традиционными отношениями, но Рик чувствовал странную уверенность от привязанности Нигана к нему. 

Боль, возможно, не была такой сильной ещё и потому, что спустя пару секунд Ниган потянул его к себе, прижимаясь губами к губам, усаживая Рика себе на колени. Он почувствовал, как тот поглаживал бёдра, как ладони переместились к заднице, вжимая Рика в себя всем телом. Таня склонилась к Нигану, целуя в шею, Рик ощутил взгляды других жён, заставлявшие краснеть. Ниган прикусил мочку его уха, по-прежнему собственнически сжимая задницу через грубую джинсу. 

― Хочешь продолжить, Рик? — Голос — рокочущее мурчание, пробирающее до самых костей. — Чтобы девочки присоединились? 

Граймс задохнулся, ощущая, как горит лицо, и мог только предположить, каким сейчас выглядел возбуждённым. 

― Я… Я… ах. Н-не думаю… эм… — Он мотнул головой, Ниган рассмеялся ему в ухо, целуя чувствительное местечко за ним. 

― Уверен, Рик? Готов поспорить, девочки не прочь попробовать ещё один член в нашей скромной компании, да ещё и _столь_ неплохой. — Рик ощутил дразнящее прикосновение к растущей выпуклости на штанах и застонал в плечо Нигана, опустив голову в тщетной попытке скрыть возбуждение. — Они часто о тебе спрашивают. _«Как там Рик, хорошо ли ты с ним обращаешься?»_ и подобное дерьмо. Думаю, им понравится смотреть, как я тебя трахаю. 

Рик распахнул глаза, отстранился, совершенно потерянно глядя в ухмылявшееся лицо Нигана и даже затаив дыхание; воображение подкинуло картину, как Ниган его раздевает, кладёт на лопатки и входит в него, раскачиваясь внутри, в то время как окружающие их женщины неотрывно наблюдают за всем этим. 

― Я… ах. Я не… Нет. — Пусть он и был донельзя заведён, но мысль о близости с любой женщиной, кроме Мишон, была невыносима. Он не мог так с ней поступить. 

Ниган кивнул, ничуть не смущаясь. 

― Так и знал, что ты откажешься. Ничего страшного, Рик. Просто хотел проверить. Я бы, блять, себя сожрал потом, если б не попытался, понимаешь? 

Однако отказ он не принял на свой счёт: накрыл ладонью его член через джинсы снова и поинтересовался, не хочет ли Рик, чтобы он разобрался с этим. Граймс лихорадочно кивнул, Ниган же торжествующе ухмыльнулся и практически вытащил его из комнаты, быстро попрощавшись с забавляющимися женщинами, которые продолжили смотреть фильм. 

По пустому коридору они пронеслись галопом, Ниган вжал Рика в стену недалеко от гостиной, пробравшись рукой в наскоро расстёгнутые джинсы. Рик же в это время пыхтел, стонал и кусал его в шею, пытаясь заглушить шум, пока толкался и изливался в руку Нигана.

***

Три дня спустя после визита в Александрию дождь перестал и Рик наконец-то смог вернуться домой. Он выехал настолько рано, насколько возможно, целуя Нигана на прощание уже на пути к двери. 

В доме, когда он вошёл, уже были Мишон и остальные, собравшиеся вокруг кухонного стола, что, казалось, стало обычным делом в последнее время. Все в группе кивнули в знак приветствия, но Рик уловил от Спенсера какую-то подозрительную эмоцию: он впился в него напряжённым взглядом, который Граймс не смог понять. Он не ответил аналогичным взором, а просто обнял Карла. 

― Как ты, ничего? 

― Да, пап. А ты? — В первую очередь они всегда спрашивали друг друга именно об этом. И Рик благодарил небеса, что ответ пока что не был отрицательным. Он сжал плечо сына, склонился, чтобы поцеловать в голову Джудит, а потом присоединился к группе. 

― Военное собрание? 

Мишон кивнула, махнув на разложенные на столе бумаги-карты, нацарапанные стратегии, описи оружия, приблизительный план строения Святилища. Рик удивился, ведь в последний раз, когда присутствовал на подобном собрании, он предположил, что всё только начинается. Судя по всему, им удалось за столь небольшой промежуток времени сделать очень многое. И, похоже, не за горами тот день, когда они вступят в войну. 

― Иисус объявился полчаса назад, Хиллтоп с нами, — сказала Мишон, решительно поджав губы. — Мэгги и Саша уже тренируют людей. Грегори, конечно, не в восторге, но, к счастью для нас, Мэгги не нужно его разрешение, чтобы… 

― Так ли необходимо обсуждать это при нём? — вдруг перебил Спенсер, всё ещё яростно пялясь на Рика. Мишон нахмурилась, все в группе вопросительно повернулись к Спенсеру. 

― Почему бы, чёрт возьми, и нет? Рик наш лидер ― думаю, важно, чтобы он знал, что происходит. 

Спенсер рассмеялся, коротко и невесело. 

― Он не наш лидер, Мишон. 

Мишон одарила его ледяным взглядом. 

― Насколько я помню — наш, Спенсер. Если ты, конечно, не решил сделать какую-то глупость, примерив на себя этот титул. 

― О, нет. Просто называю вещи своими именами. Рик больше не имеет права называть себя нашим лидером. Ведь это ты проделала всю основную работу. И это ты по-настоящему всем тут заведуешь. — Эти слова пронзили Рика, но он решил не показывать, как они его задели. В конце концов в чём-то он был согласен со Спенсером. 

― Он прав, — сказал Рик. — Прав, Мишон. Я сейчас не могу здесь быть, а ты взяла на себя всю ответственность. Карл, Джудит… — Он немного задохнулся от чувства вины. — И ты возглавила людей в этой войне. 

Лицо Мишон смягчилось, она встретилась с ним взглядом. 

― Рик… 

― Ей не требуется твоё благословение, чтобы нас вести, Рик. На самом деле тебе вообще тут не стоит находиться, тебе так не кажется? 

Рик скрипнул зубами. 

― Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать, Спенсер? Выскажись. Буду рад услышать. 

Рот Спенсера скривился в жестокой усмешке. 

― О, не думаю, что ты хотел бы, чтобы я рассказал это при всех, Рик, особенно потому, что здесь твои дети. Но знаешь что, они тоже заслуживают знать, как и все остальные.

― Ты о чём, чёрт возьми, говоришь? — рявкнула Розита.

Спенсер сел в кресло, сверля Рика взглядом. 

― У Рика небольшой конфликт интересов в этой войне. Не так ли, Рик?

Граймс почувствовал, как внутри всё сжалось, его охватил ужас. Нет. Нет, не может быть, что он узнал… 

― Да, видел тебя недавно. С твоим _муженьком_, — выплюнул Спенсер с отвращением. — Пока все мы стояли и смотрели, как крадут наши с трудом добытые припасы, ты долбился в дёсны с чуваком, который убил Гленна и Абрахама… в ёбаной _церкви_. В _церкви_, Рик, серьёзно? Как ты думаешь, что бы на это сказал Габриэль? О том, что тебя лапал какой-то псих там, где он молится и проповедует? 

Рик вспомнил шум у заднего входа, когда они с Ниганом зажимались в тот день. _Бля. О господи. Нет._

Он почувствовал на себе тяжёлые взгляды всех людей, ищущие в нём признаки вины. Удивительно, но Карл заговорил первым, и именно тревога в его голосе заставила Рика почувствовать, что он вот-вот сорвётся.

― Пап, он не… Он ведь врёт, да? Ты ведь сказал, что всё в порядке… что он тебя не… Ты сказал, что он не причиняет тебе вреда… 

Рик не смог выдержать его взгляда, вместо этого уставившись на бумаги на столе, будто они были ключом к выходу из этого хаоса. 

― Он и не причиняет, Карл. Он не делает мне больно. 

― Значит, Спенсер врёт? — отчаянно спросил Карл, звуча очень молодо ― Рик уже давно не слышал от него таких интонаций. И он не мог солгать сыну. Не мог. Последнее, что он хотел — чтобы все узнали о его отношениях с Ниганом именно так, но получилось так, как получилось. 

― Не причиняет. Мы с Ниганом… 

― Ты что, блять, _издеваешься_? — вскричала Розита, вскочив на ноги. — Это ёбаная шутка? Ты хочешь сказать, что _ебёшься_ с мужиком, который… — Она не закончила, лицо скривилось в отвращении. 

― Розита, я… 

В комнате воцарился хаос: Розита со Спенсером что-то орали; Тара и Иисус уставились с ужасом; Дэрил, казалось, не зная, что делать, обменивался взглядами с Мишон, которая явно разрывалась между злостью на Спенсера за столь неосторожно обронённые новости и болью. Рик её не винил. Пусть она всё знала, но точно не хотела, чтобы его предательство вскрылось именно так. 

― Говорил же, ему не следует здесь быть! Он вообще скорее всего сливал всю информацию Нигану. 

Рик задохнулся от возмущения и мысли, что кто-то мог подумать, будто он предпочёл Нигана безопасности своих людей. 

― Я бы _никогда_… 

― Спорим, именно поэтому Дуайт и припёрся, — добавил Спенсер. — Вы с Ниганом прислали его как шпиона.

― Зачем мне, блять, его присылать, если ты думаешь, что я уже передал всю информацию? — вскричал Рик раздражённо. — Чего я на самом деле _не делаю_. Вы что же, думаете, что я отвернусь от всех вас… своих друзей, _семьи_ — ради него? _Господи_, вы что, забыли, что я для вас сделал? Я сдался ему на милость ради вас. И пытался всё уладить… 

Спенсер издевательски рассмеялся, поднялся с кресла и подошёл к Рику почти вплотную. 

― О, а для тебя это оказалось такой невыносимой мукой, а? Да, прямо видно было, как ты страдал, принося себя в жертву, стоная в церкви, когда он предложил тебя трахнуть… 

Рик яростно покраснел, и тут вмешалась Мишон; встала между ними и упёрлась в грудь Спенсера рукой, отпихивая его от Граймса. 

― Спенсер, _достаточно_. ― Она остро глянула на Карла, который упрямо смотрел в сторону. 

Что там говорил Ниган о том, что Карлу необязательно вникать в его сексуальную жизнь? Рик молча молил лишь об одном — провалиться бы сейчас сквозь землю.

― Так ты это называешь, Рик? Так оправдываешь себя, когда расставляешь перед ним ноги, твердишь себе, что _пытаешься всё уладить_? 

― Довольно! — рявкнула Мишон, набросившись на Спенсера, который ещё некоторое время напряжённо смотрел на Рика, а потом отошёл подальше, отступив. Граймс же перевёл взгляд на Карла, который на него не смотрел. 

― Карл. Карл, я… — Рик потянулся к плечу сына, но тот отпрянул. От Граймса не укрылось презрение на лице и в глазах Карла, которое врезалось ножом в живот, холодная сталь пронзила мягкую плоть. — _Карл_… 

― Пошёл вон отсюда. _Выметайся!_

Рик отшатнулся от стола, будто слова сына были пощёчиной. Кто-то вновь кричал… Спенсер, Розита… другие члены группы обменивались тихими репликами, но Рик ничего и никого больше не слышал. Крик Карла эхом отдавался в ушах, ревел как сирена. 

Мишон сжала его плечо и вывела наружу, они оказались на крыльце. Рику пришлось заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза. Тяжесть вины давила и угнетала. 

― Мишон, я… Ты ведь не думаешь, что я действительно… Я бы никогда не сказал Нигану ничего из того, что услышал, ты ведь меня знаешь… 

Она заставила его замолчать, сжав плечо. 

― Знаю. Я это знаю, Рик. Но тебе здесь сейчас лучше не быть. 

Рик почувствовал, как вдребезги разбивается сердце. 

― Ты не можешь так говорить… 

Мягкость в лице Мишон он совершенно не заслуживал. 

― Им нужно это обдумать и принять, Рик. Мы с Дэрилом все уладим, успокоим людей. Мы ведь знаем, что ты… теперь с ним, но это не изменило твоей преданности нам. Мы в это верим. Правда. Но для остальных это уже чересчур, и поэтому нужно сегодня на этом закончить. А твоё нахождение здесь ничего не решит. 

Рик почувствовал, как предательские слёзы зажгли глаза, и сморгнул их. Последнее, чего ему хотелось бы ― это потерять сына таким вот образом, но то, как Карл на него посмотрел… 

― Карл… 

Мишон прикусила губу. 

― Я с ним поговорю, Рик, обещаю. Но сейчас лучше уходи. 

Рик кивнул, чувствуя себя совершенно поверженным. Он проследил, как Мишон исчезла в доме, потом вернулся к машине, ощущая в груди боль. 

_«И что теперь, блять, делать? Они никогда больше мне не доверятся… Карл никогда…»_

Эта мысль чуть не задушила его, он вдавил педаль газа сильнее, бесцельно мчась по дороге.

***

Рик не вернулся в Святилище ― не сразу по крайней мере. Ниган поймёт, что что-то случилось, если он приедет так рано, а Рик не хотел проводить остаток дня в бесцельном шатании… Потому что если так, то он погрязнет в отвращении к самому себе ещё глубже. Он ехал до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на небольшой жилой квартал с изрядно обветшавшими домами, окружённый лесом. Он вошёл внутрь, избавился от одинокого ходячего, нашёл в одном из домов простыню и измазал её во внутренностях трупа, чтобы замаскироваться в его запахе. Домов было немного, но их явно ещё никто не успел разграбить, поэтому Рик вытащил всё, что мог: консервные банки с едой, бутылочки с обезболивающим, памперсы для Джудит. Рик сбросил грязную простынь в заросшую траву, потом вернулся в машину, не чувствуя себя хоть сколько-нибудь лучше. Конечно, припасы были небольшим утешением, но этого _недостаточно_. Граймсу казалось, что он теперь остаток жизни проведёт в попытках загладить вину, но так и не загладит. 

Когда он вернулся в Святилище, уже было темно, но Рик не смог заставить себя подняться по ступенькам в комнату Нигана. Он, к своему стыду, хотел это сделать… хотел окунуться в уют, получить утешение, почувствовать, как чужие руки сомкнутся вокруг тела, даря объятия… Но не мог себе этого позволить. 

_«Ты не заслуживаешь утешения. И не тебя тут обидели. Ты просто продолжаешь приползать к нему из раза в раз, доказывая, что все дома были правы»._

Вместо этого Рик направился в свою старую комнату. Странно было возвращаться туда спустя несколько недель. Он легко её нашёл, открыл дверь и увидел, что она отнюдь не пуста. 

― Рик! Должен признать, это неожиданный визит, чувак. Не хочешь рассказать, почему ворвался сюда, будто овладел вдруг этим местом и всем вокруг? — спросил Саймон, выглядя раздражённо и удивлённо со своего места на кровати. Рик неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, что ответить. 

― Я… Э… 

― Только не говори, что вы с Ниганом снова в ёбаной ссоре. Боже, это были ужасные две недели. От его нытья у меня уши сворачивались в трубочку. 

Рику пришлось подавить внезапное нелепое желание рассмеяться при мысли, что угрюмый Ниган мог ныть из-за него Саймону. 

― Нет, мы не ссорились… Мы… — Он помолчал. — Я хотел провести ночь наедине со своими мыслями. 

Саймон прищурился, будто пытался прочесть его мысли. 

― Ну, ты не можешь, блять, тут остаться. Босс на говно изойдёт, если узнает, что я обжимался с твоей жопой, потому что я-то никуда отсюда не собираюсь сваливать. В кои-то веки мне досталась комната с собственным душем. 

Рик вздохнул. 

― Точно. Ну я пошёл. 

Он вышел и, закрыв за собой дверь, поплёлся по похожим на гробницы коридорам Святилища, не уверенный, куда можно пойти. Он ненадолго задумался, где мог бы найти Таню или Фрэнки — эти женщины были самыми дружелюбными с ним и наверняка посочувствовали бы и пустили переночевать хотя бы на полу. Но он не знал, где они спят, и не был уверен, что ночь с одной из них не вызовет у Нигана ревнивый гнев, поэтому просто продолжал идти. 

В итоге он оказался на улице ― на заднем дворе, где Спасители разбили сад. Рик не знал, почему пришёл именно сюда… Может, ему просто необходимо было побыть там, где всё напоминало, что в Нигане скрыто нечто большее, чем видят окружающие. Где-то там был потенциал для перемен и роста, для жизни без войны, назревающей прямо под потрескавшейся поверхностью их мира. Снаружи было прохладно — в Вирджинии погода всегда холоднее, чем в Джорджии, и зимой мог пойти снег, что стало бы настоящей угрозой. Хорошо, что сейчас на Рике была плотная куртка, сохраняющая тепло. Он старался не вспоминать холод от кожанки, накинутой на его плечи Ниганом несколько дней назад. Именно такие интимные жесты, подобные вот мелочи и сбивали Граймса с толку. Потому что Ниган, похоже, даже не осознавал, какой вес они имеют и какой потенциал. 

Рик мысленно вернулся к событиям этого дня, ощущая тошнотворный ужас. И задался мазохистским вопросом — как много успел увидеть Спенсер в церкви? Рик отчётливо помнил, что совершенно потерялся в пьянящем тумане возбуждения, поглаживаниях своей задницы и паха. 

_«Бля. Не думай об этом»._

Рик так потерялся в размышлениях, что даже не заметил человека, подошедшего к нему, пока не услышал знакомый голос над ухом. 

― Рик? Какого хуя ты тут забыл? 

Голос Нигана его не испугал. Всё было логично, ведь такой человек никогда не позволил бы остаться незамеченной неявку к назначенному времени. Тёплая рука легла Рику на поясницу, и он повернулся к Нигану, который, должно быть, уловил смятение на его лице, потому что немного попятился. 

― Эй. Бля. Ты как, Рик? Чуть не заставил меня в штаны от страха наделать, ведь я подумал… — Он уловил игру желваков на скулах Нигана, и промелькнувшую в его глазах эмоцию, которую слишком боялся называть даже мысленно. — Подумал, что с тобой что-то случилось. Ты никогда так поздно не возвращался и… Бля. Я, блять, не знаю. 

Рик не хотел этого видеть, но выражение на лице Нигана всё сказало само за себя: он беспокоился. И, бля, именно подобное говно всё только усложняло. Немногие вещи на свете были более пугающими, чем искренне вываливающий на тебя свои чувства Ниган. Потому что это уже слишком. Слишком искренне и открыто, что подталкивало Рика раз за разом к нему возвращаться, потому что он точно знал, что Ниган не лгал. А ещё он знал, что сам Ниган понятия не имел, что делать со всеми этими эмоциями.

Так что же мог в таком случае сказать ему Граймс? 

― Я не хотел… тебя напугать, наверное. — Он ждал, что Ниган станет отпираться, но этого не произошло. 

― Ничего страшного. Рад, что ты в порядке. Бля. — Он издал смешок, потирая щетинистую челюсть. — Что ты, блять, со мной творишь, Рик. 

_«Ты даже не представляешь, Ниган»._

― Так что ты вообще тут делаешь? — спросил Ниган. — Ты выглядишь… ну, не буду пиздеть, детка, ― выглядишь ужасно. Конечно охуенно великолепный, как и всегда, но будто спроси тебя — не отличишь жопу от задницы. 

Рик даже не смог рассмеяться на это. 

― Думаю, просто хотел побыть наедине с собой. 

По лицу Нигана пронёсся вихрь сложных эмоций — беспокойство, страх, боль, раздражение, — остановившись на спокойном принятии. 

― Ладненько. Это… как в прошлый раз, когда тебе нужно было время наедине с собой? 

Оба знали, что он имел в виду: _«Ты снова пытаешься всё откатить в начальное положение дел?»_

― Нет, — поспешил разуверить Рик. — Совсем не так. Мне просто нужна одна ночь. Одна. 

Месяцы назад, когда Рик впервые прибыл в Святилище, немыслимо, чтоб он попросил ночь вдали от Нигана. Этот человек диктовал каждое его действие, решал, какие ночи они будут проводить вместе. И теперь кивок Нигана показал, насколько изменились их отношения. 

― Ладно, малыш. Тебе… хотелось бы высказать что-то из того говна, которое, вижу, вертится у тебя в голове? 

Рик едва ли не фыркнул. Что он должен был сказать? _«Все, о ком я пекусь, вдруг узнали о нас с тобой… как ты и сам это прогнозировал… И всем я тут же опротивел»_? Что _«собственный сын не может смотреть теперь мне в глаза»_? И что _«никогда они больше полностью мне не смогут доверять»_:

― Нет. Просто нужно место, где смогу спать. 

Ниган снова кивнул, Рик заметил, как старательно он соблюдал дистанцию, давая ему свободное пространство. Его обычное насмешливое поведение значительно стабилизировалось, Ниган держал руки в карманах, не посягая на облапывание Рика, как обычно это бывало, когда они оставались один на один. 

― Я могу это, блять, устроить. Под нашим этажом есть свободная комната. Третья слева. Она твоя на сегодня. 

― Спасибо, — пробормотал Рик, Ниган потянулся к его плечу, чтобы сжать, но передумал и опустил руку. 

― Без проблем, Рик. А теперь тащи свой зад внутрь. Здесь ёбаная холодрыга.

***

Рик ушёл с улицы вслед за Ниганом, поднялся по лестнице в свободную комнату, почти что забывшись по пути и чуть не пойдя по привычке в их спальню. Открыв дверь, Рик увидел совсем крохотное помещение ― меньше даже, чем его предыдущее, ― с одной кроватью, шкафом и маленькой кухонной зоной со столешницей и микроволновкой. Она вроде была чистой, но будто застоявшейся ― её явно редко посещали. Рик снял куртку и джинсы, забрался в кровать, которая была не слишком-то удобной. У Нигана гораздо комфортнее, по-детски подумал он. Кровать была меньше, холоднее, простыни — грубый хлопок. Он смеялся над самим собой, всё громче и громче в сгустившейся темноте, — неужели он так быстро избаловался из-за Нигана? 

С другой стороны, его кровать в Александрии была тоже гораздо удобнее этой. 

Он оставил часы на руке, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ровном тиканье секундной стрелки и надеясь, что это его убаюкает. 

Но не помогло. Крошечное сердцебиение не могло заглушить шума в его голове, бившегося краями, словно раскачивающаяся лодка о его сознание. 

Он скучал по Нигану. И осознание этого стало неприятной, ужасной правдой, но Рик осмелился признаться хотя бы самому себе, и мысль его поглотила. Он скучал по теплу его объятий, ровному дыханию на затылке, присутствию твёрдого тела, прижавшегося сзади. Рику не нравилось спать в одиночестве. Ещё в Александрии он этого не любил ― до того, как они сошлись с Мишон. С первой ночи, проведённой вместе, они спали порознь лишь дважды — потому что она отправилась на длительную вылазку с Дэрилом, ― и всё это время Рик безумно скучал. То же чувство он помнил и в тюрьме, пусть воспоминания и стали уже блёклыми и потёртыми от прошедшего времени и горя. Пусть тогда он и старался отгородиться от Лори, но в последующие месяцы проклинал себя за это и за то, что потратил впустую так много времени, ведь с момента воссоединения с семьёй и до её смерти прошло не так уж и много. Рик ненавидел себя за то, что отталкивал, ненавидел за то, что лишь задним числом мог тосковать о том, чего ему не хватало. 

И этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы подняться с кровати. Он коснулся голыми ступнями пола, приняв решение за долю секунды. Надев ботинки и натянув лишь половину одежды, он стремительно покинул тесную комнату и поднялся по лестнице на этаж выше. У двери комнаты Нигана стоял охранник, Рик её узнал — Арат. Она вроде не удивилась, увидев Граймса, но всегда выглядела слишком ко всему равнодушной. Без лишних слов она пропустила его внутрь. 

Свет в комнате не горел ― лишь луна светила в окна. Ниган крепко спал, даже не проснувшись, когда Рик вошёл и закрыл за собой дверь, вновь раздеваясь. Он быстро забрался в тёплую постель, устраиваясь рядом с Ниганом, и только тогда тот зашевелился, сонно заворчав: 

— Саймон, клянусь богом, если снова попытаешься провернуть это говно, тогда я… 

― Это я, Ниган, — пробормотал Рик. _«Саймон?»_ — удивился он. Пожалуй, в другой раз. 

― Рик? Какого хуя ты?.. Я же сказал, что можешь спать в другой комнате. 

― Знаю. Я это знаю, просто… — Он тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. — Я перехотел. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Ниган не встретил слова насмешкой ― наверное просто устал. Вместо этого он притянул Рика ближе, обнимая за талию и прижимая к себе, пока его голова не оказалась у Нигана под подбородком. Поколебавшись некоторое время, Граймс обнял Нигана поперёк груди, прижимаясь крепче. 

― Ну, хорошо, что ты вернулся, малыш. — Теперь Ниган был немного более похож на себя прежнего ― когда сонная хрипотца ушла из голоса. — Хочешь поговорить о том, что тебя так расстроило? 

Рик вздохнул, крепко сжимая пальцами плечо Нигана. Он не мог рассказать, что случилось… по крайней мере, не обо всём. Всё зашло слишком далеко: бесконечные попытки понять природу отношений с Ниганом ― даже не верхушка айсберга. Рику было стыдно, он чувствовал себя виноватым, он ощущал такие настоящие, но такие сложные чувства к человеку рядом. Он боялся войны и того, что за этим стояло ― для его друзей и для Нигана, ― и ещё больше вины он чувствовал за то, что вообще думал о том, что будет с Ниганом. И ни о чём из этого он рассказать не мог, потому что одно неосторожное слово ― и Ниган бы понял, что планирует Александрия. Но из Рика вырывались и иные слова ― смехотворные, сентиментальные, идущие прямо из сердца. 

― Хотелось бы мне встретить тебя до всего этого, — прошептал Рик в голую грудь Нигана. — До Спасителей, до жён, до огромного ёбаного эго. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы наши пути пересеклись до того, как ты сделал то, что сделал, чтобы я не испытывал потребности тебя ненавидеть. Чтобы никто из тех, кто мне дорог, тебя не ненавидел. Я всё думаю, как бы всё закончилось, встреть мы друг друга пару лет назад ― в Атланте, например, или даже в тюрьме — просто очередной незнакомец на дороге. Я представляю себе, каково было бы встретить тебя в больнице горюющим по Люсиль, сразу после того, как я вышел из комы, когда мир скатился в ёбаный пиздец, и каково было бы нам вместе налаживать жизнь в этом новом мире. Я знаю, что этого не могло случиться, потому что было не время, но всё равно продолжаю фантазировать, потому что, познакомься мы при других обстоятельствах, мы могли бы стать чем-то. Мы бы, блять, были непобедимы, будь в одной команде. Но мы не в одной, не в одной, блять, и я не представляю, как исправить положение, в котором мы находимся сейчас. 

Долгое время Ниган молчал, Рик даже задержал дыхание, ожидая шквала насмешек, или презрения, или гнева, который неизбежно на него направился бы за то, что он сказал всё это… За то, что признал: он хотел бы быть с Ниганом чем-то большим, чем расхлёбывать ту ёбаную кашу, которую заварили. 

Но Ниган не оправдал ожиданий. Он просто осторожно коснулся губами его макушки и прижал к себе крепче, тихо и так же потерянно, как чувствовал себя Рик, сказав: 

― Я тоже не знаю, как всё исправить, Рик. Не представляю. Но в чём я себя не обманываю, так это в том, что смогу держать тебя рядом вечно. Я всё жду, когда ты сорвёшься и бросишь меня навсегда. Но до этого я, блять, буду наслаждаться каждой ёбаной секундой того, что ты рядом, пока ты не уйдёшь.


	8. Chapter 8

Стыдно признаться, но Рик потратил целый день, чтобы собраться с духом и решиться вернуться в Александрию, лицом к лицу встретившись с… как это вообще назвать? Откровением? Разоблачением? Утром следующего дня после возвращения из Александрии эта мысль почти вызвала маниакальный бурлящий в груди смех. В какой-то мере да, это _было_ разоблачением… наверное, даже каминг-аутом, потому что ранее он мужчинами не увлекался, никто никогда его и не заставал с ними. Но Рик прекрасно понимал, что пол Нигана в этой ситуации ― меньшая из проблем. 

На следующий день Ниган вёл себя с ним очень предупредительно и осторожно, уловив, казалось, его нестабильное состояние. Он не стал допытываться, почему Рик предпочёл остаться в Святилище и поработать в саду, не выведывал, чем же вызван столь мрачный настрой. А вечером, когда Граймс вернулся в спальню, лишь обнял его и прижал крепче, осторожно поглаживая бока, одарив долгим тягучим поцелуем. Почти сразу Ниган уловил его нерешительность, поэтому оторвался от губ и умоляюще заглянул в глаза.

― Ты как, Рик? Сегодня не в настроении? 

И Граймс почти уже соврал, но, несмотря на то что ревность практически угасла, что-то внутри не желало отпускать Нигана, пусть всего на час или около того. Хоть Рик и знал, что не должен этого делать ― особенно сейчас, ― но ему не хватало близости, тепла другого человека. 

― Я… Да, ― признался он, прижимаясь ближе. ― Не в настроении… Ты можешь просто побыть со мной? ― И ненавистно ему было, как жалко это прозвучало: _я не хочу ебаться, но, может, пообнимаешь меня, пока не усну?_ Почему-то о подобном просить было несколько интимнее, чем о сексе. Он не стал бы винить Нигана, если б тот высмеял его и вышел за дверь. Рик заметил, как заиграла на его губах дерзкая усмешка ― торжествующая, но не злобная. Ниган в последнее время если и дразнил, то без жестокости, и Граймс воспринимал это за проявление милосердия. 

― Хочешь просто со мной пообниматься, Рик? ― Ниган выглядел теперь как Чеширский кот: широкая улыбка, круглые смеющиеся глаза. Граймс уже почти было велел ему забыть об этом и сообщил, что передумал. 

Но нет. 

― Да, если сможешь пережить ночь без засовывания члена в кого-нибудь, ― парировал он. Нигану в любом случае нравилось, когда он кусался, а Рик прямо ощущал потребность толкнуть первым, чтобы не толкнули его. Дома всё заставляло чувствовать себя совершенно разбитым, ему были ненавистны _боль_ и уязвимость, которые приходили следом. С тех пор, как он осознал влечение к Нигану, ему всё казалось, что дела вот-вот выйдут из-под контроля, а самоуважение совсем пошатнулось, но именно вчера всё в итоге обрушилось с небес на землю. 

Ниган практически уже подпрыгивал от нетерпения. 

― Конечно могу, Рик! Я ведь и так провёл много подобных ночей, пока, блять, дожидался тебя ― не забыл? 

Рик попытался сдержать довольную улыбку. 

― Твоя правда. 

Граймс не мог не подумать, нет ли у Нигана тренера по обучению, как быть хорошим мужем: уважение, с которым он предоставил ему свободу действий, не спрашивая о причинах, совершенно не в его характере. 

_А может быть, он просто способный ученик._

И пока Рик лежал в его объятьях, он размышлял, не слишком ли большие надежды на Нигана возлагал.

***

На следующее утро Рик проснулся от того, что Ниган позади ёрзал и вздрагивал. Он приподнял тяжёлые веки ― комнату заливал предрассветный оранжевый цвет, было _ещё слишком рано для пробуждения_. Рик вновь свернулся калачиком, натягивая одеяло до подбородка, чтоб спрятаться от порыва холодного воздуха. Позади Ниган издал тихий, хриплый стон, Рик толкнул его пяткой в икры. 

― Ещё слишком, блять, рано, Ниган. Хватит вертеться. 

Тот крякнул, явно проснувшись, и завозился. 

― О, какого хера… ― проскрежетал он хриплым, сонным голосом, скользнув ладонью по его бедру. ― Какого хера ты меня разбудил, Рик? ― пробормотал он приглушённо ему в плечо. 

Несмотря на усталость, Граймс фыркнул. 

― _Я_ разбудил? Это ты тут вертелся как уж на сковородке. 

― Да, не без причины, ― пробормотал Ниган, обняв Рика за талию и притягивая к себе ближе, чтобы их бёдра соприкоснулись, и… _ох_. Ну, _это_ конечно объясняло его возню. 

Ниган горячо выдохнул в загривок Рику, заставляя тонкие волоски встать дыбом, пока настойчиво тёрся твёрдым членом о задницу. 

― Снился приятный сон до того, как ты меня начал пинать, Рик. 

Граймс почувствовал, как бросилась в лицо кровь, и неосознанно толкнулся бёдрами назад. 

― Неужели?

Губы Нигана скользнули по шее, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи прямо над воротом футболки. 

― Да-с. _Охуенно_ приятный. ― Он скользнул рукой под футболку Рика, прижимаясь горячей ладонью к животу. ― И ты тоже был там. Главный герой этого ёбаного действа на самом деле. ― Пальцы легко, дразняще ущипнули сосок, заставляя его затвердеть. Рик гортанно застонал. 

― Да? ― Теперь он ёрзал, пока Ниган гладил его грудь, уделяя внимание и другому соску. Он ненавидел, как перехватывало дыхание от всего этого, ведь уже через пару часов он вернётся домой и ему придётся столкнуться с последствиями разоблачения их с Ниганом истинных отношений. Он знал, что должен отстраниться. Выпад Спенсера ― тревожный звоночек, предупреждение. Но вместо этого Рик лишь чувствовал полную беспомощность перед блуждающими по телу руками Нигана. Его будто раскололо надвое ― возможно, так он и должен был себя чувствовать: растерзанным, напуганным. Он слишком многое натворил и никак не мог придумать, как всё поправить, поэтому просто уступил единственному, что приносило ему сейчас блаженство ― Нигану. 

― Да, ― промурлыкал тот, ― ты тоже отлично проводил время, так охуенно прыгал на моём члене. _Бля_, ― заскулил он; голос всё ещё переполняла сонная истома, он продолжал тереться о задницу Рика. ― Ты так охуенно смотришься сверху, детка. Так, блять, сексуально, твоя тугая маленькая попка просто поглощала меня. ― Ниган завозился активнее, Рик чувствовал, как сильно мешали все эти слои ткани между ними. Ниган опустил руку ему между ног, сжимая набухающий член. ― Ох, малыш, ты, блять, меня хочешь? Это из-за меня ты такой твёрдый? 

Рик издал полустон-полусмех, _потому что ну в самом деле, Ниган? Так рано?_ Несмотря на тяжёлые веки и желание спать, он всё же лениво принялся толкаться ему в ладонь. Он правда очень, очень сильно его хотел, а теперь ― особенно, когда возбудился полностью, но… 

― Слишком устал, чтобы быть сверху, ― пробормотал Рик и, пошарив, накрыл руку Нигана своей, заставляя двигать ею быстрее. ― Хотя… кое-что мне от тебя все же нужно. 

Ниган сладко, сонно рассмеялся. 

― О, я _чувствую_, малыш. Ты же для меня сейчас такой твёрдый. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе подрочил? Потому что я могу, но у меня есть и своё предложение.

― Пока я могу вот так лежать и не двигаться, можешь делать что хочешь, ― ответил Рик, и Ниган затрясся от смеха. 

― Боже, Рик. А ты знаешь толк в том, как меня завести. Бля, если б я не был таким чертовски уставшим, то подобные слова привели бы тебя к _большим_ неприятностям, детка. ― И убрал руку с члена. Рик слушал, как он шуршал позади несколько болезненно-тягучих мгновений. Потом Ниган вернулся, сразу нашёл его боксеры и стянул их. Он прижался ближе, Граймс ощутил задницей, как вжался в ягодицу горячий, твёрдый толстый член Нигана.

― Жаль, что я едва ли могу держать глаза открытыми. У меня такое чувство, что таким сговорчивым ты больше не будешь. ― Мокрые пальцы потёрлись об анус, размазывая скользкую влагу, дали Рику несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть, и толкнулись внутрь. 

― Ох, господи, _Ниган_… 

― Вот так, малыш, ― пророкотал Ниган густым, тёплым, как кленовый сироп, голосом. ― Трахну тебя медленно и как следует. 

И обещание он сдержал, заменив пальцы членом, когда Рик уже весь дрожал и потел, прижавшись к его груди. Ниган медленно скользнул внутрь, крепко стискивая за ягодицу, раскрывая его сильнее. Он так осторожно прижимал его к себе другой рукой, будто Рик был хрустальным, и покачивался внутри с предельной нежностью. Граймс откинул голову так, что перелез к нему на подушку, ― и рот Нигана мгновенно прижался к его шее. 

― Как хорошо, Рик. Бля, ты… В тебе так хорошо. ― Граймс толкнулся ему навстречу и закатил глаза в удовольствии, веки затрепетали, всё ещё тяжёлые ото сна, и опустились. Он уже хотел приласкать себя, но Ниган опередил его, взяв член в кулак и принявшись дрочить в такт плавным размеренным толчкам. ― Такой твёрдый для меня, ― простонал он в подъём плеча Рика, тот едва сдержал смешок. 

― Солнце едва встало, а ты уже не можешь держать свой чёртов рот на замке, да? ― Хотя он особо и не возражал ― бог свидетель, Ниган своими разговорчиками лишь сильнее его заводил. 

― Тебе же нравится, ― парировал тот. Ну а что мог сказать на это Рик, когда был уже настолько близок, когда Ниган так хорошенько его трахал, что он даже не смог бы выговорить собственного имени. Ещё пара влажных рывков кулака на и так уже текущем смазкой члене ― и он почувствовал, как раскололся надвое от скольжения Нигана внутри и пропал, скуля и извиваясь, пока мир кружился в безумном танце. По тому, как напрягся позади Ниган, Рик понял, что его оргазм толкнул Нигана к краю, и внутри вдруг затопило горячим. 

После этого Рик ощущал себя полной размазнёй в его руках. Он позволил Нигану развернуть себя и вжался лицом ему в широкую грудь. 

― Ну, ― Ниган уткнулся носом ему в волосы, ― не знаю, как ты, а я устал ещё больше, чем до этого.

***

Рик втайне надеялся, что его возвращение в Александрию не станет таким неприятным, как он представлял. 

И оно не стало _таким_. 

Оно было хуже. 

Всего за полтора дня его отсутствия слухи явно расползлись по поселению, но Рик не слишком-то удивился. Ни у Спенсера, ни у прочих не было оснований держать в секрете эту информацию. Юджин смотрел на него своим странным прямолинейным взглядом, лицом не выражая ничего. Однако отсутствие ответа на приветствие и то, как слишком громко захлопнулись за спиной ворота, говорили сами за себя, и Граймс всё понял без слов. 

Никогда бы он не подумал, что будет скучать по сочувствующим взглядам, которые кидали на него люди после того, как он переехал в Святилище. А после того, как его одарили парочкой злобных взоров по дороге до дома, Рик с уверенностью мог сказать, что не был поклонником перемен. По крайней мере, раньше он понимал, что за сочувствующими взглядами скрывалась забота, а теперь создавалось отчётливое впечатление, что ему вот-вот нужно будет с позором бежать из города. 

Наверное, Мишон имела к этому прямое отношение, и вновь внутри заворочалась вина. Последнее, чего она заслуживала ― это подчищать всё говно, которое он оставил. Если раньше Рик чувствовал себя недостойным её общества и преданности, то теперь эти чувства даже близко не стояли с тем, как он себя презирал. 

Рику потребовался почти час, чтобы обыскать Александрию вдоль и поперёк и поспрашивать народ, прежде чем понять, что Карл его избегал. Поначалу он пошёл к Мишон ― убедиться, что сын не отправился в Хиллтоп к Энид, а всё-таки находился тут. 

― Да, он тут, ― осторожно сказала она, нахмурившись. ― Он, э, Рик, он, возможно, не захочет тебя видеть. Знаю, ты не хочешь этого слышать, но он просто… Ему нужно время. 

Граймсу по-детски хотелось надуть губы и поинтересоваться, сколько ещё ждать, хотелось умолять найти его, привести домой, чтобы они, по крайней мере, поговорили. От Карла он принял бы все обвинения, оскорбления даже, ярость. Никогда бы Рик не подумал, что станет тем отцом, который позволит отпрыску нападать без последствий, но… он понимал, что Карл по большей части скажет правду. И придираться к мату он бы не стал, учитывая, что творил сам в последнее время. 

В любую секунду он возьмёт на себя гнев сына. Во всяком случае, они увидятся. 

В конечном счёте они с Мишон отправились на быструю вылазку, разграбив ближайшую бензоколонку. Она, Дэрил и Габриэль ― одни из немногих, кто не бросал на него прожигающие взгляды, поэтому Рик решил, что поступил правильно, сперва доверившись им. 

― Прости, ― сказал Рик вот уже десятый раз, когда они покинули город. Казалось, он не мог остановиться и должен был повторять это каждый раз, когда повисала тишина. Стоило отметить, что Мишон никогда не говорила ему, что согласна с его решением и всё в полном порядке, ― она постоянно его останавливала или не давала развить тему: «Не нужно в это углубляться, Рик». Так или иначе именно эти слова ― а не попытки убедить его, что всё в порядке, когда это очевидно не так, ― приносили облегчение. 

― Рик, правда. Тебе нужно прекращать это, ― вздохнула Мишон, когда они уложили несколько неторопливых ходячих, собравшихся на парковке, пока они были внутри. ― Ты ведь знаешь ― извинения делу не помогут. И… ― Она замолчала, покачав головой. Рик нахмурился. 

― Что «и»? 

Она не смотрела на него ― просто продолжила идти, взвалив на плечо сумку с почти просроченными болеутоляющими и вяленой говядиной. 

― И ты всё равно на самом деле не жалеешь, поэтому было бы неплохо, если б ты перестал это повторять. 

Рик почувствовал, как тело затопило ужасом.

― Мишон, я…

― Не жалеешь настолько, чтобы перестать с ним спать, ― вот что я имею в виду, ― пояснила Мишон. ― Уверена, тебе жаль, что всё вскрылось именно так. Я точно знаю, что извиняешься ты за это. И уверена, что тебе стыдно за то, что ты с ним спишь, но ты не перестал, поэтому… ― Она бросила сумку в багажник и заняла водительское сидение. 

― Я не знаю, что сказать, чтобы всё исправить. И я это понимаю. ― Рик смотрел на свои руки, стыд желчью горел в горле, душа его. Мишон была права, и отрицать бессмысленно. Он, конечно, мог извиняться перед ней, перед Карлом снова и снова, но в этом не было смысла, если он продолжал спать с Ниганом, ведь так? 

Хотелось бы ему пообещать Мишон остановиться. Рик причинил боль ей особенно и прекрасно это знал, даже несмотря на то, что они позволили своим отношениям подойти к логическому завершению ещё до того, как они с Ниганом решили быть вместе. Но между ними с Мишон всё же висело невысказанное обещание ― _«когда мы вернём тебя домой, когда всё это закончится, мы снова попробуем»_. Рик полагал, что теперь подобное даже не рассматривалось. 

Он хотел бы пообещать, что остановится, но слишком много в последнее время ей врал. Поэтому Рик прикусил щёку изнутри и весь обратный путь молчал. 

Когда они вернулись домой, обнаружился Карл. Он демонстративно избегал смотреть Рику в глаза, игнорируя, когда его окликали. 

― Карл, прошу… ― Рик потянулся к нему, чувствуя себя более разбитым, чем за весь предыдущий месяц. Он и так чувствовал себя истощённым, истёртым, готовым развалиться на части. Когда Карл отпихнул его руку, Рик мог поклясться ― почувствовал, что внутри что-то рвётся. 

― Я покормил Джудит, ― обратился он к Мишон. ― Пойду постреляю с Дэрилом. 

Внезапное сокрушительное осознание, что Карл предпочёл быть с Дэрилом, нежели с отцом, сильно задело. В груди словно взрыв прогремел, и одну долгую, болезненную минуту Рик лишь стоял и гадал: неужели в его отсутствие ему постепенно нашлась замена? Эта мысль заставила его чувствовать себя совершенно больным, и не важно, _намеренно_ это замещение происходило или нет. Он наблюдал, как Карл с грохотом двери вышел из дома, в горле встали непролитые слёзы. 

― Мне пора, ― выдавил Рик, прекрасно понимая, что Мишон сама вот-вот предложила бы ему уйти, и не вынес бы, если б услышал это. Милосердием стало то, что она проводила его до ворот к машине, ― но они не разговаривали. 

Он никак не мог выдавить прощание, поэтому просто завёл машину. Когда Рик уже почти закрыл дверь, Мишон его остановила, нежно повернула лицо за подбородок к себе, осторожно погладила по щеке. От внезапной сладости этого жеста перехватило дыхание, Рик заставил себя встретиться с ней взглядом ― печальным, полным сожаления, но решительным. 

― Скоро всё закончится, Рик. Обещаю. Он придёт в себя. Всё будет как раньше. 

И тогда он чуть не разревелся, ведь её слова, нежность и уверенность ― гораздо большее, чем он вообще заслуживал. 

― Спасибо.

***

Рик вернулся в Святилище, но с ним явно что-то было не так ― Ниган сразу заметил. И не потому, что он приехал из дома в середине дня, а не как обычно поздно вечером. Нет, то, как Рик безжизненно ввалился в их спальню: в глазах слёзы, на лице тоска, ― сказало о многом. 

― Рик, детка, ― успокаивающе пророкотал Ниган, нежно поглаживая его по кудрявым волосам. ― Что случилось? Всё хорошо в ёбаном тылу? Детки здоровы?

Без сомнения, что-то случилось, причём не сегодня, а гораздо раньше, потому что Рик стал возвращаться всё более мрачным, несчастным либо сердитым, объясняя это тем, что не увиделся с детьми или попал в заварушку, пока добывал провизию. Но что-то подсказывало Нигану, что за подобным настроением стояло нечто большее, и ему становилось страшно от своих подозрений. 

Возможно, _то_, что так беспокоило Рика, ― основная причина его возвращений к Нигану. 

― Всё нормально, ― пробормотал Граймс и изобразил жалкую пародию на человека, находившегося в норме, но Ниган всё же уловил, как тот незаметно вздрогнул, когда он спросил про детей. Однако если бы с ними что-то было не так, Рик не вернулся бы так рано. ― Длинный день. 

Ниган притянул его к себе, нежно целуя в макушку, его внезапно охватило чувство собственничества и жажды обладания. 

― Ты голоден, родной? Могу заказать что-нибудь, сможем прямо тут отведать охуенную еду, а потом ляжем спать пораньше? 

Рик вяло кивнул, зарываясь лицом ему в грудь. 

― Ладно. ― И прозвучало это так чертовски _уязвимо_… К подобному Ниган совсем не привык. Он, конечно, любил приступы уязвимости Рика, но не такого рода, а когда он, например, был с детьми, или когда они обнимались, или когда тот разлетался на миллион осколков от удовольствия в его руках. То были редкие моменты, недоступные большинству, Ниган был уверен. Ему казалось, что, пусть Рик так заботился о любимых людях, он явно иногда испытывал проблемы с выражением чувств. И Ниган считал: ему очень повезло, что он входил в число привилегированной группы людей, видевших Рика без защитной маски, и не только когда он лежал на спине, раздвинув ноги. 

Он отвёл Рика к кровати и лёг рядом, потом по рации заказал обед:

― Курицу в красном соусе и персиков. ― Он взглянул на Рика и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать его тощее тело по боку и спине. ― Рик, не хочу совать ёбаный нос не в своё дело… но сейчас чувствую, что мне, блять, это сделать необходимо, потому что с тобой явно что-то происходит. Кажется, каждый ёбаный день в Александрии заканчивается тем, что ты возвращаешься ещё более угрюмым, чем раньше, а это, блять, о чём-то говорит, потому что порой ты совсем переходишь все границы сучизма, Рик. 

Рик даже не потрудился изобразить раздражённый взгляд, и это Нигану совсем не понравилось. Он уже так привык к их язвительному подтруниванию друг над другом и к тому, что Рик не спускал ему ни одной шуточки. Давным-давно он упивался бы подобной покладистостью Граймса, но теперь от неё веяло лишь пустотой. 

― Рик, ну давай же, блять, выкладывай, что не так? Твой пацан завёл девчонку, которая тебе не по душе? Там что… ― Он резко замолчал, поняв, что собирался сболтнуть: _«Там что, недостаток продуктов или медикаментов, люди голодают?»_ Одно лишь то, что он подумал о возможности задать подобный вопрос и даже отдалённо побеспокоился о подобном, до чёртиков удивило и шокировало Нигана. И дело не только в инстинкте самосохранения, ведь Александрия покладисто исполняла свою часть договора. А Рик никогда не упоминал, что у них какие-то проблемы с припасами… 

_«Но с чего бы он стал тебе об этом говорить?_ ― подумал Ниган с горечью. ― _Ведь ты стал этому причиной»._

Ниган испытал облегчение ― принесли заказанный обед, это отвлекло его от сумбурных мыслей. Джоуи ― парень, который обычно приносил еду, ― протянул поднос с закусками. Ниган потянулся за ним через Рика, и тут произошло сразу несколько событий. 

В одну секунду Ниган принимал ужин, в другую его тело сотрясалось от сильнейшей вибрации, от которой содрогнулось и всё Святилище. По всему зданию прошла серия ужасающих громких взрывов, заставивших всех троих подпрыгнуть от страха. Поднос с грохотом упал, выскользнув из рук Джоуи, соус разлетелся по полу и мебели, оставшись на них мрачной красной кляксой, похожей на кровь. 

_«Это что, ёбаная бомба? Взрыв? Какого хуя…»_

Нигана резко выдернули из мыслей звуки выстрелов ― не просто парочки, а целой серии, шквала, настолько громких, что слышно было через стекло и бетон. 

_Это снаружи._

Неподдельный страх отразился на лицах Джоуи и Рика, а Ниган подорвался на ноги, хватая Люсиль с дивана. 

― Что вы стоите с членами в руках?! ― рявкнул он, схватив Джоуи за рукав и пихая его к двери. ― _Шевелитесь_, блять!

В ту же секунду Джоуи метнулся в коридор, Рик с огромными глазами вскочил с кровати. 

― Ниган, что… 

Ниган резко дёрнул головой. 

― Шевелись, блять, и оставайся за мной! ― Рик повиновался, словно солдат в битве, сразу же заняв место за его спиной и проследовав сквозь хаос в коридорах строго за ним. 

_«Блять, ебать. Люди уже паникуют, что вообще нахуй творится?..»_

Ниган схватил Рика за рукав и понёсся через петляющие коридоры дальше, пытаясь держать Люсиль повыше, чтобы не задеть ненароком суетившихся вокруг людей. 

― Эй! ― крикнул он; все обернулись, отлично обученные распознавать его голос в толпе. ― Всем успокоиться и оставаться на ёбаных местах! Я, блять, разберусь, но я, блять, не смогу этого сделать с народом, снующим под ногами, как ёбаные муравьи! Так что, блять, повторяю: оставайтесь на местах и _пригните ёбаные головы_! 

Хорошо, чёрт возьми, что он уже давным-давно воспитал в них послушание, потому что все немедленно подчинились, толпа в коридоре расступилась, словно Красное море перед Моисеем, прижимаясь к стенам. 

Они с Риком двинулись дальше по лестнице, пока не добрались до передней погрузочной платформы. Нигану пришлось с рявканьем пробираться через толпу, сгрудившуюся возле проёма. Заметив Саймона и Арат у входа, он пробрался через скопление людей, улавливая выкрики и сбивчивое бормотание. 

_«Пистолеты… полные автобусы оружия и людей… собираются его убить… Это что, тигр?»_

Они с Риком наконец выбрались на лестничную площадку, Ниган скрипнул зубами, увидев, с кем ему пришлось столкнуться ― большая группа людей за воротами, каждый вооружён. Когда он вышел, кто-то в первых рядах выкрикнул имена ― его и Рика. 

И вот ещё что ― группа снаружи Святилища была слишком знакома. Ниган заметил парочку знакомых лиц, просто пройдясь взглядом по толпе: бывшая любовница Рика, вдова азиата, которого он убил пару месяцев назад, лидер Королевства, с которым они виделись лишь раз, с настоящим ёбаным тигром на поводке, покорно сидевшим рядом с человеком. 

_«Блять. Ёб твою мать, что это вообще за хуйня…»_

― Ниган! ― крикнула подружка Рика ― _блять, как её там звали?_ ― шагнув к воротам. Ниган почувствовал, как дёрнулся рядом Граймс, дыхание его было прерывистым. 

_― Мишон_… ― В голосе его звучала боль, что заставило Нигана лишь сильнее стиснуть зубы. Бросив быстрый взгляд влево, он понял причину недавних взрывов ― должно быть, они использовали взрывчатку, потому что то, что ранее было дополнительным хранилищем, теперь превратилось в тлеющую груду щебня. Пламя и дым всё ещё лизали небо вокруг. Необузданная ярость вскипела в груди Нигана. 

― Повезло вам, что он был, блять, _пустой_, придурки! ― прокричал он. ― Какого хуя вы творите? Играете в игру, у кого хуй больше? Потому что я, блять, _гарантирую_, что ваши жалкие задницы долго не продержатся! ― На самом деле людей было приличное количество, и они подошли ближе, чем хотелось бы Нигану, что заставляло его нервничать. 

― Всё будет не так! ― прокричала в ответ Мишон. ― Это не угроза! Это предложение. Последнее предложение мира между нами, прежде чем всё выйдет из-под контроля. Три наших сообщества объединились против тебя, Ниган! И здесь мы подводим черту ― _хватит_! Мы больше не будем стоять перед тобой на коленях и не позволим красть то, что принадлежит нам по праву! 

На это Ниган лишь лающе рассмеялся. 

― Да неужели, чёрт возьми?! ― захохотал он. ― Вы рассчитываете на… что? Пробиться сюда? Закидать нас взрывчаткой? И плевать на гражданских, которые тут живут, да? Неважно, если пострадает парочка… или больше… невинных людей, пока вы будете расчищать себе путь, да? Потому что, дайте-ка угадаю, блять, _вы думаете, что вы ― высшее благо?_ ― Он усмехнулся ― от их самодовольства и _лицемерия_ его тошнило. На хуй таких людей: вечно думают, будто они ― высшее благо. Ниган без колебаний признал бы, что общество, которое он создал, было не идеальным, а просто необходимым в сложившихся обстоятельствах. И это было чем-то большим, чем просто ёбаное _выживание_. 

― Нет, ― покачала Мишон головой. ― Мы не хотим сражаться, но будем, если придётся, однако мы бы предпочли не доводить до этого. Мы просим тебя сдаться мирно. И никто невинный не пострадает, ведь мы пришли за тобой и твоими солдатами. 

Ниган широко ухмыльнулся. 

― И какого же хера ты с нами собираешься делать? 

Лицо Мишон было бесстрастным. 

― Ты умрёшь. 

Ниган чуть не рассмеялся на это: он удивлялся, как эти люди, чёрт возьми, не задыхались от пафоса подобных слов. Где-то на задворках сознания он заметил, как Рик с шипением втянул воздух. 

― Что ж, давайте-ка, блять, проясним. Вы хотите, чтобы я сдался и сдал своих солдат ― а это, между прочим, _хуева туча_ человек, ― чтобы нас предали смерти? Таково ваше ёбаное предложение? Вам ёбаные _месяцы_ потребовались продумать это говно ёбаное, и оно вам показалось достаточно убедительным? ― Он качнулся с пяток на носки, покачав головой. ― Я, блять, разочарован. Каков ваш запасной план, на случай если я откажусь, блять, повиноваться? 

Мишон сердито поджала губы и нахмурилась; остальные лица в толпе тоже заметно ожесточились. 

― Тогда мы пробьёмся к тебе. И не думаю, что тебе понравится результат. 

Ниган издевательски расхохотался. 

― Знаешь что? Я обдумал ваше великодушное предложение… и думаю, что мой ответ будет где-то между _«ни за что нахуй»_ и _«пошли на хуй отсюда»_! Это просто ёбаная _шутка_ какая-то! 

На этих словах Мишон выхватила катану. Внезапно из толпы позади Нигана материализовались Арат и Саймон со снайперскими винтовками наперевес. Каждый из них выстрелил в толпу за воротами, те начали стрелять в ответ, некоторые целились в Нигана, кто-то нырнул за автобусы, на которых приехали, в то время как Спасители, наоборот, высыпали во двор, готовые к битве. Ниган бросился к Рику, схватил за шиворот и мягко толкнул в безопасные стены Святилища. Он прижал Граймса к стене, не глядя на него, голова шла кругом. 

― Ёбаная хуета… твою-то мать, _блять_… 

Звук разбивающегося стекла закладывал уши, путал мысли, он с остальными Спасителями смотрел, как вдребезги разлетелись окна. 

― Какого хера они… ― Он внезапно замолчал и вновь схватил Рика, таща за собой, протискиваясь сквозь растерянных людей и спускаясь по лестнице. 

Стрельба прекратилась, повстанцы расселись по машинам и уехали прочь. Все, кроме одного. 

― Ох, блять, ― прохрипел Ниган, крепко сжав футболку Рика. 

― Что? ― хватило у него наглости задать вопрос. 

― Смотри.

И оба посмотрели туда ― и только из-за того, что Ниган вовремя это заметил, смогли уклониться. 

― С дороги нахуй! ― заорал Ниган, нырнув в сторону и утягивая Рика следом. Оба с ужасом и потрясением наблюдали, как одна машина с пугающей скоростью ворвалась в главные ворота Святилища, оставив в заборе огромную дыру. Ниган тяжело дышал, его трясло от адреналина, он, защищая Рика, навалился на него, ― _«хуй его разберёт, зачем я до сих пор это делаю»_, подумал он горько. Раздался тошнотворный резкий хруст, затем ― запах горелой резины и дым. Когда они подняли головы, то увидели, что грузовик врезался в бетонную стену завода. 

Сейчас самое время добежать до грузовика со своими солдатами. Рик оставался позади, и оба внимательно присмотрелись к водителю, который сумел выбраться из тлеющих обломков и сидел на земле ― покалеченный от удара, но вполне живой. 

― С-саша? ― прохрипел Рик, в голосе послышались боль и ужас. Ниган сразу же её узнал ― лицо не слишком залило кровью, а такие красивые мордашки он не забывал. Она была там в первую ночь их встречи на поляне, смотрела тем же ненавистным горящим взглядом, что и сейчас. 

Ниган мрачно ухмыльнулся, но в глазах не было веселья. 

― Так-так-так… Похоже, у нас теперь появился ёбаный пленник, и она сама любезно сдалась мне на милость. 

Арат и Саймон внезапно опустились у его ног. 

― Босс, нам придётся… Какого хуя?! ― Саймон отшатнулся, увидев лежащую на земле женщину. Арат зарычала. 

― Босс, у нас ёбаная ситуация. ― Она указала на ворота, Ниган посмотрел туда и вдруг понял, в чём суть этой атаки. Разбитое стекло, выстрелы, взрывы привлекли мёртвых. И не пару ходячих ― а толпу, которая уже входила на территорию завода. 

― Блять! Этот говённый денёк просто не перестает подкидывать говённые подарочки! ― закричал он и ткнул в Сашу пальцем. ― Вы двое ― забирайте её нахуй в яму. Хотя нет, ― он кивнул Саймону, ― ты берёшь её. Запри тщательнее ― мне нужно будет с ней, блять, поговорить. Арат, а ты бери моего _дорогого мужа_ и убедись, чтоб он не мешался под ногами, пока я буду разбираться со всем ёбаным дерьмом. 

Они беспрекословно подчинились: Саймон повёл израненную Сашу внутрь здания, Арат увела Рика. Граймс поначалу отпрянул, лицо было осунувшимся, бледным от страха. 

― Ниган, постой, погоди, я могу помочь… ― залепетал он, вернувшись к нему, с беспокойством глядя на мертвецов, входящих внутрь. Ниган отшатнулся, с отвращением взглянув и горько усмехнувшись. 

― Я, блять, так не считаю, детка, ― ласковое прозвище на сей раз он выплюнул с издевательством и презрением, и Рик, казалось, это понял, пошатнувшись, будто Ниган его ударил. ― Полагаю, ты на сегодня уже достаточно натворил, не так ли, блять? Разберусь с тобой позже. ― Он развернулся к другим, ждущим его приказов. ― Что касается остальных ― тащите свои ёбаные жопы вниз и помогайте угандошить оживших ублюдков! 

Все выстроились в шеренгу ― послушные солдаты, готовые к бою: оружия наготове. Ниган повернулся к Рику спиной, а Арат его увела. Он крепко вцепился в Люсиль, пытаясь отогнать видение боли в глазах Граймса, когда он отослал его. 

_«Пошёл он на хуй_, ― горько подумал Ниган, ― _он предал меня. Теперь, надеюсь, ему охуенно больно»._


End file.
